La locura de una obsesión encantadora
by Naoko Ichigo
Summary: Tres años después de la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi, el mundo está en paz. Determinada a ganarse el corazón de Naruto, Hinata tiene como objetivo encontrar a Uchiha Sasuke y traerlo de vuelta a Konoha. Lo que va a encontrar, sin embargo, es algo bastante inesperado...
1. Te encontré

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _Kishimoto_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _AnnaDax_ y esta historia fue beteada por _Aika Yami._

 **xxx**

Hinata estaba corriendo.

Las ramas de los árboles golpeaban su rostro, el aire frío coloreaba sus mejillas y hacía que las lágrimas se formaran en sus ojos blancos. Pero no podía detenerse. Nunca había estado tan cerca de aquella meta. Las venas en su rostro eran completamente visibles. Su Byakugan podía ver a cualquier persona frente a ella.

Aquella persona estaba a sólo unos kilómetros. Tenía que alcanzarlo.

—Hinata, ¡espera!

Kiba estaba intentando seguirle el paso, pero fallaba miserablemente. Incluso Akamaru jadeaba, luchando por respirar.

Sin embargo, ella no podía esperar. Tenía que darse prisa.

Hinata estaba volviendo de una misión con Kiba, Shino, Tenten y Lee cuando su chakra había notado una extraña y poderosa aura. Una con la que no podía equivocarse. La kunoichi, con su cabellera negra alborotada, inspiró profundamente y giró hacia el este, sintiendo todavía aquel presentimiento. Y para estar totalmente segura, había activado su kekkei genkai. Tenía que comprobarlo.

La sucesora del Clan Hyuuga había estado corriendo durante horas. La persona a la que estaba cazando era obviamente consciente de lo que ella estaba haciendo y, si realmente lo hubiera intentado, habría podido correr y esconderse con éxito al menos un par de veces. Pero sus ojos, especiales ojos blancos, no podían fallar. Su determinación no podía abandonarla. Sus amigos y ex—compañeros de equipo corrían tras ella lo más rápido que podían, pisándole los pies, como si fuera obvio que algo no iba bien.

Se estaba acercando. En ese momento, ni siquiera podía escuchar los pesados pasos del perro corriendo, y la voz de su dueño sonaba distante, tanto que casi no podía notarla. Incluso los insectos de Shino se alejaban de ella. Hinata era conocida por ser una de las shinobis más rápidas de su clan. Nuevamente tomó aire, largo y profundamente, y siguió atravesando el bosque. No estaba totalmente segura de dónde se encontraba en ese momento, pero creía que estaba bastante lejos de la parte este de Iwagakure.

Tras la última Guerra Shinobi, el mundo ninja estaba bastante más tranquilo. Las naciones se habían aliado para luchar contra Madara y Obito, todos los hombres y mujeres habían olvidado sus resentimientos y el mundo se había convertido en un mejor lugar. Durante aquellos tres años, los países habían afianzado sus lazos de paz. No estaba preocupada por correr y no saber en qué lugar se encontrara porque incluso siendo la heredera, no tenía autoridad. Lo único que le preocupaba era que podía fallar.

Le dolía la garganta, el rostro... todo su cuerpo, pero no iba a parar. Avanzando de rama en rama, había estado a punto de perder el equilibrio en varias ocasiones. Saltando en el último momento, había podido salvarse un par de caídas donde seguramente hubiera podido fracturarse algo.

Frotando sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que no podría seguir así demasiado tiempo. Le dolían los ojos, y el Byakugan era un poder muy duro de utilizar durante demasiado tiempo. Parpadeó de nuevo, entrecerrando los ojos mientras los frotaba de nuevo, desactivando su línea sucesoria.

 _No._

La Hyuuga tomó otra bocanada de aire y activó su línea sucesoria de nuevo. Corrió hacia delante, subiendo a la copa de un pino. Iwagakure estaba cubierta de árboles, y estaba dándose cuenta que podría haberse perdido en uno de estos bosques. Pero el muro de árboles frente a ella estaba a punto de terminar. Corrió más y más, antes de parar. Pero no podía verlo.

Cerró sus ojos de nuevo, concentrándose. Rastrear su chakra sería una buena idea, sobretodo porque era fácil ver un aura tan fuerte. Siguiendo el paisaje, lo encontró inmediatamente.

Parecía haber estado corriendo durante horas, no podría decirlo con total seguridad. Las estrellas estaban sobre ella, brillantes, así que seguramente se encontraba a mitad de la noche.

De repente, Hinata se detuvo. En el claro, en aquel valle entre dos montañas, una figura estaba frente a ella. Podía ver su espalda, y vio cómo había vuelto la cabeza, mirando hacia un lado. Hinata no podía saber si la miraba o no, no lo veía claramente. Estaba muy oscuro, y la capucha que él estaba usando no ayudaba. Ella se quedó estática. Parecía de piedra, Hinata ni siquiera podía decir si él respiraba o no.

—No vas a rendirte, ¿verdad?

Su voz sonaba grave, diferente a lo que recordaba, pero no estaba equivocada. Uchiha Sasuke estaba frente a ella, su chakra no le mentía.

—Sa... Sasuke... —Hinata no sabía si debía añadir algún apelativo, tampoco sabía cómo debía referirse a él. La Hyuuga lo miró, lentamente se volvió hacia ella y se quitó la capucha de la capa. Sus ojos rojos relucían en la oscuridad.

—Eres buena, debo concederte eso. Ahora vete. No tengo tiempo para perder contigo.

—Yo... yo no voy a ir a ningún lado. —La heredera dio un paso al frente, demostrándole su determinación — Tú vienes conmigo.

Hinata vio cómo una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Con un duro movimiento, Sasuke se quitó la capa y la tiró al suelo, a su derecha.

—De todas las personas con las que he luchado, nunca he tenido la posibilidad de matar a un Hyuuga. ¿Debería considerar esto un honor?

El Uchiha también dio un paso al frente y miró a la chica que estaba ante él con los ojos blancos totalmente abiertos. Pensó que estaba paralizada, ya que no se movía.

Sasuke no podía estar ahí demasiado tiempo. Había sido descubierto en Iwagakure y tenía que darse prisa para esconderse. Había esperado encontrarse en ese momento a algún shinobi de Iwagakure, por eso la Hyuuga le había sorprendido cuando la vio. El único superviviente de la familia Uchiha no había visto a ningún habitante de Konoha desde su última batalla con Naruto, cuando la Guerra Shinobi estaba a punto de acabar.

 _Vamos a acabar con esto_ , pensó frotando sus manos. En un segundo, había realizado los signos necesarios para crear un Chidori perfecto, y empezó a correr hacia la chica frente a él. Por un momento, estuvo seguro que iba a golpearla, pero de repente ella se había deslizado a un lado, apartándose de su camino, y un golpe con chakra lo había tirado al suelo. Hinata se había movido, creando un ciclón a su alrededor, un vórtice muy fuerte, que movía pequeñas rocas en el aire.

La joven pensaba en una estrategia. Tenía que desarmar a aquel hombre, y golpearlo para dejarlo inconsciente, pero era demasiado fuerte. No quería correr el riesgo de perder demasiado tiempo, él corría con facilidad. Obviamente conocía aquel terreno, y en eso le llevaba ventaja. Pero la joven lo conocía. Sasuke no era una persona que abandonara una batalla.

Y tuvo razón. Con un segundo Chidori en su mano, saltó hacia ella, y aunque se retiró, le rozó el brazo izquierdo. La corriente eléctrica la golpeó y el dolor la quemó. Utilizando la técnica de "Los ocho trigramas: palma de la pared del vacío", la heredera lo golpeó para apartarlo de ella. Uno de sus golpes le rozó la manga, rompiéndola. El Uchiha miró su camiseta, irritado. El fugitivo estaba absorbiendo información en aquel juego. Aquella Kunoichi utilizaba sus manos para todo, y aquel dato era una desventaja enorme para ella.

El hombre giró sobre sí mismo y agarró la empuñadura de la famosa Espada de Kusanagi. La hoja de metal brillaba en la noche e iluminando el valle cuando la cubrió con su chakra. El zumbante sonido de la electricidad recorriendo el metal hizo que la joven jadeara, pero no pareció asustarla de ningún modo. Sabía cómo luchar contra el Uchiha desde la batalla de la cuarta guerra shinobi, cuando estaban frente a Obito y al revivido Madara.

Hinata se agachó para vendarse las rodillas y conseguir más estabilidad. Flexionó e hizo crujir sus articulaciones, generando tanto chakra como pudo.

Utilizando la técnica del puño suave, golpe de los leones gemelos, la joven lo atacó con toda su fuerza. El Uchiha empuñó su espada contra su primer golpe, pero el poder era tan fuerte que no pudo dañarla. Sasuke la había subestimado. Tenía más poder de lo que había pensado. Había pensado que sería un juego de niños para él. Aplicando más fuerza en su espada, hizo que la joven cayera hacia atrás para evitar que le cortara los dedos. La Hyuuga cogió un kunai de la pequeña bolsa que llevaba en la cintura y se lo lanzó con fuerza. Las armas chocaron, pero el arma de la joven era demasiado pequeña y la electricidad le quemó la piel. Con un siseo, se echó hacia atrás y apartó la espada del hombre con su mano.

El Uchiha la miró genuinamente sorprendido. Era cierto que no había vuelto a luchar tras la guerra ninja pero, ¿había perdido su toque? ¿O ella solamente lo estaba haciendo mejor de lo que esperaba? Daba igual, tenía que acabar. Activando su Sharingan, la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Amaterasu.

Llamas negras aparecieron en la chaqueta de la joven, inmediatamente empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor por aquel fuego antinatural. En un rápido movimiento se la quitó y la lanzó contra el hombre que, con un parpadeo, hizo que el fuego desapareciera. Lágrimas de sangre aparecieron en sus ojos.

 _Es una pérdida de tiempo._

Hinata vio cómo el hombre ante ella se quedaba quieto. Parecía calmado, como si se tratara de una estatua bajo la luz de la luna. Su rostro, sin emoción alguna, la asustó. Pero al ver aquella sonrisa torcida apareciendo en su boca, quedó totalmente aterrada. Ladeó la cabeza hacia la izquierda e instantáneamente un fantasma gigante en tonalidades púrpuras apareció rodeándole. Hinata nunca lo había visto por sí misma, pero había escuchado historias sobre el famoso Susanoo.

La criatura parecía un esqueleto. Demacrado y extraño.

—Deberías sentirte honrada, Hyuuga, morirás por mi propia mano.

Hinata sabía que seguramente tendría que sacrificar su vida por esto. De todas formas, no sentía remordimientos, ni pena. Por fin iría a reunirse con su Neji-niisan.

Reuniendo sus últimas fuerzas, la joven corrió hacia él.

—Byakugan.

El Uchiha se movió en el momento justo antes de que ella pudiera golpearlo con su palma, justo en el centro de su pecho. El gigante desenvainó su espada haciéndole un corte en la mejilla y luego volvió a mover la espada para cortarle la parte inferior del abdomen. Pero ella había logrado lo que pretendía. El brazo izquierdo de Sasuske se aproximó a su torso para protegerse. Él observó aquella parte inerte y la tocó con el otro brazo para confirmar que no lo podía sentir en absoluto.

Guiada por su flujo de chakra, Hinata comprobó que su ataque había surtido efecto. Había ido contra su corazón deliberadamente para confundirlo, y él se había cubierto, permitiéndole pasar sus dedos por el punto más importante de chakra de su brazo. Era fácil para un Hyuuga paralizarlo y activarlo, a la víctima de le tomaría meses recuperarlo por sí mismo.

Hinata se apartó, el dolor le estaba nublando la vista. Sujetaba su estómago, intentando parar el goteo de sangre que caía de la herida abierta sin conseguirlo. Su vista iba y venía por la pérdida de sangre y haber usado de más su Byakugan. Y para colmo, podía ver la figura borrosa del hombre caminando hacia ella lentamente. Cayó de rodillas al suelo. El frío filo de la hoja de la espada tocó su garganta. Aunque intentó apartarlo, él la agarró del cabello para que no se moviera.

Tenía frío. La noche era fría. Aquel hombre era frío... sus ojos eran rojos como el fuego, pero fríos como el hielo. Pero ella había logrado suficiente. Había logrado paralizar al Uchiha y seguramente el próximo que lo encontrara podría traerlo de vuelta. Volvería a Konoha, con Naruto. Estaba contenta de su progreso. Sin embargo, se avergonzaba de no haber estado suficientemente preparada. La razón que había tenido para poder acercarse tanto a él era única y simplemente que él la había subestimado. Como todos los que había conocido a lo largo de su vida.

Hinata cerró sus ojos, escuchando el frío viento.

—¡Hinata!

Abrió los ojos con fuerza cuando reconoció la voz de Kiba y el ladrido de Akamaru. Sin embargo, su visión era muy mala y apenas veía. Sintió que su cabeza se golpeaba con algo, y ya no sintió nada más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Uno.**

 **Notas:** Nueva historia mis amores! Qué les pareció? Mala, buena, interesante, algo… infinitas gracias a la bella Aika por ayudarme con la ortografía, eres de lo mejor nena.

 **DarkAmy-chan** , este capítulo va dedicado completamente a ti bb.

Link historia original: www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/8914719/1/The-Madness-of-an-Enchanting-Obsession

(pongan un punto . donde dice eso)

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	2. Nueva esperanza

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _Kishimoto_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _AnnaDax_ y fue beteada por _Aika Yami_.

 **xxx**

—¡Hinata! ¡Eh, despierta! ¡Tenten, date prisa!

Kiba cogió a la chica inconsciente entre sus brazos y la zarandeó. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver que no reaccionaba. Poco después, los jóvenes se dieron cuenta del profundo corte de su mejilla. Les tomó un poco más de tiempo ver la sangre que cubría su abdomen. Aquel top negro ocultaba la sangre roja.

—¡Tenten!

—Estoy aquí, ¡deja de gritar! —La kunoichi agarró su mochila y miró a la joven. Si otro Hyuuga moría en sus brazos... no se lo podría perdonar.

Tenten había estudiado artes médicas, pero nunca había sido del todo buena con la cicatrización. De todas formas, una de las pocas cosas que mejor sabía hacer era detener hemorragias. Cogió sus guantes y empezó a revolver en su bolsa. No encontraba las vendas. _Por supuesto, se las di a Lee..._

Apareció de un salto a su lado justo cuando iba a gritar su nombre. Sin necesitar palabra, empezó a desenrollar las vendas de sus brazos, entregándoselas a su compañera de equipo.

—Aprieta aquí —Le señaló mientras la luz verde salía de sus manos— Ahora sólo no queda espera —Kiba solo podía ver a los dos excompañeros del equipo de Guy asistiendo a Hinata. Miró a Shino, que había aparecido en el claro.

—Encuentren al atacante —Siseó, mirando cómo los insectos volaban alrededor de él— Encuéntrenlo y llévenme hasta él.

—Estate aquí —El Aburame se dio la vuelta y empezó a esparcir una pequeña oleada de chakra ahí donde la heredera había estado luchando.

El silencio calló sobre ellos. Permanecieron así, cada uno ocupado en su propio trabajo. Tras unos largos minutos, la luz verde que salía de las manos de Tenten fue desapareciendo, y ella suspiró. Movió el cabello para apartarlo de la mejilla de la muchacha y presionó suavemente sus dedos sobre la herida. Dejo escapar otro suspiro.

—Está estable.

—¿Shino?

—No puedo encontrarlo —Kiba gruñó.

—Vamos.

—Puedo cargarla —Lee se levantó, con la Hyuuga entre sus brazos.

—Yo cuidaré de ella —Ladró el Inuzuka, cogiendo a la joven. Siempre había sido demasiado sobreprotector con su excompañera de equipo y no correría ningún riesgo de que le pasara algo—. Vamos

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tan pronto la puerta se cerró, cayó sobre sus rodillas.

Agarrando su brazo izquierdo, Sasuke entró en la pequeña habitación de aquella inhabitable parte de la Tierra. Movió una silla y se derrumbó sobre ella. Se quitó la camiseta, activó su Sharingan e intentó ver la parte dañada. ¿Era en un nervio? ¿O se había roto el hueso? No, los ataques Hyuuga eran diferentes. Ellos jugaban con el curso de chakra. El hombre siguió la circulación de su chakra y vio dónde estaba el problema. Justo bajo su clavícula, donde empezaba el hombro, el flujo estaba completamente bloqueado. Tocó con sus dedos y no sintió nada. Sin embargo, la piel estaba caliente. Si su ataque hubiera hecho que estuviera frío, tendría que amputar su brazo, y en ese caso... iría tras esa mujer y la quemaría hasta volverla cenizas.

¿Quién era ella de todas formas? ¿Y cómo lo había seguido cuando él se había asegurado de pasar a una buena distancia de aquel grupo? ¿Acaso sus ojos podían ver tan lejos? el Uchiha pasó la mano por su brazo inerte. Recordaba solo dos Hyuugas de su niñez, el tipo con el sello en su frente, que siempre quería luchar; y la pequeña niña que siempre estaba mirando a Naruto como si fuera un dios. Pensando en aquello, se dio cuenta de que esa cría nunca había tenido ningún sello en su frente, por lo que pertenecía a la familia principal. ¿Acaso aquella patética niña era la mujer con la que acababa de luchar? movió su cabeza a ambos lados. No había duda. Desde luego, había cambiado muchísimo. Su cabello estaba demasiado largo como para luchar libremente, su ropa demasiado ancha como para moverse con facilidad, su pecho...

Sasuke se paró y golpeó la silla. Al menos, la había matado. Nadie habría sobrevivido a aquel corte tan profundo, sobretodo viniendo de Susanoo. Levantó el brazo y se pasó la mano por el cabello, mirando al suelo. Estaba muy débil. Desde que había peleado con Naruto, había estado débil. La pelea final con su antiguo compañero le había costado mucho. Su chakra se había desestabilizado tras la batalla. El poder del Kyuubi lo había dañado seriamente. Tres años atrás, el fugitivo hubiera matado a aquella chica sin ningún problema. Pero no era tan fuerte como antes. Y la había subestimado.

Se tocó con la mano derecha la izquierda, deseando sentir algo. Paró y gruñó. Aquello no ayudaba. Volvió a sentarse y, en la más completa oscuridad, el hombre recordó su pelea con Naruto. Recordó cómo el rubio le había sonreído, sabiendo que ambos iban a morir en aquella pelea.

Habían luchado con todo lo que habían tenido. Pero el Chidori de Sasuke, el Amaterasu, incluso había descubierto el Susanoo para poder acorralar al Uzumaki. Naruto era más fuerte que él. Y Sasuke rápidamente se había dado cuenta de eso. Con todo el odio y furia que poseía, comenzó a pelear, sabiendo bien que ambos morirían.

Apretó los puños, pero solo uno reaccionó.

El hombre de cabello negro sabía que solo de milagro se encontraba con vida ahora. Naruto había dudado. Su último Rasengan lo había rozado y se había estallado a su lado junto a su cabeza. Ese fue el momento, cuando hizo su último Chidori y lo estampó contra el pecho del rubio, dejándolo inconsciente a sólo unos pasos. Lo había matado. Finalmente Sasuke había matado a su mejor amigo, y lo todo lo que sintió fue... nada. No se alegró, no se sintió realizado, no se enfadó, no se sintió triste. Solo vacío.

Cayendo sobre su rostro, vio cómo la kunoichi de cabello rosa saltó al claro donde estaban, y se quedó congelada. Sakura lo miró a los ojos, corrió y abrazó a Naruto, cubierto de suciedad. Lo llamó por su nombre, lo zarandeó, le aplicó una luz verde a través de sus manos. Había llorado y le suplicado que resistiera...

El Uchiha sonrió. Estaba feliz de que la molesta chica finalmente renunciara a él. Su distracción le había dado la oportunidad de pasar desapercibido. Tomó un poco de su propia sangre del pecho, hizo unos sellos e invocó a su halcón gigante. Con sus últimas fuerzas, se subió a su espalda y voló lejos de Konoha, de la batalla, de Naruto.

Había estado volando durante mucho tiempo, intentando mantenerse consciente sólo para poder mantener a aquel pájaro gigante en el aire. Se había sorprendido de que nadie fuera tras él, hasta que entendió que todos los shinobis seguramente intentarían mantener al Uzumaki con vida. Sasuke acabó en una zona rocosa tras horas de vuelo sin sentido. Se escondió en una casa, matando al anciano que la habitaba antes.

Sasuke involuntariamente pasó la mano por su pecho, recordando en cómo apenas había sobrevivido a las heridas. La enorme cicatriz que tenía era un recordatorio de la batalla. Pero no había dolor que pudiera interponerse en su camino. El dolor era lo que lo mantenía con vida. Le daba fuerzas y voluntad para seguir adelante y recuperarse, por lo que por fin pudo volver. Finalmente podría terminar con su objetivo y destruir su aldea natal, la que no merecía seguir existiendo.

Apretó los dientes, recordando su plan. Ya se sentía mejor, pero aún estaba débil. Tenía que encontrar a alguien que compartiera su objetivo, o que estuviera dispuesto a ayudarlo. ¿Juugo y Suigetsu formarían parte del equipo Taka si los encontraba?

 _No._ Tenía que empezar de nuevo.

De repente recordó a la Hyuuga de nuevo. Era una kunoichi fuerte, y juntos, el Sharingan y el Byakugan, podrían ir lejos. ¿Podría hacer algo para convencer a un miembro de ese clan de pasarse a su lado? ¿Y si los amenazaba? Pero ¿con qué? no tenía nada que ofrecer en este momento. Y estaba seguro que ellos preferirían morir antes que ayudarle.

Pero se dio cuenta. Genjutsu. Podía manipularlos. ¿Sin embargo, podría usarlo en los Hyuuga? tenía que intentarlo. Sasuke se levantó y caminó a la pésima excusa de colchón que era su cama. Se tumbó en ella, cerrando los ojos. Tenía que descansar para recuperar fuerza. Tenía trabajo que hacer.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—Gracias por dejarnos pasar la noche aquí, Tsuchikage.

Tenten se inclinó ante el líder de la aldea oculta de la Roca. El pequeño anciano levantó la mano, flotando en el aire.

—Los ciudadanos de Konoha siempre serán bienvenidos aquí. Ahora descansen, ya le he enviado un mensaje al Hokage. Un escolta vendrá pronto.

La chica volvió a inclinarse y esperó a que el hombre abandonara la habitación que les había dado. Luego se tiró sobre uno de los sofás y se frotó los ojos.

—¿Qué diablos pasó? Hinata no suele salirse de las formaciones, ¿qué es lo que vio?

El resto se mantuvo en silencio. Habían visto las marcas del fuego y electricidad en su chaqueta. Solo conocían dos personas que manejaban esos dos elementos, y no había forma de que Kakashi hubiera intentado nada por el estilo. Todos sabían quién era el otro sospechoso, pero ninguno era capaz de decir su nombre.

—¿Por qué es importante? Lo más importante es haber llegado a tiempo. Podría haber muerto —Kiba hundió su rostro entre sus manos. Si algo le hubiera pasado a la heredera de los Hyuugas, no hubiera podido vivir con la culpa.

Lee y Shino estaban en silencio. Desde la cuarta Guerra Shinobi, el libro Bingo tenía un nombre en la parte superior. Todo el mundo buscaba a Uchiha Sasuke. Todas las naciones querían su cabeza, sus ojos... Su poder. Pero el Aburame sabía muy bien por qué su compañera había ido tras él. Ella quería hacerlo volver, por el amor que sentía por Naruto.

Tsunade había dado su vida para salvar al resto de los Kages durante su pelea con Madara. Todo el mundo lloró su muerte, y un nuevo líder para la aldea había sido nombrado. Sin duda, después de todo lo que había hecho, la primera opción era que Uzumaki Naruto liderara Konoha. Todos lo aprobaron y él los sorprendió cuando declinó la oferta. El Jinchuuriki se había negado por una única y simple razón, no había logrado su objetivo. Había perdido a Sasuke y no había logrado salvarlo de su propia ira y venganza. El rubio no podía convertirse en Kage si ni siquiera podía salvar a su amigo

Aquello no les sorprendió. La gente no estaba contenta con su decisión, pero podían entenderlo. Eso era el por qué, habían puesto como Hokage a Hatake Kakashi. Pero el hombre explicó que solamente estaría en aquel puesto hasta que Naruto cambiara de opinión. El hombre enmascarado incluso se negó a que su rostro fuese tallado en la montaña.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El sol acababa de ocultarse al día siguiente, cuando el grupo de Konoha fue llamado por el Tsuchikage. El ex equipo 7 acababa de llegar. Sakura fue corriendo al edificio médico, donde Hinata seguía descansando.

—¿Qué pasó? —los ojos azules de Naruto estaban preocupados.

—Todavía no estamos seguros. Hinata nos lo contará cuando despierte. Será mejor si podemos ir a Konoha lo antes posible.

Sai deshizo el jutsu y el pájaro gigante que los había llevado a la Tierra se convirtió en un charco de tinta. Se dirigieron al hospital, justo para encontrarse a la kunoichi de cabello rosa abandonando el edificio, acompañada de Hinata. Akamaru saltó, ladrándole a la joven y lamiéndole la palma de la mano. Ella sonrió, pero tan pronto como vio la sonrisa del Uzumaki, miró al suelo, escondiendo su rostro bajo una cortina de cabello negro.

Sin embargo, Shino no perdió nota del acto. La herida se había cerrado y parecía que la Haruno había hecho algo porque el corte era apenas notorio. Pero hacía que el rostro de la joven luciera extraño. La rugosidad de aquella cicatriz no combinaba con sus tranquilas y puras facciones.

Se despidieron del anciano flotando, Sai abrió su pergamino y aparecieron cuatro gigantes aves. Sakura insistió en viajar con la Hyuuga herida, Kiba apenas pudo convencer a Akamaru para subir al animal de tinta. Pronto, todos estaban camino a Konoha.

Sakura no podía dejar de notar que la Hyuuga parecía estresada. No era una persona habladora, pero parecía más tranquila ahora. Cuando llegaron a la tierra del Fuego, el sol brillaba. Habían viajado toda la noche. Y, sin embargo, cuando finalmente aterrizaron en la aldea de la hoja, Hinata se negó a ir al hospital. Se volvió hacia Naruto y, con el más profundo rubor, con el rostro oculto parcialmente por su cabello.

—N-Naruto-kun, ¿podrías venir conmigo a informar al Hokage?

El rubio tenía la intención de hacer exactamente eso, por lo que se limitó a asentir. Los dos caminaron en silencio y pronto llegaron a la torre Hokage. Kakashi aún llevaba su máscara, como siempre. Sonrió cuando vio que entraron en su oficina y despidió a su secretaria.

—Por favor, tome asiento, Hinata-san.

La chica obedeció y vio como Naruto se sentaba a su lado.

—¿Cómo te fue en tu misión?

—Es... Me fue bien. Hemos entregado el paquete al Kazekage, sin problemas.

—¿Pero te atacaron?

—No exactamente... —Hinata tomó una respiración profunda y jugó con el extremo de la capa que Sakura le había dado. Exhaló y fijó sus ojos en el hombre de cabellos plateados— En nuestro camino nos encontramos con Uchiha Sasuke.

El shock fue tan grande en Kakashi que incluso su máscara no pudo ocultar su reacción.

Los ojos blancos se volvieron hacia el Uzumaki. —Él está vivo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Dos.**

 **Notas:** ¡hola a toda mi gente hermosa! ¿cómo han estado? Tiempo sin actualizar, pero la verdad es que estuve tratando de avanzar lo más que pude de la historia, para así después cuando vuelva a clases, pueda tener capítulos para ustedes. La noticia triste que les voy a dar es que… es marzo, lo cual significa que vuelvo a clases, y ya saben, el tiempo escaseara, pero, aun así; tratare de actualizar siempre que pueda, por lo tanto, sean buenitos y ténganme paciencia.

Otra cosa, dado que tengo últimamente muchas personas agregaron a follow o a favoritos, pero no dejan comentarios, me voy a poner bien nazi para estas cosas, así que, si no veo apoyo por parte de ustedes lectores fantasmas/ninja, pues entonces voy a dejar las cosas hasta aquí. Yo no les estoy pidiendo revius gigantescos, con solo decirme que esto les gusto, está bien, no creo que eso les quite más de cinco segundos de sus vidas. Porque saben que, cuando solo me dan favs o follow yo siento que me están diciendo "meh esto no es bueno, pero veamos si en el próximo mejoras", así que, por favor, dejen de ser malas personas y comiencen a comentar las historias que leen, créanme que nosotros los fanfickers nos sentimos muy contentos cuando sabemos

 _Guest cinthya:_ hola, me alegra que te gustara la historia

 _Guest Guest:_ sinceramente yo también espero poder terminar esta historia XD

 _Guest Lizeth de Uchiha:_ que bueno que te gustara la pelea.

 _Guest hina-chan:_ hola, pues gracias.

 _Guest Guest:_ oh vaya, gracias.

 _Link_ _historia_ _original:_ www . fanfiction s/8914719/1/The-Madness-of-an-Enchanting-Obsession

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	3. Vamos de cacería

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _Kishimoto_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _AnnaDax_ y fue beteada por _Aika Yami_.

 **xxx**

Hinata no podía hacerle frente. Incluso después de todas las curaciones que Sakura había hecho, la cicatriz en su mejilla derecha todavía era visible. Era una línea recta en su pómulo. Partía en su oreja y casi llegaba al puente de su nariz. Parecía que se había curado hace mucho tiempo, y era apenas visible, pero la chica sabía la verdad. Siempre había tenido una tez pálida y la más mínima marca era demasiado evidente. Por lo que la ayuda médica de la kunoichi de cabello rosa era increíble, pero no podía engañar a nadie.

La heredera Hyuuga bajó la mirada, su cabello cubrió su rostro como una espesa cascada de satén negro.

—¿Estás bien, Hinata-san?

La muchacha fue sacada de sus pensamientos al mirar hacia atrás al hombre enmascarado. Ella asintió y se apresuró a ocultar su marca recién adquirida. Se sentía estúpida, una de las pocas personas que podía entender lo que era tener una cicatriz sería Kakashi, pero ella todavía no estaba lista para aceptar su nuevo aspecto.

El Hokage no estaba muy convencido de su respuesta. Sin embargo, decidió no avergonzarla delante de Naruto con cualquier pregunta adicional y decidió ir al grano.

—Vamos a tener que buscar en la zona en la que lo viste. ¿Recuerdas las coordenadas?

—Fue... a varios kilómetros de distancia de la parte del bosque oriental de la Aldea de la Roca. Estábamos pasando a través de los árboles cuando lo sentí.

—Naruto… —Hatake se volvió hacia el rubio. —Esta será una misión 'A' clasificada y te estoy poniendo a cargo de ella. Tendrás que ir allí e investigar. Tan pronto como Hinata se recupere por completo, te dejaré ir. El Byakugan es importante en esta operación.

—¡Sí! —El Uzumaki miraba a la heredera con la más genuina sonrisa que había visto en mucho tiempo.

—Pero, —Kakashi continuó— esto tiene que mantenerse en secreto. Ni una palabra se puede decir sobre el asunto. Tenemos que encontrar a Sasuke y traerlo de vuelta. Sin embargo, otros sólo quieren su cabeza. No nos arriesgaremos a perder la única pista que tenemos de él.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Al salir de la torre Hokage, Hinata sólo tenía una cosa en mente: dejarla tan pronto como fuese posible. Ella realmente se sentía bien. Sakura era la mejor médica que conocía y sus heridas eran solamente meras cicatrices ahora. Pero, aun así, el Hatake le había pedido que se tomara por lo menos un día de reposo y descansara.

Pero ella no podía. Muchas cosas dependían de esta misión y la misma dependía de salir inmediatamente. La chica se había desprendido de Naruto, que había salido a toda prisa para notificar a todos los que estaban a punto de participar en este viaje hacia la Aldea de la Roca. Se dirigía a la mansión Hyuuga. Al pasar por la puerta principal, se inclinó rápidamente ante los guardias e hizo caso omiso de las observaciones de Hanabi. Tenía que llegar a su habitación y pensar en esto.

Se quitó la ropa, se arrastró debajo de la ducha y dejó que el agua calentase su cuerpo. Había sido curada y le limpiaron el rostro, pero todavía tenía demasiada sangre en la parte inferior del torso. La chica cerró los ojos. Durante los últimos tres años el mundo se había volteado de cabeza, buscando al descarriado Uchiha y en cierto punto se habían convencido de que había muerto por sus heridas después de su batalla con Naruto. Y, sin embargo, ella sabía que el hombre no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Hinata todavía no podía creer que lo había conocido. De la nada, había sentido su chakra y su Kekkei Genkai no le había perdido la pista. Había sido descuidado, dejando fluir su energía en el espacio abierto. Recordó de su estilo de lucha, tan agresivo como antes. Y, aun así, le había parecido un poco cansado. Parecía más débil. Y sabía por qué: todavía no se había recuperado de su lucha con el Uzumaki. Él era un shinobi fuerte, pero probablemente no había buscado atención médica después de que la guerra había terminado. El chakra del Kyuubi era diferente y las heridas infringidas por el zorro Biju sanaban con lentitud. Esto explicaba su condición. Era un milagro que incluso había sobrevivido.

Y, sin embargo, él no la había matado. La había agarrado del cabello, rompió su ropa y la había hecho sangrar. _¿Pero por qué?_

Hinata cortó el agua, se ató una toalla alrededor de sí misma y se fue a su habitación. No había tiempo que perder.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Uzumaki Naruto estaba mirando un mapa del mundo Shinobi, sus ojos azules estaban fijos en la Aldea de la Roca. Se podía ver muy bien donde los bosques del este se encontraban y espera que él siguiera allí. Suspiró y se frotó los ojos. Esto iba a ser difícil. Se había quedado absolutamente inmóvil, pensando en una táctica durante tanto tiempo, había activado su modo sabio. Frotándose las sienes, se puso de pie. Un repentino golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. _¿Quién podría ser tan tarde en la noche?_

Curioso, el Uzumaki se acercó a la puerta y la abrió sin dudar. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver a la heredera Hyuuga. La chica miró rápidamente a su alrededor y entró en el pequeño apartamento que el rubio habitada. Aún más confuso, el muchacho dio un paso atrás y la miró.

—¿Qué está pasando, Hinata-chan?

—Nosotros… nosotros tenemos que partir. Recojamos todo y vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

Por lo general, el Uzumaki hubiera protestado, hubiera hablado con ella y le pediría explicar su prisa. Pero esta no era una de esas veces. El Jinchuuriki solamente asintió y cogió su chaqueta.

La noche era tranquila y un poco fría. Naruto miró a la chica corriendo junto a él, su largo cabello negro se fusionaba con las sombras. Se había dado cuenta de la enorme cicatriz en su rostro y sabía exactamente quién la había causado. Tenía unas pocas en su cuerpo también. Pero Sasuke iba a pagar por arruinar esos rasgos perfectos.

Shikamaru no fue fácil de convencer, ya que tenía planeado vagar por allí y no hacer nada. Sin embargo, el Nara parecía emocionado con la misión y acordó salir con ellos. Kiba y Akamaru estaban en los campos de entrenamiento, así que estaban listos para ir. Sai se preparó también, como de costumbre. Pronto el pequeño grupo ya estaba marchando en la parte posterior de esos enormes pájaros blancos que Sai hacía con su jutsu. Incluso el perro grande estaba acostumbrado a esta forma de viajar.

En la frontera del bosque entre Konoha y Suna, el grupo se detuvo para que Sai pudiera tomar un descanso. Todos ellos se estiraron, pronto se reunieron en un pequeño claro y observaron al Nara. Aunque Naruto era el líder de la misión, era bien sabido que Shikamaru era el mejor estratega. Suspiró y se frotó el cuello. _Esto es tan problemático..._

—Así que, ¿cuál es el plan? —Kiba estaba demasiado ansioso.

—En primer lugar, ¿por qué somos tan pocos? Debería haber habido al menos dos personas más en el grupo. —El Nara veía al rubio frente a él y levantó una ceja. —Necesitamos a un ninja médico.

—No hay más shinobis que quisiera involucrar en esto. —El Uzumaki se sentía extraño, no se sentía demasiado preparado para tal operación.

—Eso no responde a la pregunta sobre el ninja médico.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

—Tenemos a Hinata. —Kiba miró a la chica y se apresuró a mover su mirada. Esa cicatriz le estaba molestando demasiado. No podía esperar a ver a Sasuke. —Ella puede curar.

—No es tan buena como Sakura.

—Sabes por qué no traje a Sakura en esta misión —Naruto miró directamente al hombre de las sombras. —Lo mismo sucede con Ino.

Todos sabían de lo que estaba hablando. Ambas kunoichis siempre habían estado profundamente enamoradas del sobreviviente Uchiha y tendían a no ser capaz de pensar con claridad cuando estaba a su alrededor. Incluso si su vida dependiera de eso.

—¿Así que no saben acerca de esta misión?

—No.

—¿Saben que Sasuke está aún vivo?

—Yo no lo creo. Kakashi dijo que no les informará hasta que tengamos más información.

El Nara suspiró y rodó los ojos. —Vamos a llegar al punto. Vamos a pasar por el mismo camino que Hinata y Kiba siguieron de regresar de su misión. Él puede estar escondido en cualquier lugar entre allí y donde lucharon, en la zona de los acantilados. Naruto, tú y yo permaneceremos en la primera línea, ella estará al medio, con su Byakugan activo para que pueda escanear la zona, y Kiba, Sai y Akamaru se quedaran atrás, manteniendo los ojos abiertos. No podemos estar seguros de que no habrá ataques inesperados. Él podría estar esperando por nosotros. Tan pronto como lleguemos a la Roca, vamos a ir a pie.

El grupo no reaccionó. Todos estaban muy bien con el plan, pero estaban todos nerviosos también. Esta no era una misión estándar con rango 'A'. Uchiha Sasuke no era un criminal habitual, era muy fuerte y muy peligroso. Lo había demostrado hace poco, y no sólo eso, también estaba demente. Si tuvieran la oportunidad de reunirse con él y tenían suerte, todos ellos podrían lograr salir con vida de esto.

—Shikamaru-san —Hinata finalmente habló, mirando al suelo. —Logré... herirlo cuando luchamos. Su brazo izquierdo debe estar absolutamente insensible y no está en funcionamiento.

—Esto es muy bueno. Tenemos más posibilidades de tener éxito en la misión.

La chica levantó la vista, sólo para cumplir con la mirada sorprendida y bastante orgullosa del Uzumaki.

Subieron en las aves gigantes, una vez más, y se dirigieron a al país de la Tierra.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El hombre los miró desde lejos, pero sus oídos podían escuchar todo. El pequeño grupo de personas que estaba viendo había encontrado el paradero de la persona número uno en el Libro Bingo y se dirigían en su búsqueda. Se volvió a los hombres detrás de él y explicó brevemente.

Un grupo de ninjas de la aldea oculta del sonido se dirigía en una misión de rango C para la entrega de suministros a una de sus ciudades más pequeñas. Se habían detenido, notando el grupo de Konoha y habían escuchado con entusiasmo sus voces cansadas. Este él un premio mayor. Su misión tendría que esperar. Él hizo una señal a sus hombres y rápidamente desaparecieron, seguir al otro grupo de shinobi los llevaría al éxito.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin** **Capitulo Tres.**

 **Notas:** ¡Hola mis amores! ¿Cómo están? Lo que es yo, muy atareada, pero no por eso voy a abandonarlos. Les tengo una noticia que probablemente nos les gustara, a mí tampoco me agrada del todo, pero es necesario, sobre todo si quiero sobrevivir al semestre. La cosa es que… desde hoy hasta julio, solo voy a actualizar UNA vez por mes, realmente lo siento por esta decisión, pero estoy llena de trabajos, exámenes, ensayos, proyectos, entre otras cosas, y no puedo dedicarle tanto tiempo a los fics. Lo que si les prometo es que no voy a abandonar la historia. Y nuevamente, lo siento.

Nos leemos el próximo mes, bye bye.

 _Guest kata:_ que bueno que te gustara.

 _Guest Lol:_ exactamente así, muy típico de ellos, ¿verdad? ¡Uh! Bueno, estoy algo apretada con el tiempo, así que puede que tarde en actualiza, lo siento. Ara, pues apenas termine con varias de las historias en las que estoy trabajando, retomare ese fic y lo terminare.

 _Guest Lizeth de Uchiha:_ ya vas a ver que tonterías va a hacer Sasuke.

 _Guest Guest_ _:_ muchísimas gracias.

 _Guest Mangetsu Hyuga:_ me alegra que te gustara, y gracias por el ánimo.

 _Guest Marleen:_ espero que este capítulo te gustara.

 _Guest hina-chan:_ mmm… pues sí, cuesta mucho, y básicamente cuando uno traduce es oración por oración, y es bastante extenuante.

Link historia original: www . fanfiction s/ 8914719 /1/ The-Madness-of-an-Enchanting-Obsession

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	4. Esfuérzate más

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**Kishimoto**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**AnnaDax**_ y fue beteada por _**Aika Yami**_.

 **xxx**

Hinata disfrutaba de volar, pero saltar del pájaro era aún mejor. Estaba oscuro y no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo habían pasado viajando. ¿Horas? ¿Días? Ellos entraron en el país de la Tierra, pero todavía estaban lejos de donde la heredera había visto al Uchiha. Shikamaru había aconsejado que sería mejor empezar a mirar desde lejos.

La muchacha miró al resto del grupo. Naruto y el Nara estaban dirigiendo la formación, ella estaba en el medio, y Kiba, su fiel compañero y Sai estaban flanqueando la retaguardia. El Uzumaki la miró, y ella activó su Byakugan. Necesitaba de un momento para entender sus instrucciones. Pronto, todos estaban corriendo por los altos acantilados que marcaban la frontera entre el país de la Tierra y el país del Viento. En la actualidad, se encontraban en la parte baja del sudeste de la tierra y se movían rápidamente hacia arriba. Nadie estaba hablando. Siguieron un pequeño sendero entre las rocas y trataron de mantenerse alejados de los pueblos y lugares donde cualquiera pudiera verlos. Esta era una misión secreta y nadie podía saber que estaban aquí.

Sasuke observó la pálida luna sobre él y disfrutó del aire frío que venía del mar. El olor a sal lo calmaba.

Sentado en lo alto de un gran acantilado, observó los escombros y cenizas que había dejado tras su entrenamiento. Su mano izquierda todavía colgaba como una tela hecha jirones y no funcionaba de ninguna manera, pero no le importaba. Podía luchar y matar sin ningún problema, incluso con sólo un brazo. Con un movimiento, sacudió la sangre de su larga espada y la guardó en su vaina. Un grupo de tres hombres tuvo la desgracia de pasar por sus campos de entrenamiento secretos y había decidido probar sus habilidades en ellos. Sin embargo, estaba muy decepcionado. Eran shinobi fugitivos, escondidos en los acantilados, tal como él, pero resultaron ser tan débiles como simples civiles. Su sangre estaba salpicada en el suelo y las rocas, y el líquido oscuro brillaba por la tenue luz de la luna. Si no estuviera en el Libro Bingo, probablemente podría haber conseguido algunas monedas por sus cabezas. Sin embargo, ahora tres cuerpos desmembrados estaban en el pequeño claro, poniéndole en peligro de revelar su escondite secreto. Tenía que ocultarlos. El viento y el polvo borrarían el resto de las huellas.

Rápidamente aterrizando en el suelo, cogió uno de los cuerpos sin vida y lo arrojó sobre su hombro. Recogiendo algunos miembros que pudieron o no haber pertenecido a él, se dirigió hacia el océano. Había bastantes criaturas que aceptarían alegres su regalo. El hombre saltó de acantilado en acantilado y finalmente llegó a una alta roca. El agua salpicaba con un fuerte ruido y eso ocultó la caída del muerto.

El Uchiha se apresuró a repetir el proceso con fastidio. Si tuviera su otro brazo funcionando, podría haber completado esta tarea dos veces más rápido. Viendo el último cuerpo caer en las oscuras aguas, pensó en su última pelea. No era la de los tres hombres, eso fue un mero entrenamiento. La última vez que luchó de verdad fue contra esa chica Hyuuga. No debería haberla dejado morir así. Tenía que torturarla por lo que le había hecho a su brazo. Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y se frotó la sien con sus dedos. No podía entender por qué no había luchado contra un usuario del Byakugan antes, teniendo en cuenta que creció en un pueblo donde sus pálidos ojos podían ser vistos por todas partes. Un miembro de ese clan podría ser una parte interesante en su equipo.

Una repentina realización lo golpeó. Si ella fuera de la familia de la rama principal, su clan estaría buscándolo para vengarla. Vendrían por él tarde o temprano. Se dirigió en dirección opuesta a donde estaba su cabaña secreta. Estaba esperándolos. Esto era tan fácil como un juego de niños.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Estaban preocupados de que hubieran perdido el rastro cuando el líder se congeló en sus pasos. Todos los demás sabían que era mejor estar tranquilos en esta situación.

El hombre era un shinobi tipo sensor, probablemente el mejor de Otogakure. Escuchaba con los ojos cerrados, la flauta temblaba en sus fríos dedos. Podía oír la respiración, el correr, las rocas. No tardaron más de una hora en llegar y avanzaron rápidamente. Su grupo no podía perder más tiempo, pero aun así estaba bien. Podía notar claramente que todas las personas que estaba buscando estaban cansadas. Tomarían un descanso pronto. Y allí es cuando atacarían...

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—¡Arigato, Hinata-chan!

Naruto sonrió a la chica y cavó en su ramen instantáneo. Su grupo no podía arriesgarse a revelar su paradero, así que no hicieron una fogata en el campamento. Afortunadamente, tenían suficientes mantas y capas para mantenerse calientes. El país de la Tierra era realmente frío durante la noche.

La heredera sacó otra porción de ramen lista y se las entregó a Nara y luego a Sai, quienes lo aceptaron con un movimiento de cabeza. Kiba ya estaba a mitad de su comida, y Akamaru la miró con ojos brillantes.

—No me olvide de ti, Akamaru-kun. —La muchacha le dio una palmadita al enorme perro y puso un plato lleno con su comida especial delante de él.

Todos comieron rápido, ya que no querían perder demasiado tiempo. Aunque eran bienvenidos en esta tierra, su presencia seguramente sería cuestionada si alguien los veía. El sol casi había salido.

—Estamos a mitad de camino, —comenzó el Nara. —Podemos viajar sólo durante la noche, para evitar una confrontación no deseada, Kiba, tú y Akamaru tomaran la primera guardia, necesitamos descansar si realmente tenemos la intención de pelear... con quien tu sabes.

Era mejor no decir nombres, ya que no estaba seguro de quién pudiera estar escuchando. Debería haber pensado en eso antes, pero ya no importaba. Los otros parecían comprenderlo, mientras asentían.

—Los días son más cortos, ya que el invierno está llegando, —Shikamaru continuó, ya que no podía ignorar la mirada ansiosa de Naruto. —No vamos a tener que esperar aquí demasiado tiempo, el sol se pondrá rápidamente.

El Inuzuka terminó su comida y silbó a la enorme criatura peluda, quien obedientemente lo siguió hasta la entrada de la pequeña cueva que habían encontrado. Hinata observó a su ex compañero sentarse en el suelo, mirando al exterior.

La Hyuuga no durmió mucho. Pero no porque ella no quisiera. Akamaru la despertó de su sueño. De la nada, el perro comenzó a aullar y a llorar como si estuviera sufriendo. El grupo saltó y corrió hacia él, sólo para ver a Kiba en el suelo, con las manos cubriéndose las orejas. Hinata trató de ayudar a su amigo a levantarse, pero sólo se estrelló en el suelo otra vez, gritando de agonía.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que todos ellos supieran lo que estaba pasando. Alguien los había encontrado. Naruto rápidamente creó unos cuantos clones de sombra, los dejó con el Inuzuka y su mascota, y salió afuera. El resto lo siguió.

—Bien, están despierto.

La heredera veía como un hombre alto y delgado apareció en el claro frente a la pequeña cueva en la que estaban escondidos. Lo vio cubriendo a otro hombre detrás de él, que bajó algo como una flauta de madera de sus labios. No podía dejar de notar que los gritos detrás de ella cesaron de inmediato. Estaban jugando sucio.

—Ahora que tenemos tu atención, —continuó el hombre, mirando a Naruto, quien había dado unos pasos adelante, claramente indicando su posición en esta misión. —Vamos a negociar.

—¿Qué deseas? —El Uzumaki estaba molesto.

—Queremos que nos digas dónde está el Uchiha.

El grupo de Konohan se quedó en silencio. Shikamaru sintió el repentino impulso de darse una bofetada. Probablemente los habían oído. No podía dejar de notar las bandas con las insignias de la Aldea Oculta en el Sonido en ellas. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan imprudente?

—¿De verdad crees que haríamos eso?

—Sí, —respondió el hombre y levantó una larga flauta. —Justo después de que te forcemos.

El sol había salido hace sólo unas horas y no era demasiado brillante. Sin embargo, era suficiente. El Nara observó cómo el hombre de la flauta se congelaba y sus ojos se ensanchaban, dándose cuenta de que no podía tocar su flauta. De hecho, no podía moverse en absoluto.

—Tengo cierta experiencia con shinobis de tu aldea, —comenzó Shikamaru. —Simplemente no puedo entender por qué siempre aparecen cuando estamos detrás del Uchiha.

Observó al hombre frente a él respirar pesadamente, obviamente nervioso. De repente, Shikamaru cayó de rodillas, gritando. El hombre había llevado su flauta demasiado cerca de su boca cuando lanzó el jutsu de control de sombra sobre él. Podía usar su instrumento simplemente respirando.

El control de sombras fue disuelto y los shinobi del sonido rodearon al grupo de Konohan. Constaban de un total de ocho hombres. Con Kiba y Akamaru inconscientes en la cueva, esto les costaría más. Lo que sorprendió a la chica, fue que Naruto estaba completamente tranquilo y muy quieto.

—Escucha, —ella lo vio hablar. —No voy a dejar que te entrometas en mi camino. Vete ahora antes de que te golpee.

El hombre de la flauta, obviamente era el líder del grupo del sonido, se rio. —¿Crees que eres más poderoso? Mira a tu alrededor, estás rodeado, no tienes ninguna posibilidad.

¿No entendían que era el jinchuriki del zorro de nueve colas? ¿El que derrotó a Obito y a Madara?

Con otro sonido de su flauta, Hinata se dio cuenta de por qué estaban tan seguros de su victoria. Sintiendo su cuerpo entumecido, vio como Naruto se detuvo en medio de su combinación de sellos manuales, completamente paralizado. Parecía que este jutsu no le estaba afectando tanto. Estaba dañando sólo a las personas, de pie justo en frente del atacante.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, logró girar alrededor, creando un vórtice. Esto atrajo la atención de los atacantes a ella, pero no ayudó a Naruto en absoluto. Tres hombres se abalanzaron sobre ella, uno de ellos la tiro al suelo. Él la atacó, pero con una patada en el estómago ella estaba libre. La Hyuuga activó su Byakugan y vio a uno de los otros atacantes comenzar una nueva melodía en su flauta, justo delante de ella.

Su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar cuando se las arregló para rodar lejos del golpe directo. Ella saltó detrás de él y usando el puño suave en la parte posterior de su cabeza, lo dejo inconsciente. Sai y Shimakaru estaban preocupados peleando contra los otros atacantes, y Kiba estaba tratando de salir de la cueva. Enviando al tercer atacante al suelo, Hinata se dirigió al Uzumaki. Sus orejas estaban sangrando. Usando la técnica de doble puño de león, ella logró sacar la flauta de las manos del hombre. La chica corrió hacia el rubio, pero fue tirada por la camisa.

El hombre de la flauta la apretó con fuerza. Podía sentir su aliento en su oído y eso la enfermó.

—Dime dónde está ese bastardo Uchiha o te mataré. —A continuación, llevo la flauta en su boca, a punto de soplar una melodía letal en su oído. La niña observó cómo todos sus compañeros se congelaban. Los labios de Naruto se separaron, sus ojos se volvieron feroces.

Sin embargo, Hinata no necesitaba ayuda. Ella le había enseñado desde que nació, que era la heredera del clan Hyuuga y que su vida estaría amenazada constantemente. Con un giro gracioso, Hinata se alejó del hombre, y con un movimiento rápido, estrello la palma de su mano en su pecho. Todos en el pequeño claro vieron cómo el grupo atacante del Líder del Sonido caía de espaldas, con los ojos inexpresivos mirando al cielo brillante.

Fueron asesinados antes de que pudieran entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Dando un paso hacia atrás, la niña ayudó al Uzumaki a levantarse, juntando chakra curativo en sus palmas, sano sus oídos. La heredera había aprendido a sanar durante la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi, y a menudo ayudaba a sus compañeras desde entonces. Los de Konoha observaron cómo los otros hombres comenzaron a retroceder. Uno por uno, corrieron, ocultándose. Uno de ellos logró tomar el cadáver de su compañero y desapareció.

—¡Oh, no! ¡No lo harás! —Kiba gritó y corrió tras los hombres— Akamaru, síguelos.

Todos miraron a Hinata, quien se cercioró de ocultar su expresión asustada con su cabello. No podía arriesgar esta misión, y no podía arriesgarse a ser usada como rehén. No dejaría que nadie la usara contra Naruto.

Shikamaru finalmente reunió sus pensamientos y limpió un poco de suciedad de sus pantalones. —Hemos sido descubiertos, no hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que viajar de día.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—¡Deténganse! —Todos miraron a la muchacha, que parecía mirar algo a través de los árboles. —Allí está... allí.

Estaban en el mismo bosque donde lo había sentido por primera. Con un giro, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr, siguiendo el camino exacto que había tomado la vez anterior. Los demás la siguieron, no podían esperar instrucciones. Ella era la que dirigía el grupo ahora. Shikamaru estaba tratando desesperadamente de mantener su ritmo, y Naruto fácilmente logró rebasarla.

Corrió por las rocosas montañas que los rodeaban. Podía sentir su chakra y estaba seguro de que el Uzumaki podía sentirlo también.

Usando su kekkei genkai Hinata podía verlo claramente. Estaba sentado en un acantilado, viendo en su dirección. Sabía que venían y los esperaba. El viento frío movía su cabello oscuro, podía ver su espada pegada a la piedra. Pero su brazo izquierdo seguía entumecido. Eso les daría ventaja. Hinata estaba feliz de haber salido viva de esa pelea. Y ahora estaba a punto de presenciar al propio Naruto batallando contra su mejor amigo.

Finalmente, llegando a su destino y entrando en el claro, la Hyuuga observó cómo Naruto hacía un gesto para que ella se apartara. Era demasiado protector y se apresuraba a ocultarla con su propio cuerpo.

—¡Sasuke!

El hombre en el acantilado era sólo una sombra, una silueta a la luz de la luna. Sin embargo, se apresuró a saltar, aterrizando sobre sus pies como un gato. Dio algunos pasos, cerrando la distancia entre él y los recién llegados. Cuando la niña finalmente pudo ver su rostro, no sabía si mirar o gritar. Era encantador y malvado.

—Estoy francamente sorprendido de que ambos estén vivos. —Dijo, su voz sólo era un murmullo. —Debería esforzarme más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Cuatro.**

 **Notas:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Me van a creer que había olvidado que tenía que actualizar la historia, yo y mi mente olvidadiza XD lo siento por la laaaaaaarga espera, pero aquí tienen otro capítulo, que espero valiera la pena de la espera. La verdad es que no sé cuándo podré volver a actualizar, espero sea pronto, pero la cosa es que mis profesores se están poniendo bélicos y todos los días me dejan un montón de deberes y exámenes por hacer, juro que veo mi agenda y no sé cómo carajos tengo más cosas por hacer que días en el mes.

Espero les gustara el capítulo, nos leemos pronto. Les amo, bye bye.

 _Guest Mangetsu Hyuga:_ muchas gracias cariño, por cierto, que bueno que te gustara la historia.

 _Guest Lizeth de Uchiha:_ supongo que este capítulo te despejo las dudas que tenías. Y si, aquí Hinata tiene agallas (siempre quise verla así de decidida y fuerte).

 **Link historia original:** www . fanfiction s/8914719/1/ The-Madness-of-an-Enchanting-Obsession

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	5. Arréglame

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**Kishimoto**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**AnnaDax**_ y fue beteada por _**Aika Yami**_.

 **xxx**

Hinata no podía moverse. Los ojos rojos la miraban, atravesándola como si fueran kunai envenenados. Alternaban entre ella y Naruto, y la maniática sonrisa en el rostro del hombre la aterraba aún más. El resto de los integrantes del equipo se unieron a ellos, pero nadie hizo algún movimiento para iniciar la batalla. El Nara miró al muchacho de cabello negro, su silueta emergía de entre las sombras. Sólo la luz de la luna hacía que resaltaran sus ojos rojos, haciendo que pareciera un monstruo.

Shikamaru no corrió el riesgo de acercarse demasiado. Miró a Kiba y a Sai, que estaban cerca, pero no lo suficiente. Esta era la pelea de Naruto. Ellos sólo estaban allí para protegerlo durante el viaje. Además, Shikamaru sabía a ciencia cierta que no tenían posibilidad alguna contra el Sharingan, de ninguna manera. Si pudieran hacer la formación Ino-Shika-Cho, quizás. Sin embargo, estaba agradecido que la joven de su equipo no estuviera en aquel lugar en ese momento. Se podría volver demasiado problemático.

—Ahora, ¿quién quiere ser el primero? —La voz de Sasuke rozaba la histeria. Desenvainó la espada Kusanagi, ubicada a su espalda, y los miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como un loco.

Naruto miró a Hinata, confuso.

—Esto es entre tú y yo, Sasuke. No tiene nada que ver con ella. —El rubio dio un paso al frente, tapando a la Hyuuga con su cuerpo. Con un gesto amable, le tocó el hombro, intentando hacer que ella diera un paso atrás. Sin embargo, la joven no se movió. Era como si no hubiera notado a Naruto en absoluto...

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hinata miró al Uchiha hacer un gracioso movimiento con su espada. Sintió a Naruto delante de ella, y cómo la tocaba, pero no tenía intención de moverse. Tenía que acabar toda esa noche. Haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para llevar a Sasuke a Konoha, vivo o muerto.

—Hinata-chan, ve con Kiba. No podré protegerte si te quedas aquí.

—Los tiempos han cambiado, Naruto-kun. No es necesario que me protejas.

Aquello sorprendió al Jinchuuriki tanto que se volvió para mirarla. El Uchiha no podía perder aquella oportunidad y avanzó, sólo para toparse contra un muro invisible que lo lanzo hacia atrás. Hinata había saltado delante del Uzumaki para protegerlo.

Sasuke cayó sobre sus pies como si fuera un gato y miró a la chica. Ella lo miraba directamente, y él se arqueó sobre su propio cuerpo, riendo ruidosamente. Aquel sonido le heló la sangre a Hinata, haciendo que temblara brevemente.

—Quizás tú eres el que debe dar un paso atrás, Naruto. No te preocupes, estaré encantado de matarla ante tus ojos.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Por mucho que quisiera, su plan era más importante. Le había jodido que aquel tonto apareciera allí. Se suponía que los Hyuuga lo perseguirían, no la persona más molesta que él pudiera imaginar. El Uchiha suspiró y miró al joven. Era un obstáculo que debía atravesar lo más pronto posible.

Por mucho que el usuario del Sharingan quisiera pelear contra él, no podía correr el riesgo. Naruto era demasiado fuerte. El chakra del Kyuubi lo envolvía, y por eso él ahora estaba en perfectas condiciones. A diferencia de él mismo. Si peleaban, probablemente no sobreviviría, especialmente cuando no podía usar su brazo izquierdo... Sasuke apretó los dientes y agarró la espada con su brazo derecho con fuerza, para controlarla mejor. Tenía que acabar con aquello rápidamente.

Tomando impulso, corrió hacia el rubio, que sólo tenía un kunai pequeño en la mano. Saltaron chispas cuando ambos metales chocaron. De repente, la Hyuuga apareció a su lado izquierdo, justo para golpearle en el cuello. El joven de cabello negro se apartó en el último momento, siseando.

—Jugando sucio, ¿eh? Está bien para mí.

Pero no lo estaba. Podía pelear contra Naruto, pero con la mujer atacándole al mismo tiempo corría el riesgo de perder el otro brazo, o algo peor. Tampoco sabía cuándo la otra parte del grupo podría decidir tomar parte en la batalla. Cinco contra uno no era algo que él pudiera manejar en este momento. La luz púrpura vibró en la oscuridad cuando activó su Susanoo. Tenía un plan.

Saltando sobre Naruto nuevamente, le obligó a tomar la forma del Kyuubi. Estaba preparado para eso. Concentrando todo su odio, sintió el espíritu del esqueleto envolviéndolo. Atacó de nuevo, y vio a la heredera Hyuuga aprovechar cada oportunidad que tenía para golpearlo. Parecía decidida a ir contra su cabeza, seguramente pensando que ese golpe lo dejaría inconsciente. Ataque tras ataque, vio que el Jinchuriki empezaba a quedarse sin oportunidades, e intentó dejarlo fuera de combate. Tenía que darse prisa.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto tenía que ser cuidadoso. La última vez que había utilizado demasiado aquel poder, había asesinado a Obito y a Madara. Pero tenía que conseguir dejar con vida a su amigo. También tenía que tener cuidado de no golpear a Hinata por error, aunque estaba extremadamente impresionado de cómo, fácilmente, ella iba saltando a alrededor para golpear al Uchiha de forma perfecta.

Un poderoso golpe lanzó al Uzumaki contra el suelo. Cayó sobre su espalda, perdiendo el aire de sus pulmones. Se levantó de inmediato, mirando a Sasuke aparecer tras una nube de humo, empuñando su espada contra él. El poder de Susanoo se sentía muy pesado. Naruto jadeó y corrió hacia atrás. Aquel golpe le hizo toser, y algo lo lastimó en los ojos. En ese momento no podía ver a su contrincante, por mucho que recorriera con sus ojos azules aquel paraje.

El aire frío le recorrió el cuello mientras el último Uchiha saltaba a su espalda. Era el hombre más rápido que había conocido Naruto. El rubio intentó volverse sobre sí mismo, pero era demasiado lento. Con la empuñadura Sasuke lo golpeó en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hinata frunció el ceño. Miraba el cuerpo ante ella, sentía las rodillas débiles.

Uchiha Sasuke había fallado su ataque. Había pretendido golpear al Uzumaki, y desaparecer segundos antes de que Hinata pudiera golpearle. De inmediato, la mano de la joven se llenó de chakra y corrió hacia el Jinchuriki, a quien podía ver claramente a través de su Byakugan. Era un desastre. La joven dio un paso atrás, pero se chocó con algo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, notó cómo algo le daba en el cuello. El usuario del Sharingan la tenía cogida del cuello con su mano derecha, mirándola mientras se retorcía para quedar libre. Hinata podría golpearlo. Sin embargo, si ella bajaba las manos a su cuerpo, él podría torcerle el cuello. La heredera Hyuuga intentó golpearlo en el estómago, pero no surtió efecto.

Su mirada se volvió negra, y su Kekkei genkai no la ayudó. No quería morir de esa forma. No podía dejar que asesinaran a Naruto. Dio un codazo de nuevo, pero era como si golpeara un muro. Viendo la siniestra sonrisa en el rostro del hombre, Hinata cayó en las tinieblas.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Debería haber matado a Naruto. Sin embargo, no le preocupaba. Con la Hyuuga a su lado, podría devolverle el golpe cada vez que quisiera. Tan pronto como se adentrará en su cabeza con un genjutsu.

Sasuke corría entre pequeños cráteres entre las rocas. Había recorrido aquellas tierras lo suficiente como para conocer los atajos. El resto del grupo de Konoha iba tras él, pero no lo podrían seguir demasiado tiempo. Era demasiado rápido para ellos, y si no usaba chakra, les sería imposible rastrearlo. Además, aquel paraje enmascaraba su olor, de modo que ni siquiera aquel enorme perro podría seguir su rastro mucho tiempo.

El hombre rio. El estrecho corredor estaba a oscuras, pero podía ver perfectamente con su Sharingan. Había salido mejor de lo que esperaba. Había llevado a la inconsciente Hyuuga sobre su hombro derecho sin ninguna señal de que fuera a despertarse. ¡El resto del plan iba a ser demasiado fácil!

Además, Naruto iría tras él. El resto movería cualquier roca en aquel lugar para encontrarlo. Tenía que improvisar. El Uchiha cogió aire profundamente y miró hacia el túnel que había en aquella larga cueva. Tenía un largo viaje que hacer. Al menos, la mujer que llevaba sobre sus hombros no era muy pesada.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto abrió sus ojos. Le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de que alguien le estaba golpeando con la mano en las mejillas con fuerza. Había alguien gritando a su alrededor, haciendo que le dolieran los oídos. Las estrellas sobre ellos eran tan bonitas.

—¡Despierta de una vez, joder! —los ojos azules se encontraron con el Nara, que lo abofeteó una vez más, causando efecto al fin. Intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo no estuvo de acuerdo. Su visión se nublo y su cuerpo convulsionó de forma extraña. Había perdido totalmente el control de sus extremidades.

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

—¡Te voy a decir lo que ha pasado! —Shikamaru lo agarró, pasando uno de sus brazos por su cuello para ayudarle a levantarse, y él vio la molestia en su rostro—. ¡Él se la llevó!

—¿Qué?

—¡Ese bastardo se llevó a Hinata! No sé lo que hiciste, pero cuando Sai dibujo un pájaro para levantar esa mierda, ellos ya se habían ido.

El maestro de las sombras lo levantó y lo puso sobre una roca. El Uzumaki cayó sobre su espalda, mirando el negro cielo, dándose cuenta lentamente de lo que había pasado. Habían encontrado a Sasuke. Y él había estado esperándolos. Habían luchado, y él sólo había pretendido golpearlo por la espalda. Pero Naruto conocía demasiado bien los ataques de Sasuke, y esos no eran típicos de él. Era por Hinata. El Uchiha había usado a la chica, haciéndola caer en una trampa para que golpeara a la persona incorrecta.

Sus ojos se abrieron con fiereza. Se sumió en el chakra del Kyuubi, y el Jinchuriki regeneró su fuerza y el control de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, intentando rastrear el camino que había seguido su amigo. Pero no pudo hacerlo.

—No podemos sentirlo. —Miró a Shikamaru.

—¿Dónde están los demás?

—Sai está sobrevolando los alrededores, intentando encontrarlo. Kiba y Akamaru están tratando de oler el rastro de Hinata desesperadamente, pero esta humedad no ayuda. —Naruto siseó y golpeó la gran roca, volviéndola escombros.

—Manda una nota a Kakashi-sensei. Voy a encontrarlos.

Creó 20 clones de sombras y empezó a correr, dejando al Nara solo. Aquello era un desastre.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Aquello era perfecto. Sasuke había llegado al lugar más seguro para pasar el resto de la noche. El sol estaba empezando a salir, pero el cielo ya brillaba lo suficiente como para que se le viera. Sin embargo, no tenía necesidad de preocuparse por ello.

El aire frío ayudaba a su estado de ánimo. Había salido del mundo shinobi y empezaba a estar al límite del Reino del Oeste. Había localizado a personas con chakra fuera, cuando él se escondía allí. De todas formas, aquella tierra era pacífica. Si él no se inmiscuía en sus asuntos, ellos no lo harían tampoco.

Además, era invierno. Había corrido al norte y ahora podía ver la nieve y el hielo. Sabía exactamente dónde tenía que ir. Miró a los picos altos en la distancia, a su espalda, que indicaban el límite del País de la Tierra. Era un extraño en las tierras del oeste, pero si todo iba como había planeado, no habría problemas.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando Hinata abrió los ojos, apenas pudo ver algo. Había grietas a su alrededor que le mostraban pequeños rayos de sol, pero estaba muy oscuro para ella como para saber lo que estaba pasando.

¡Así que la había golpeado! ¡Había estado luchando con Sasuke! Naruto había caído inconsciente por su técnica del puño suave y había caído al suelo. El hombre de cabello negro la había recogido, mirándola con una sonrisa histérica.

Involuntariamente había intentado deshacerse de él, pero le dolía el cuello, haciéndolo imposible. Sus brazos, en ese momento, estaban amarrados a su espalda. Se encontraba sentada en una pequeña silla de madera, con los pies atados, inmovilizando sus piernas también. Intentando desatarse, lo único que consiguió fue dañar sus muñecas.

¿De todos modos, dónde estaba? La chica activó su Byakugan y miró a su alrededor. ¿Nieve? ¿Hielo? ¿Era aquello el País de la nieve? ¿Cómo había acabado allí?

La heredera frunció el ceño, escucho un sonido tras ella. Un extraño murmullo se convirtió en una ligera risa, llena de locura. Aquello explicaba todo.

Uchiha Sasuke caminó hasta ponerse frente a ella, y se encontró mirándola a los ojos. Su Byakugan seguía activo, no podía perder detalle de los cursos de chakra del joven, completamente inconstantes y erráticos. Él en sí mismo era un desastre.

—¿Has dormido bien?

—¿Dónde estoy? —El moreno enarcó una ceja y caminó fuera de su vista, apoyándose en una pared, oculto entre las sombras.

—Vamos, Hyuuga, ¿contestándome con una pregunta? Alguien podría pensar que has perdido tus modales. —No contestó, era obvio que estaba jugando con ella.

—¿Dónde está Naruto?

—¿Estás preocupada por casi matarlo?

—¿Por qué estoy aquí?

La joven pudo ver sus ojos rojos en la oscuridad. Era la persona más inestable mentalmente que hubiera conocido. Ella estaba con un shinobi loco. Mirándolo, intentó pensar. Creó una fuerte corriente de chakra entre sus extremidades y las desató, rompiendo las cuerdas y los extremos de sus ropas en pequeños trozos. Saltó, e inmediatamente fue a atacar al hombre que estaba ante ella, intentando golpearlo con la técnica del puño suave: golpe de leones gemelos. El hombre se protegió, pero ella volvió a atacar.

Parecía que se encontraban dentro de una pequeña construcción abandonada. Estaba sucia y había grietas por todas partes. Él era muy rápido, pero con su brazo izquierdo inmóvil, Sasuke no podría hacer demasiado contra ella en aquel lugar tan pequeño. Tanto Amateratsu como Susanoo podrían poner en peligro su propia vida allí adentro.

Hinata viró sobre sí misma y saltó de nuevo, evitando la espada de Sasuke. Se las arregló para golpearlo, tirándolo al suelo. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, las palmas de la mujer estaban situadas en su cuello.

Hinata parpadeó mientras miraba sus ojos rojos. De algún modo, él estaba delante de ella de nuevo, y se encontraba sentada en la silla, con sus manos y piernas atadas. El hombre seguía con el rostro impasible, mirándola, y su cercanía la hacía sentir incómoda. ¿Había luchado contra él? ¿No? ¿Qué había pasado?

—Perfecto. Parece ser que, a pesar de tu Byakugan, puedo someterme a un genjutsu.

 _¿Genjutsu?_ Hinata intentó apartarse con la silla incluida para tomar distancia de aquel hombre. ¿Cómo podía caer ante un genjutsu? ¿Su Byakugan no bloqueaba ese tipo de ataques? Tenía que encontrar la manera de salir de ahí. Volviendo a aplicar chakra en sus extremidades y liberándose, volvió a atacarlo. Lo golpeo en el rostro, y en el abdomen... Luego volvió a estar sentada en la silla. Él seguía frente a ella, y su ufana sonrisa la asustó.

—Seré lo más claro posible. —Su voz apenas era un susurro—. Arregla mi brazo o repetiré esto hasta volverte completamente loca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Cinco.**

 _Guest_ _Andrea:_ me alegra que te gustara, y lamento la gran tardanza.

 **Link historia original:** www . fanfiction s/8914719/1/ The-Madness-of-an-Enchanting-Obsession

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	6. Desaparecida

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**Kishimoto**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**AnnaDax**_ y fue beteada por _**Aika**_ _**Yami**_.

 **xxx**

Kakashi miró a Shikamaru, los papeles en aquel escritorio habían perdido su interés. Había esperado que Naruto volviera arrastrando a su testarudo amigo por el cuello, o incluso había pensado que alguien pudiera haber llegar herido por culpa del Uchiha. Estaba seguro de que el portador del Sharingan no se encontraba allí. Pero que hubiera capturado a Hinata y que hubiera desaparecido, era la última cosa que pensaba que pasaría.

 _Esto no tiene ninguna lógica_

El hombre se ajustó la bandana en su frente para poder verlo con los dos ojos. Miró al Nara caer en la silla frente a él, abriendo la boca y sudando. Estaba demasiado nervioso.

—¿Y Naruto?

—Fue tras ella inmediatamente tras recuperar la consciencia. No lo hemos visto, ni hemos oído nada de él desde entonces.

—¿Qué hay de Kiba?

—Todo su clan ha salido hacia el País de la Tierra. Sus perros son los mejores rastreadores. El Clan Aburame también tiene a sus insectos sobrevolando el País del Viento. Más allá, nada. —Hatake Kakashi se frotó el rostro y miró hacia abajo. Acababa de recibir una carta de Hyuuga Hiashi demandando una comparecencia, una explicación y la acción inmediata. ¿Por qué todo lo que hacían para proteger al Uchiha y traerlo de vuelta; se volvía un completo desastre? Antes de que el hombre de cabello blanco pudiera despedir al domador de sombras con instrucciones, la puerta de su despacho se abrió con estruendo.

—Hokage-sama, tenemos que hablar. —El Nara no necesitó que le miraran por segunda vez. Se levantó y abandonó la habitación lo más pronto posible, dejando la silla que había ocupado para el líder del Clan Hyuuga.

—Hiashi-sama. —Empezó Kakashi.

—¿Dónde está mi hija? —El Hokage apartó la vista—. Hasta donde yo conozco, Inuzuka, fue lo suficientemente amable de hacerme saber de la situación, la enviaste en una misión suicida.

—No es verdad. Ellos sólo tenían que... buscar a cierta persona. Fue acompañada por algunos de nuestros mejores shinobi, incluyendo a Naruto...

—Quien parece al parecer, también se ha perdido.

El ninja copia suspiró—. Él fue tras ella.

—Mi pregunta es... ¿Por qué se ha perdido? ¿A quién tenían que buscar? —Kakashi levantó la vista y miró directamente a los ojos blancos ante él. No había otra salida, tenía que decirle todo a ese hombre. Era su hija, la heredera del clan. Además, Hiashi era uno de los hombres influentes de Konoha. Tenía que saberlo.

—Cuando Hinata volvió de su última misión, reportó que había encontrado el paradero de Uchiha Sasuke. Ella, junto con Naruto y algunos otros, fueron enviados tras él. —Los ojos blancos lo miraron con gesto salvaje. Las venas alrededor de los ojos del hombre aparecieron, llenando de furia su rostro, normalmente calmado.

—¿Mandaste a mi hija tras el traidor Uchiha?

—Sí.

Por un momento, Kakashi sintió que necesitaría proteger su propia vida. Sin embargo, sólo vio cómo el hombre tiraba la silla al levantarse y abandonaba la habitación sin decir nada más. Aquello era malo. Realmente malo. Tenía que reunir al consejo una vez más.

De todas formas, seguía sin poder entender la razón por la que Sasuke quisiera raptar a la heredera Hyuuga. ¿Estaba interesado en su Byakugan? No, no podía ser eso. ¿Querría cambiar su libertad negociando la vida de la Hyuuga? ¿O simplemente se había vuelto tan loco como para llegar al punto de sólo querer tener un juguete más?

Kakashi se levantó de golpe y abandonó la habitación. Tenía que arreglarlo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

… _Ella no está aquí._

—¿Entonces dónde está?

… _Aquí no._

Naruto apretó los dientes y pateó la mesa de madera. En su modo Kyuubi, despedía una luz que llenaba aquel lugar oculto entre las sombras. Alguien había estado allí, había vivido allí, pero no podía ver ninguna pertenencia personal. No sentía ningún rastro de chakra. Cualquiera pudo haber estado ocupando ese lugar.

… _Deja de perder el tiempo. Puedes seguir buscándola o tomar un descanso. Has estado corriendo durante dos días seguidos._

Kurama era realmente molesto en este tipo de situaciones. Él era el Nueve Colas. No podía dejar que ese chico arrogante lo sometiera tan fácilmente, corriendo de un lado a otro tras la poseedora del Byakugan. Por otro lado, el zorro le daba a Naruto chakra, y ahora empezaba a sentirse cansado.

—No. No descansaré hasta que la encuentre.

… _Si te debilitas por estar exhausto, te mataré._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hinata cerró los ojos, dejando caer su cabeza a un lado. Le dolía el corazón, las muñecas, su cuerpo entero se sentía pesado y frío. Su chaqueta no la abrigaba lo suficiente.

Además, el hombre que estaba ante ella tenía un abrigo, y no parecía notar el frío ártico en aquel pequeño espacio en que se encontraban. La chica abrió los ojos, no estaba segura si seguía dentro de un genjutsu o no. Miró su brazo izquierdo, oculto tras el abrigo beige, pero obviamente inmóvil.

—¿Lo has reconsiderado?

—No te ayudaré de ninguna manera, incluso si eso me cuesta la vida.

—Muy bien... —Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la espada que solía llevar le atravesó el abdomen. El Uchiha ajustó el mango para girar la espada dentro del cuerpo de la chica para hacer la herida más profunda. Dio un paso atrás, divertido por su obra.

El hombre vio cómo la chica apretaba los dientes, la sangre goteaba de su boca, manchando su chaqueta. Sus ojos se entrecerrados, el dolor paralizo todo su cuerpo. Pasó un tiempo antes de que ella lo mirara. Respiraba con dificultad y le dirigió una fría y acusadora mirada.

—Te he dicho... que no te ayudaré... incluso si muero por ello. —Aquello enfadó al hombre. Se agachó de nuevo, los ojos rojos se posaron en la larga cicatriz de su mejilla. Se veía extraña en ella, aunque no podía entender por qué.

—¿Por qué te sacrificarías por algo tan estúpido? —Parecía que ella no esperaba esa pregunta. Podría ser eso, o simplemente necesitaba tiempo para coger fuerzas y poder contestar. El dolor de su estómago se hacía más intenso.

—Por Naruto-kun.

—¿Naruto? —Parpadeó, obviamente confundido—. Honestamente, no podías haberme dicho algo más estúpido.

Agarró su espada y la sacó de su cuerpo de un rápido movimiento y miró cómo chorreaba la sangre. Hinata vio cómo él examinaba el metal con fascinación. Se llevó a Kusanagi cerca de su rostro y dejó caer las gotas de sangre directamente en su boca. La heredera miró hacia otro lado, sintiéndose enferma. El hombre frente a ella era un completo psicópata.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Así que, ¿morirías porque tengo un punto de vista diferente del Dobe?

—Te he preguntado algo antes. —Sasuke movió sus ojos desde la espada hacia ella, y con un movimiento ligero la puso en su vaina de nuevo.

—No estás en posición de ordenar, princesa Hyuuga. —Hinata miró a otro lado. Cada vez que él le hablaba, su rostro se acercaba demasiado al suyo, y la hacía sentir demasiado incómoda. El hombre cogió su rostro entre sus dedos y la obligó a mirarlo—. Contéstame.

—Sí. Moriría por él. —Con sorpresa, el ultimo Uchiha le soltó y dio unos pasos atrás, dándole la espalda. Cuando dejó de sentir dolor, suspiró. Había sido otro genjutsu. No podía evitarlos... al menos, no todavía. Miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que el hombre se había sentado frente a ella en el suelo. Su brazo útil descansaba sobre su rodilla, y una imperturbable y seria expresión llenaba su rostro.

—¿No estás cansada todavía?

Lo estaba. Pero Hinata sabía que podía aguantar más, tendría más posibilidades si conseguía cansarlo a él también. Por otro lado, estaba segura que el resto la estaría buscando. Si pudiera distraerlo, los encontrarían y podrían enfrentarse a él fácilmente.

El hombre frente a ella suspiró. Se levantó y acomodó su abrigo, cerrando la distancia entre ellos en solo unos pasos. Con calma, aquella expresión inmutable fue reemplazada por una de rabia. La agarró por el cabello y la levantó para que pudiera mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Nadie va a encontrarte aquí. Si huyes, morirás. Arregla mi brazo y puede que deje de jugar con tu mente antes de que la pierdas completamente.

Después volvió a dejarla de un empujón en la silla, hasta que perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre su espalda. Sus muñecas crujieron al soportar el peso de su propio cuerpo. Se las arregló para cortar las cuerdas con un trozo de madera astillada y junto chakra en sus palmas, dirigiéndolas hacia el pecho del moreno. Sasuke cayó hacia atrás, agarrándola para mantener el equilibrio y de paso, rompió la ropa que llevaba ella. La joven saltó sobre e intentó golpearlo, pero él con agilidad la tomo por su muñeca y la retorció. Gritó mientras sus huesos se rompían bajo la presión. Intentó apartarlo, pero sólo consiguió golpearse contra el suelo. Sasuke no esperó para saltar sobre ella, agarrándole la otra muñeca con la misma mano. Levantó sus brazos sobre su cabeza, apoyándolos contra el suelo de madera. La aprisionó contra el suelo con el peso de su propio cuerpo y la miró, demasiado enfadado por su comportamiento.

Involuntariamente, Hinata se sonrojó. Nadie había estado tan cerca de ella físicamente, y ese hombre era la última persona que dejaría que la tocara. Se revolvió y siseó, pero él era más fuerte que ella. Activó su Byakugan, e hizo salir chakra de cada poro de su cuerpo, pero pareció no dañarlo. Necesitaba sus manos para utilizar sus técnicas.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El Uchiha la miró, el Sharingan brillaba con la pequeña luz. Aquella mujer era muy débil. Podía provocarle grandes daños con sus ataques de chakra, pero físicamente no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder apartarlo.

Sasuke vio cómo se retorcía y no pudo evitar reírse. El histérico sonido llenó el aire frío e hizo que ella temblara. No se había divertido tanto en bastante tiempo. El hecho de que ella se sintiera tan incómoda le agradaba. Se agachó de nuevo, juntando su rostro al de ella.

—Mi brazo por los tuyos. Arréglalo y no te romperé ninguno de los dos.

No era un genjutsu. Al menos, aquello era la realidad. Sólo tenía una opción ahí, y por mucho que no quisiera hacerlo, no tenía otra opción. Hinata cogió aire y concentró chakra, situándolo en su frente. Aquello inmediatamente empezó a provocarle un incesante dolor de cabeza, pero tenía que hacer algo. Volviendo a respirar, le dio un cabezazo al Uchiha, haciendo estallar todo aquel chakra contra él. Por un instante sus ojos rojos parpadearon de rojo a negro. Luego, se volvieron totalmente negros. El hombre cayó sobre ella, totalmente inconsciente.

La Hyuuga permaneció tumbada durante un momento, intentando aclarar su mente. Apenas podía respirar, con él sobre su cuerpo. Hinata se lo quitó de encima usando toda su fuerza, intentando no pensar en el hecho que lo estaba tocando. Justo después, cuando se levantó, se dio cuenta que esa había sido la peor idea que había tenido. Aquel ataque le había hecho tanto daño a su oponente como a ella. Se frotó la frente e intentó levantarse de nuevo, teniendo éxito en su cuarto intento. El hombre en el suelo estaría dormido al menos por un par de horas más, así que tenía suficiente tiempo para conseguir ayuda. Después de todo, el País del Hierro tenía buenas relaciones con Konoha. Podría enviar una carta a su casa desde allí.

Hinata reunió todas sus fuerzas para poder curar su brazo. Curando su muñeca rota, se fue de la pequeña casa, dirigiéndose a aquel páramo salvaje.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Rohan y su hermano se habían estado escondiendo en la nieve por horas, esperando que no pasara nadie. Parecía que volverían con las manos vacías. El hombre se levantó y quitó la nieve que lo cubría para ocultar su presencia.

—No ha habido suerte. Estoy empezando a pensar que estabas borracho cuando viste ese gran halcón que nos dijiste.

—Te lo dije, no estaba borracho cuando lo vi. Era gigantesco. —Elric se quitó la nieve del abrigo y suspiró. Empezaba a dudar de sus propios recuerdos.

—Volvamos. Tenemos que ir a la taberna y comer algo, tal vez luego podamos ver algún pájaro gigante. —El rubio alto sonrió un poco y flexionó sus codos. Echando un último vistazo a su espalda, función el ceño.

—¿Rohan?

—¿Qué? ¿Es una foca gigante ahora? —Y entonces, su hermano se quedó totalmente paralizado.

En las tierras del norte todo solía estar en verdadera calma. Nunca pasaba nada en la pequeña aldea del cuero. La gente se preocupaba de cosas pequeñas, así que cualquier cambio los sorprendía.

Los dos hombres miraron a la fantasmagórica criatura que caminaba a la distancia. Allí todos tenían vista de águila, cuerpos fuertes, y cabello claro. Y aquella persona no era uno de ellos.

Rohan fue el primero en saltar del agujero en el que se encontraban. Se aproximó a la mujer muy rápido, mirándola. Pronto, su hermano y otros tres de su grupo estaban a su lado, rodeando a aquel extraño. Su cabello era muy oscuro y realmente largo, y se movía como si fuera humo, producto de los vientos fríos. Sus ojos eran extraños, blancos, como si fuera un fantasma. Su rostro era tan bonito como el de una ninfa, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y tenía los labios llenos, parecía una diosa. Además, una profunda cicatriz descansaba en su mejilla, totalmente en discordancia con el resto de sus suaves facciones. La mujer estaba estremeciéndose, obviamente sus ropas no eran lo suficientemente gruesas para aquel tiempo. Parecía débil, como si estuviera sufriendo. Vio a los hombres y les habló suavemente en una lengua que ellos no entendieron.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Elric dio un paso al frente y ella retrocedió. Los miraba interrogante, obviamente sin entenderles—. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? —Le preguntó a su hermano, volviéndose hacia él.

—¿No es obvio? Es una intrusa en las tierras del este. Tenemos que tener cuidado, debemos hacer algo antes de que sepan que llego aquí en primer lugar.

El hombre alto crujió su cuello, analizando a la persona que había ante él. Se aproximó a la mujer y acercó la mano hacia ella. Observó cómo la curiosa expresión de la joven se volvía a una alertada, para ser reemplazada por una de dolor. Luego, cayó al suelo, completamente sin vida. El hombre había drenado completamente su chakra. Tomando una profunda respiración, Rohan sonrió, sintiendo aquella extraña esencia dentro de él. La cogió de entre la nieve y la cargó en sus hombros.

—Vamos a divertirnos un poco.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Seis.**

 **Notas:** ¡Hola gente bella! ¿Cómo han estado? ¡Uy! Esta vez si que me pase con la tardanza, lo siento por eso, pero estuve tan ocupada con mis clases y cuando tenía tiempo libre estaba tan cansada que me ponía a dormir o a hacer otras cosas para relajarme. Y cuando salí de vacaciones de invierno, debo reconocer que estuve muy perezosa y que no les preste mucha atención a mis historias, y me pase todas las vacaciones leyendo el primer libro de la saga de "Canción de hielo y fuego". Espero que estos dos capítulos compensaran esta larguísima tardanza, y tratare de que el próximo capítulo no demore tanto. Otra cosa, estoy por regresar a clases, por lo que voy a tener poco tiempo, pero les aseguro que cada mes voy a publica capítulos, es una promesa. Me despido, nos leemos pronto, besos.

 **Link historia original:** www . fanfiction s/8914719/1/ The-Madness-of-an-Enchanting-Obsession

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	7. No puedes escapar

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**Kishimoto**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**AnnaDax**_ y fue beteada por _**Aika Yami**_.

 **xxx**

Sasuke abrió los ojos y miró la vieja y sucia habitación en la que estaba. Tenía la vista nublada, y el Sharingan no la aclaraba. Llevo su mano útil hacia su rostro, y tocó el centro de su frente. Esperaba encontrar una herida profunda, pero solo encontró una pequeña protuberancia y un poco de sangre. El ataque de esa mujer no había sido ni externo, ni físico. Había sido un ataque de chakra y le había hecho daño interno.

—Kuso. —Siseó e intentó levantarse, pero no tuvo éxito. Caer al suelo, sólo complicaba las cosas para él. Al final, se las arregló para rodar sobre su propio estómago y se arrastró para abrir la pequeña puerta. Siguió arrastrándose hasta fuera y dejó caer la cabeza en la nieve. Aquello hizo efecto inmediato, dejándole ver con más claridad. Miró a su alrededor. Había anochecido. Había estado inconsciente al menos por medio día. Concentrándose, pudo ponerse de rodillas, sin caerse completamente. Apartando la sangre de sus ojos, parpadeó, mirando el rastro que la chica había dejado en la nieve. Sus pasos desaparecerían pronto, no dejaba de nevar nunca en aquellas tierras. Tenía que darse prisa.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hyuuga Hiashi estaba desesperado. Observó cómo el halcón mensajero volaba en la distancia e intentó calmarse. Algunos de los miembros del clan conocían la situación y sabían cómo proceder en este tipo de situaciones. Además, necesitaba ayuda en esto. Como el mayor y, como líder del clan, no podía abandonar Konoha, pero sabía qué cosas podía hacer. Teniendo en mente al líder de Suna y las excelentes relaciones con Naruto y toda la aldea oculta de la hoja, estaba seguro de que el Kazekage le ofrecería su ayuda.

Por eso, el hombre le había pedido ayuda a Gaara, tanto su hija como Naruto estaban de misión para encontrar al Uchiha perdido. Ellos dos podrían estar en algún lugar del país del viento, así que el ex jinchuriki sería un buen localizador en este aspecto.

Kakashi también vio al pájaro y se mantuvo en silencio, el hombre ante él se sentó de golpe en el sofá y enterró el rostro entre las manos. Era la primera vez que Hatake veía al Hyuuga tan inestable, tan enfadado. Aún con todo, el Hokage no estaba demasiado preocupado. Estaba seguro de que Naruto la encontraría. Y quién sabe, también tenía sus dudas de que el Uchiha llegara a hacerle algo a la heredera. Fuera lo que fuese para lo que la necesitaba, la quería viva.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hinata recobró la consciencia sólo para encontrarse de nuevo atada. Así que se había visto envuelta en otro genjutsu. Le dolía la cabeza y se sentía muy débil, pero al menos ya no tenía frío. Miró el lugar a su alrededor y unos pasos más adelante, vio una bonita y caliente cama. La silla en la que estaba era blanda, le recordaba a unas de la mansión de su clan. ¿De todas formas, dónde estaba?

La chica se quedó congelada cuando los recuerdos la invadieron. Había dejado inconsciente a Sasuke, sólo para ser encontrada por un hombre alto y rubio que llevaba cuerdas y hachas. Recordó que uno de ellos la había sometido en una especie de jutsu, uno que ella no conocía, y que no necesitaba sellos o contacto físico. Aquella tierra no la había visto nunca, y no conocía a nadie allí. Apretó los ojos recordando las palabras de Sasuke.

 _Nadie te encontrará. Y si corres, morirás._

Aquellas tierras estaban en algún lugar de los reinos del oeste. El Uchiha la había arrastrado fuera del mundo shinobi y la había llevado a un lugar diferente. Quería gritar. La gente allí hablaba un lenguaje diferente, y su sistema de chakra era diferente. No eran enemigos, pero tampoco eran aliados. Era una intrusa allí, un huésped no querido, y tenía que ser eliminada.

Además, seguía atada a una silla, sin fuerza, ni siquiera podía mover los dedos. Su muñeca izquierda continuaba doliéndole. No era Sakura, podía hacer que parar de sangrar una herida y cerrarlas, pero los huesos rotos no eran lo suyo. Hinata abrió los ojos y suspiró. Tenía pocas opciones. Sería interrogada, o asesinada, o brutalmente torturada. Lo más probable es que pasara todo aquello, pero no necesariamente en ese orden. Miró a su alrededor, intentando activar su byakugan, pero no tenía suficiente chakra. La habían drenado. Ahora era un mero civil, una extraña en tierras donde no tenía poder para protegerse.

La Hyuuga vio al hombre que la había dejado sin poder aparecer entre las sombras. La miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, algo hizo que quisiera volver a estar con el Uchiha.

Caminó hacia delante y se inclinó ante ella, mirando directamente su cicatriz. Se sentía intimidada por él y lo demostraba en sus ojos, y trataba de ocultar su rostro entre su negro cabello. Rohan enarcó una ceja, atónito por la calma con la que aquella chica manejaba la situación. Parecía que no era la primera vez que la habían raptado. Cogiéndole el rostro con su mano, hizo que ella lo mirara.

La miro a sus incoloros ojos blancos. _¿Por qué ella no tiene pupilas? ¿Puede ver acaso?_

—Si es otro genjutsu, no va a convencerme para que cure tu brazo.

El hombre frunció el ceño ante aquellos sonidos extraños de su lenguaje. Su voz era suave y gentil, aunque él no entendía ni una palabra. Podría encontrar un traductor, pero realmente no le importaba. Ella no necesitaba oír lo que sucedería a continuación, seguramente ya lo sabía.

—¿Rohan? —el hombre se volvió hacia su hermano con mirada interrogante—. ¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea?

—Elric, sólo haz guardia. No quiero que nadie me interrumpa. Y cálmate, tendrás tu turno. —El hombre más joven miró a la chica atada y suspiró. No le divertían las ideas de su hermano, pero no era momento de discutir. No podría pararlo. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación hacía la taberna. Beber era un mejor plan que violar a otra niña—. Así que. —Empezó, tan pronto como su hermano abandonó la habitación—. ¿Debería preocuparme por tu nombre?

Hinata lo miró con los ojos completamente abiertos. No entendía de lo que habían hablado esos dos hombres, pero juzgando sus expresiones, estaba en una situación muy mala. Parecía que le preguntaba algo, pero la única respuesta que ella le dio fue un rudo movimiento cuando lo miró. Intentó liberarse sin éxito.

 _Por favor, que sea otro genjutsu._

—No vas a ir a ninguna parte. A menos que prefieras la cama en vez de la silla. Pero necesitas prometer que te comportaras.

Ella volvió a mirarlo, intentando activar el byakugan. Se apartó, ladeo la cabeza para no mirar al que intentaba acercarse a ella. Sin embargo, él era demasiado fuerte para sus débiles intentos. Cubrió su rostro con sus cálidas manos, echándola hacia atrás.

—Intentaré ser amable, así que debes actuar como si te gustara. —Volviendo a acercarse una vez más, el hombre apretó sus finos labios sobre los de ella, con los ojos grises abiertos, viendo el shock corriendo por el rostro de la mujer. Intentó apartarlo, pero la agarró con ambas manos. Su lengua recorrió su labio inferior e intentó ganar acceso dentro de su boca. De repente, el hombre gritó y se apartó de ella.

Hinata había mordido su lengua tan fuerte como había podido, tanto que saboreó la sangre del extraño. La ponía enferma.

—¡Tú, pequeña puta! —Escupió sangre y la abofeteó. Su cabeza se inclinó a la derecha, su mejilla ardía—. Así que prefieres esto rudo, ¿eh? —La agarró por el cabello y la enderezó para que le mirara, divirtiéndole el chillido de terror que salió directo de los pulmones de la joven. Con la otra mano, el hombre abrió su chaqueta, revelando el top de rejilla. La joven se retorció e intentó golpearlo con su cabeza, pero sólo hizo que él se pusiera más furioso. Lentamente, cogió el final de su camiseta y tiró hacia arriba, revelando su estómago. Rozó su piel con las yemas de los dedos y ella intentó apartarse. Un enorme sonrojo apareció en su pálido rostro—. ¿Qué? ¿No te habían tocado antes?

Aquella mano grande pasó por debajo del top y se encaminó a su pecho. Rohan había estado con muchas mujeres, complacientes o no, pero ninguna había tenido tantas curvas. Aquella chica entre sus brazos era joven, no tendría más de veinte, y era muy delgada, así que no podía entender cómo podía soportar aquellos enormes pechos en su frágil figura. Algunas chicas, simplemente, tenían suerte.

La joven gritó, pero él le cubrió la boca mientras le arrancaba la camiseta, mirando directamente el sujetador. Se acercó a ella y lamió su cuello, divirtiéndose de la forma en la que ella intentaba escapar de él. Aquello iba a ser más divertido de lo que él había esperado.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Nadie se dio cuenta cuando la puerta de la taberna se abrió. Nadie prestó atención al hombre que entró. Nadie tuvo la precaución de ver cómo miraba a su alrededor, con sus ojos rojos. Sin embargo, nadie pudo evitar ver las llamas negras que aparecieron en una de las mesas. El hombre sentado allí se levantó de un salto e intentó apagarlas, sólo para prender de fuego sus ropas también. El agua y el alcohol lo salpicaban, pero no daba resultado. Las llamas se iban extendiendo sobre la madera sin parar.

Algunos de los hombres del pueblo fueron inteligentes como para salir corriendo. Otros entendidos, alzaron las hachas en sus manos. Todos los ojos estaban sobre el recién llegado. Sólo Elric sabía lo que estaba pasando. Dio un paso atrás. Tenía que avisar a su hermano. Ese hombre conocía a la chica, ella no podría haber llegado aquí sola. Seguramente se había perdido y se había separado de su compañero.

El joven intentó correr escaleras arriba, pero quedo congelado por el horror, vio cómo el hombre de cabello negro cogía la espada de su espalda y cortaba el cuello de tres personas simultáneamente. La sangre salpicó sus ojos y miró a su alrededor. Mató a algunos otros que saltaron hacia él, esquivo un ataque y corto en dos a su atacante. El miedo inmovilizaba al joven, pero tenía que moverse, tenía que ir donde su hermano, de inmediato. Elric corrió tan rápido como pudo, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar a esa persona. De alguna manera se materializó ante él, su expresión era inmutable, y tenía el rostro lleno de sangre, haciéndolo temblar. El hombre intentó agarrar su medallón y pronunció un hechizo protector, pero sólo vio cómo su brazo caía al suelo ante él. Antes de que pudiera chillar, Elric Osken cayó muerto en el suelo de madera.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El edificio estaba ardiendo. Sasuke tumbo una a una las puertas de aquel lugar, pero encontró las habitaciones vacías. Hizo lo mismo con otra, pero corrió la misma suerte. Parecía que Hinata había drenado su chakra, para que él no pudiera sentir su presencia. O era eso, o estaba muerta.

El hombre se detuvo, intentando distinguir los sonidos que podía oír. Los gritos venían a la distancia, pero había un gemido familiar que podía oírse por encima de los demás. Dando pasos largos, Sasuke intentó abrir la puerta que estaba a final del corredor. Estaba cerrada. Suspiró y levantó el pie, abriéndola de una patada. Caminó adentro, mirando la chimenea. Ante él había un gran sofá, y sobre este una extraña figura encogida. Se medió levantó y lo miró a los ojos con sorpresa. Cerrando la puerta tras él, el Uchiha caminó hacia el hombre y lo miró.

Era igual que el resto. Alto, rubio, y fácil de asustar. Parecía que sus facciones eran muy extravagantes en aquella tierra, el cabello negro y sus ojos eran una potente amenaza para aquella gente. Rohan dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y se tropezó con su bota.

Sasuke miró al hombre agarrar un pequeño cuchillo ante él. Tenía el cinturón y los pantalones desabrochados. Estaba contento de que estuviera lo suficientemente oscuro para no ver más detalles. Sin embargo, aquel shinobi no tenía tiempo que perder. Estaba seguro que la gente iría tras él por esto. Suspiró y extendió su chakra a lo largo de su espada, un brillante destello atravesó el pecho de su oponente. El rubio intentó decir algo, pero la sangre se lo impidió. Sasuke limpió su arma cuando la sacó del cuerpo de su oponente. Estaba muerto cuando le cortó la cabeza, pero aquello sólo lo hizo por diversión.

Los ojos rojos se encontraron con los blancos con enfado. Miró a la chica Hyuuga, que intentaba ponerse sus ropas para cubrirse. La mayoría eran pedazos que estaban por el suelo a su alrededor. Bajó la cabeza, ocultando su rostro y pecho con el largo cabello.

—Me arreglarás el brazo, ¿o debería dejarte en esta tierra con esta gente? — El hombre de cabello negro no apartó la vista de su cabeza, aun cuando tenía cosas bastante más interesantes que ver en aquel momento. Ella respiró profundamente varias veces, buscando fuerza.

—Te... te curaré...

Sasuke no necesitó nada más. Caminó hacia la silla, cortando con su espada Kusanagi las gruesas cuerdas que la habían estado reteniendo. En primer lugar, libero sus piernas, a continuación, su brazo herido, y por ultimo su brazo derecho. La chica tembló, intentando esconder su desnudez tanto como pudiera. El hombre ante ella noto que sus mejillas estaban mojadas, pero era comprensible. De todas formas, había sido por su culpa.

Hinata intentó concentrar un poco de chakra en su palma, pero no era suficiente—. Yo... yo no puedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Él... —la chica respiró de nuevo y miró al hombre muerto en el suelo—. Él me quitó el chakra.

—¿Cómo?

—Yo creo... él... Él usó su medallón. —Sasuke recordó al otro hombre que había matado momentos antes y su collar. Había intentado usarlo contra él. Maldiciendo, caminó hasta el hombre sin cabeza y le quitó el collar del cuello. Miró el gran diamante rojo en su palma y luego lo puso en su bolsillo.

—Tenemos que irnos. Si te comportas, te devolveré tu chakra.

La heredera no contestó. Vio cómo él se quitaba el abrigo y se lo aventaba. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, dejándola sola. Todavía temblando, se levantó. Hinata ojeó al hombre muerto ante ella, sintiéndose realizada y al mismo tiempo asustada de estar divirtiéndose al ver su sangre en el suelo. Se puso el abrigo alrededor y lo ató. Necesitaría ropa nueva. También necesitaba encontrar a Sasuke. Por insano que fuera, era la única posibilidad que tenía de salir viva de allí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Siete.**

 **Notas:** como que aún estoy algo triste después de haber finalizado Traidor Marcado, pero la vida continua y todavía me quedan varias historias por delante, así que es momento de trabajar. Espero les guste el capítulo, nos leemos pronto. Besos.

 _Guest Guest:_ espero que este capítulo También te alegre el día.

 _Guest Norma:_ awww. Muchas gracias *-*

 **Link historia original:** www . fanfiction s/8914719/1/ The-Madness-of-an-Enchanting-Obsession

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	8. Todo es tú culpa

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**Kishimoto**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**AnnaDax**_ y fue beteada por _**Aika Yami**_.

 **xxx**

Estaban corriendo. La nieve era demasiado para Hinata como para manejarla, y se tropezó varias veces. Cayó sobre sus rodillas y las sandalias que vestía no la ayudaban.

La oscuridad era tan espesa que choco con Sasuke algunas veces. Él se movía con sinuosidad frente a ella, usando su _sharingan_ como guía, pero se detenía cada cierto tiempo para mirar a su alrededor. Chocando contra su espalda casi la tiró al suelo, pero el hombre estaba demasiado enfadado como para decirle algo a la chica. Después de todo, no tenía nada de _chakra_ , y al no dejarle usar su _kekkei_ _genkai_ era como haberla dejado prácticamente ciega. Su temblorosa figura lo distraía. Sin embargo, estaba contento de que ella no discutiera. Estaba demasiado incómoda por lo que había pasado, y era obediente y conocía sus prioridades. No importaba el tiempo que tuvieran que correr entre la nieve, el Uchiha estaba seguro de que ella podría hacerlo. Parecía lo suficientemente fuerte.

Necesitaba encontrar el bosque, o algo donde pudieran correr sin dejar rastro. El hombre de cabello negro pensó en derretir la nieve a su alrededor con su técnica del _Katon_ , pero aquello sólo empeoraría las cosas. Si sólo fuera poseedor del elemento viento. Sasuke se detuvo, sintiendo a la Hyuuga suavemente, su cuerpo frío golpearle de nuevo. Se volvió y la miró a los ojos blancos, abiertos con confusión.

—¿Qué elemento usas?

Ella parpadeó. —Agua.

—Maldita sea. —Se dio la vuelta y siguió corriendo, agarrándole la muñeca. Parecía temblar de dolor, pero él no tenía tiempo para preocuparse de eso. Si le devolvía el _chakra_ , podría hacer que sus pasos desaparecieran, pero no quería correr el riesgo de que hiciera algo estúpido de nuevo. Tenía que esperar a que aquella extraña tierra le diera la posibilidad de esconderse. Pensó que la estaba jalando de la muñeca que le había roto el día anterior, ¿pero acaso importaba? Si ella no hubiera sido tan imprudente, no se encontrarían en esta situación. De repente, se detuvo de nuevo, dando un paso a un lado para que la chica no se chocara con él por décima vez. Agarró de su bolsillo el amuleto que le había robado al hombre. Si el _chakra_ de la joven estaba en ese medallón, ¿podría usarlo él mismo? Sasuke dejó a la chica y se puso el colgante alrededor del cuello. Cerrando los ojos, se concentró. Se sorprendió de poder contactar con un poder ajeno con tanta facilidad. Después recordó que su brazo izquierdo estaba inmóvil. Incluso si él conocía algún _jutsu_ de agua, necesitaba ambas manos para poder hacerlo.

—Mierda.

Podía oír voces en la distancia. Extrañas luces le indicaban que la gente del pueblo seguramente iría a por él. Eran fuertes y probablemente sentían su fuerza, así que era mejor que no usara nada de _chakra_. Corriendo hacia delante, hizo crujir su cuello. La noche se estaba volviendo más fría. Empezaba a lamentar haberle dado a la Hyuuga su abrigo. Era su culpa haber dejado que le rompieran la ropa...

—Sasuke...

El hombre se volvió, agarrando a la joven, justo antes de que se chocara contra él. Parecía tener problemas para andar. Sus pies seguramente estaban congelados.

—Qué. —Vio cómo levantaba un poco una mano. A su izquierda, oculta en una bruma de nieve, apareció una alta montaña. El hombre tragó y miró en la distancia. Una tormenta venía. Aquello era bueno, borraría su rastro. Pero también podría matarlos. Si podían esconderse en algún páramo, tendrían alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir. Agarró la muñeca de la joven, arrastrándola con toda la fuerza que tenía. No tenía mucho en su mano izquierda.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuanto más alto subían, más frío hacía. Estaba nevando fuertemente, los pasos que dejaban en el camino eran rápidamente cubiertos. Aquello era bueno, y muy malo. El Uchiha vio a la chica tras de él. Su rostro mostraba determinación, pero sus labios se estaban volviendo azules. Sus pies, con las malditas sandalias de Konoha, se veían muy rígidos como para que los moviera libremente. Tenían que subir más alto. Si sólo pudiera hacer sellos, podría crear un halcón gigante y volar en su espalda. «Maldita mujer» _._

Sasuke no podía ver nada bajo la montaña, no podía oír nada. La nieve y el viento eran demasiado fuertes. Un extraño sonido hizo que se diera la vuelta, y se quedó congelado en su sitio. La chica había caído sobre sus rodillas, hundiéndose profundamente en la nueve. Por un momento sólo la miró, viendo cómo intentaba levantarse y no podía. La Hyuuga levantó los ojos hacia él, con una expresión llena de calma en su rostro.

— _Gomenasai_.

El portador del Sharingan se quedó mirándola un momento más, debatiéndose entre qué podía hacer. Estaba al límite de su fuerza también. Tenían que resguardarse. Deseando estar lo suficientemente alto como para no atraer la atención, Sasuke invocó a _Susanoo_. El esqueleto gigante apareció sobre él y los cubrió de oscuridad mientras él se daba cuenta de que apenas tenía _chakra_. Parecía ser que no los habían notado. El espíritu desenvainó su espada y la clavó en la montaña. Creando un agujero, aunque no lo suficientemente profundo. Forzando la espada a que entrara más, Sasuke apretó sus dientes e hincó una rodilla en el suelo. Estaba tan cansado...

Cuando el gigante fantasma púrpura sacó la espada, su poseedor miró el profundo hueco entre las rocas. ¿Sería seguro? No había tiempo de preocuparse por eso. Agarró a la joven, cogiéndola por la cintura y cargándola sobre uno de sus hombros. Entrando en la cueva recién hecha, caminó hasta el final y dejó caer a la mujer en el suelo. Tenía que cubrir la entrada.

Con la ayuda de _Susanoo_ de nuevo, apiló algunas rocas en la puerta de la cueva y miró la pesada nieve concentrándose. Esperaba que funcionase. De alguna manera Sasuke se las arregló para cubrir el total de la entrada, y cuando lo hizo, caminó hacia Hinata y cayó a su lado en el suelo. Hacía mucho frío, pero al menos no tenían que sentir el viento. Él había planeado algo tan diferente.

El Uchiha se quitó el collar y miró a la joven. El lugar estaba sumido en la oscuridad, pero el joven podía verla bien con su _sharingan_. Por su parte, Hinata estaba mirándose los pies, frotándose los dedos congelados.

—¿Te das cuenta de que todo esto ha sido por tu culpa?

Ella levantó sus ojos con sorpresa—. Tú me raptaste en primer lugar.

—Te advertí lo que podría pasarte si te escapabas.

La joven apretó los dientes y miró hacia sus pies de nuevo. Apenas veía en la oscuridad. Sabía que Sasuke podría hacer fuego, pero aquello revelaría su escondite. Además, necesitaba utilizar ambos brazos para ello.

—Si te curo el brazo, ¿me dejarás marchar?

—No.

—Ah... —Apretó su pie, comprobando si podía sentirlo—. No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no sólo me matas entonces? —Miró cómo la silueta en la oscuridad se volvía hacia ella.

—Si hubiera querido matarte, habría acabado contigo hace tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres de mí?

—Para empezar, —Sasuke se levantó, sólo para sentarse frente a ella—. Quiero que arregles mi brazo. —Hinata parpadeó. Sus ojos rojos brillaban en aquella oscuridad, haciéndole parecer un demonio. La joven desvió la mirada.

—¿Y si no quiero hacerlo?

—La próxima vez que alguien intente violarte, puede que yo no quiera salvarte. —La chica entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo. Luego dejó caer su cabello hacia delante, cubriéndole el rostro. Era un hecho que no podía olvidar, había corrido directamente a los brazos de aquellos extraños y asquerosos hombres. El recuerdo de cómo aquel bastardo la había tocado, la hacía temblar. Si el criminal Uchiha no hubiera podido encontrarla a tiempo...

—Gracias. —Sasuke la miró directamente, aunque estaba totalmente cubierta por la cortina negra que formaba su cabello.

—Arregla mi brazo.

La chica necesitó algo de tiempo para reunir fuerza y mirarlo de nuevo. Podía sentir sus mejillas ardiendo por alguna razón—. Yo... yo no tengo _chakra_.

—Lo tengo yo. —Cogió el medallón y la dejó mirarlo. Se acercó a ella y se lo puso alrededor del cuello—. Si te concentras, podrás acceder a tu fuerza. Y si te comportas, podría devolvértelo permanentemente.

En ese momento, Sasuke no tenía ni idea de cómo podría hacerlo. Pero habérselo colocado era más que suficiente. Observó a la joven cerrar los ojos y sintió el movimiento del _chakra_. Vio cómo entraba en su cuerpo usando su _sharingan_. Comprobó cómo a la Hyuuga disfrutaba del calor que sus poderes le estaban dando. La mano derecha de la joven apareció bajo el abrigo que la cubría y movió los dedos, que brillaban azulados por su _chakra_.

—Esto... puede que duela un poco.

El hombre no contestó. Ella sabía que él no se preocupaba por el dolor y se sintió estúpida por decírselo. Hinata concentró más _chakra_ en su palma y lo miró. Podría volver a golpearlo. Podría dejarlo inconsciente y volver a correr, abandonándolo. Pero, ¿qué ganaría con eso? No sabía dónde estaba, y antes de que pudiera llegar a casa, podrían volver a capturarla, o podría congelarse hasta morir. Además, aquello ponía en peligro también la vida del Uchiha. No era como si no tuviera razones para dejarlo morir, pero era demasiado importante para Naruto. Hinata se congeló, dándose cuenta de que no había pensado en el Uzumaki desde que el Uchiha la había raptado. Intentó alejar esos pensamientos, y estampó su mano contra el brazo de Sasuke, observando cómo él se recostaba un poco, tumbándose sobre su espalda. Unos segundos pasaron, pero él no se movía. El pánico la asaltó, y Hinata se arrastró hasta donde estaba él para mirarlo.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, con expresión calmada. Por primera vez, la chica vio en él a un ser humano. Él era... impresionante. Parpadeó y movió su cabeza, intentando distraerse. ¿Por qué no estaba consciente? Sólo había lanzado una corriente de _chakra_ a su cuerpo, restaurándolo. No debería haber tenido ese efecto. La chica lo estudió, intentando ver si estaba respirando. Chilló cuando sus ojos rojos la atravesaron y levantó su brazo, moviéndolo en el aire. La apartó, ampliando la distancia entre ellos. Hinata apoyó las palmas de sus manos en el suelo, intentando mantenerse en pie. Miró sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa de medio lado mientras observaba los movimientos de su brazo. Sasuke estaba viendo que ya podía utilizarlo. Estaba contenta de que volviera a funcionar, pero aquello era demasiado para ella.

Hinata se apartó, pero con aquel simple movimiento, cayó de espaldas. Sasuke se había dado la vuelta y la había cubierto como si fuera una manta. Justo después se había sentado sobre su estómago y siguió examinando su brazo. Movía los dedos con ligereza e ignoraba las protestas de la mujer bajo él. Con el mismo brazo, arrancó el collar de su cuello y volvió a meterlo en su bolsillo. La miró.

—Por favor, levántate de encima mío.

—No olvides que estabas en la misma posición cuando te encontré. Eres muy fácil de violar. —Su rostro ardió, e intentó golpearle y salto, tratando de alejarse lo más posible de él.

—Devuélveme el amuleto.

—Tómalo tú misma.

Se sonrojó una vez más, y se giró. La joya estaba en un bolsillo de su pantalón y eso la dejaba fuera de combate. Sasuke sabía que no se atrevería a tocarlo, y por eso había elegido ese lugar. Hinata se frotó los brazos, sintiéndose más fría que nunca. Su _chakra_ la había calentado un poco, pero perder de nuevo su poder la había congelado todavía más.

—Tenemos que esperar a que pase la tormenta. —Continuó—. Con suerte, por la mañana estaremos a salvo y podremos irnos. Invocaré un halcón, así que podremos... ¿Qué? —Sasuke miró a la chica. La joven no pudo sostenerle la mirada y dirigió su vista a otro lado. Ese hombre era fuerte y no demostraba nada, pero la heredera podía darse cuenta del frío que estaba pasando. Su abrigo era agradable y caliente, pero Sasuke sólo llevaba una camiseta y pantalones cortos. Sus labios, que normalmente se curvaban en una sonrisa demoníaca, estaban muy pálidos. Hinata respiró profundamente y se quitó el abrigo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Tenías razón. Es mi culpa que estemos en esta situación. Me salvaste, así que te devuelvo tu abrigo.

Los ojos rojos se abrieron con sorpresa y rabia. La miró por un momento, dándose cuenta de sus palabras. ¿Cómo podía tener tan buenos modales en un momento como ese? —Prefiero sentir frío a verte desnuda.

Inmediatamente la Hyuuga se sintió despreciada. No sabía por qué, pero sus palabras fueron insultantes. Estaba ofreciéndole congelarse ella en vez de él, ¿y el Uchiha se indignaba por su desnudez? Ella era muy tímida y no dejaría a nadie que la viera en aquellas condiciones, pero la situación requería medidas desesperadas. Además, aquel hombre la estaba volviendo loca. Realmente no debería importarle lo que él pensara de ella.

Al final la chica volvió a sentarse en el suelo, contra la pared. Sus pies no la obedecían, estaban inútiles por el frío. Volvió a mirar al hombre ante ella, su alta figura. Probablemente era un poco más alto que Naruto, pero tenía menos musculatura. Hinata no podía olvidar cómo usaba sus músculos cuando llegaba a necesitarlos. Sonrojándose, cerró los ojos. Aquel hombre la frustraba más de lo que podía imaginar.

El Uchiha la miró por lo que parecieron horas, y luego suspiró.

—Levántate.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Solo levántate.

No lo obedeció, así que la obligó, agarrándola de las muñecas y levantándola él. Le desabotonó con calma el abrigo y se lo quitó. El aire frío la golpeó como cuchillos, pero antes de que ella pudiera apartarse e intentar calentar su cuerpo, la acercó hacia él. Pasó los brazos alrededor de su delgado torso. Hinata intentó apartarlo, y gritó cuando los dos cayeron al suelo. Sasuke se sentó y la arrastró para que quedara en su regazo.

Uchiha Sasuke esperó a que se calmara y parara de intentar librarse. Era la mujer más testaruda que había conocido. Con los dientes apretados, la acercó más y puso el abrigo sobre ambos lo mejor que pudo. Se sumieron en silencio. La chica no era estúpida. Entendió lo que estaba pasando, y él decidió aclarárselo para que no se hiciera ideas equivocadas.

—Es el único modo de que nos mantengamos calientes, así que deja de luchar.

Sin embargo, ella ya no luchaba contra él. El cuerpo del moreno estaba tan frío como las rocas a su alrededor, pero segundos después ella pudo sentir cómo el calor volvía a él, calentándola también. Hinata inspiró y exhaló. Él era más musculoso de lo que había pensado, era casi incomodo apoyarse contra él. La heredera finalmente se convenció de que no había escape y se relajó, dejando caer su cabeza contra su pecho. Podía oír el palpitar pausado del corazón del chico. ¿Estaba bien? La respiración de Sasuke le hacía cosquillas y le calentó el cuello. Abriendo los ojos, a Hinata la golpeó la cruda realidad. Ella disfrutaba esto. Era agradable.

Hinata hizo su mejor intento para no pensar en ello. La confundía demasiado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Ocho.**

 **Notas:** y después de mucho tiempo, he vuelto con una actualización… los extrañaba mis queridos fans del SasuHina, últimamente he estado más involucrada en otros fandom, pero no crean que por eso los he olvidado a ustedes. Espero les gustara este capítulo, yo me divertí con el XD ¡oh! Y una cosa más, antes de que lo olvide, las actualizaciones de esta historia al igual que las otras van a ser publicadas a medida que pueda terminarlas, pero lo más rápido que puedo hacer el trabajo en tiempo de universidad, es UN capitulo por mes, así que por favor no me maten por tardar. No lo hago con intención. Sin nada más que decirles, me despido.

Miles de besos para todos. Bye bye.

 _Guest :_ pues eso es verdad, por ahora Sasuke es su única posibilidad de sobrevivir, ya más adelante veremos cómo se las arregla este dúo dinámico.

 _Guest amor12:_ qué bueno que te gustara el sasuhina, errr… lo siento cariño, pero no, nunca en ninguna vida ni en ningún universo alterno yo publicaría nh. Perdón, pero no me gusta esa ship.

 _Guest guest:_ awww… muchas gracias. Yo igual te quiero y espero que este capítulo también te gustara.

 _Link historia original:_ www . fanfiction s/8914719/1/ The-Madness-of-an-Enchanting-Obsession

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	9. Comportarse

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**Kishimoto**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**AnnaDax**_ y fue beteada por _**Aika**_ _**Yami**_.

 **xxx**

Hinata abrió los ojos y observó la oscuridad. Sentía una sensación de hormigueo en la punta de sus dedos e inmediatamente reconoció qué era:

Su _chakra_.

La chica cerró los ojos y activó su _Byakugan_. Observó a la distancia, viendo claramente lo que estaba pasado fuera de la cueva en la que se habían refugiado. Los campos nevados estaban en calma tras la tormenta de la pasada noche. Miró a su alrededor. Quienquiera que hubiera ido tras ellos, hubiera tenido que buscar refugio por la noche. Ellos estaban a salvo. Al menos, por ahora.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Dejó de sentir la calidez que el brazo de Sasuke cuando este dejó de rodearla bajo el abrigo. De repente, la Hyuuga se dio cuenta de toda la situación, y su rostro se tornó rojo. Saltó, agarrando la prenda para cubrirse con ella y miró al hombre, quien claramente estaba mirando directamente a su _Kekkei_ _Genkai_ activado. Sasuke tembló cuando el frío lo envolvió y miró a la chica ante él con enfado. Tocó con los dedos su bolsillo, notando que el medallón continuaba allí.

—Yo... yo no estoy segura de lo que pasó, pero mi _chakra_ había vuelto cuando me desperté... Al menos, parte de él. —El Uchiha se levantó lentamente, quitándose la suciedad de los pantalones. Centrando sus ojos negros en ella.

—Supongo que estando tan cerca, fuiste capaz de absorber parte de tu _chakra_. —Empezó a caminar, pasando por su lado y llegando hasta las rocas en la entrada de la cueva—. Como ya puedes hacerlo, mira los alrededores y comprueba que no haya nadie. —Sonrojándose profundamente, la mujer empezó a jugar con la manga de su abrigo.

—Ya lo hice. No hay nadie.

El hombre hizo un sello y estampó un _chidori_ contra las rocas. Cayeron alrededor y se volvieron escombros al instante. Contento por poder mover su mano de nuevo, dio un paso al frente y caminó fuera. La chica lo siguió y, ubicándose a su lado, miraron a la distancia. Hinata se sorprendió ante bonito paisaje blanco.

—¿A dónde vamos a ir? —Preguntó, todavía sonrojada. No estaba segura de por qué, pero verlo la ponía nerviosa. El hecho de que hubieran estado tan cerca minutos antes seguía haciendo eco en sus sentidos.

—Conociendo a Naruto y al resto de Konoha, estarán moviéndose por el mundo _shinobi_ para buscarte. Así que todavía no podemos volver. —Sasuke pasó una mano por su rosto y puso un dedo en su barbilla. Por un momento la chica pensó que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, pero rápidamente él mordió su labio, y empezó a crear rápidamente sellos con las manos. Apoyó la palma sobre el suelo, de una nube de humo, un pájaro gigante apareció. No era como los que hacía Sai, este era real y, aparentemente, estaba vivo. El animal la miró y luego miró alrededor.

—Súbete. —El Uchiha saltó sobre su espalda con un fluido movimiento y la miró—. Vamos.

Ella dio un paso al frente e intentó subir, pero falló. Enfadado por sus limitaciones físicas, Sasuke se acercó un poco y le ofreció la mano. Finalmente la tomó, pero no esperaba que él fuera a impulsarla con tanta fuerza. Era más fuerte de lo que parecía. La chica se frotó los dedos y los calentó con su aliento, mirando la espalda del hombre mientras él controlaba al halcón gigante con su mente. Se elevaron sobre los campos y cogieron más altura, ocultándose entre las nubes, antes de dirigirse al Este.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _«¿Qué es este lugar?»_

Viajaron durante horas. Cuando Hinata bajó del pájaro, se frotó la dolorida espalda. Nunca se acostumbraría a volar. Sasuke, por otro lado, parecía perfectamente acostumbrado a ese tipo de transporte. Debía haber viajado de esa forma durante mucho tiempo en los años que estuvo escondido tras la guerra.

La chica miró a su alrededor y hacia el mar de hielo que podía ver a la distancia. Había botes en la costa nevada.

—Es la aldea del puerto. —Empezó, con voz baja, sólo un murmullo—. Los extranjeros van y vienen todo el tiempo. Es el mejor lugar para conseguir algunas cosas sin levantar sospechas. Vamos.

Hinata le obedeció y caminó tras él, mirando a su alrededor concentrada y con interés. Aquel lugar era tranquilo. Usando su Byakugan, podía ver a las personas caminar a través de las calles.

—Acércate más a mí. —El Uchiha indico y dejó de caminar, esperándola—. Será mejor si piensan que estamos juntos.

 _«¿Juntos?»_

— _Hai_. —Contestó, y continuaron. Recorrieron las afueras de la pequeña ciudad y entraron en una calle cubierta de nieve.

—Ocúltate con la capucha. Atraes mucho la atención.

Teniendo en mente que su cabello era tan oscuro como el suyo, no entendía aquella acotación, pero se dio prisa en hacer lo que le decía. Entraron en el pueblo y caminaron en silencio entre la multitud. Era mejor si la gente no les oía hablar un idioma extranjero. Sasuke le había dicho que aquellas tierras estaban llenas de viajeros, pero no estaba de más tomar precauciones. Girando a la derecha, el muchacho la dirigió a una calle más grande, más atestada de gente. Entraron a un edificio pequeño. Hinata se quedó en la puerta, observando las paredes llenas con pequeños establecimientos, como si fueran celdas. El Uchiha fue hacia lo que parecía un contenedor y miró a la vieja mujer que había tras él. Ignoró cómo ella apretaba los dientes y se daba prisa en entregarle un largo pergamino. Sasuke lo abrió, miró a través de él, buscando algo, y localizó lo que necesitaba a la izquierda del contenedor. Poniendo su sangre en el papel, la heredera escuchó un clic y vio cómo se abría la puerta.

Sin mediar palabra, el portador del Sharingan entró y cogió una bolsa. Asintió a la mujer y le hizo una seña a Hinata, indicándole que era momento de irse. Caminaron a lo largo de la calle de nuevo, mientras él abría la bolsa y sacaba un abrigo como el que ella llevaba puesto. Se lo puso con calma, abrochándolo con precisión. Cuando paró miró a la mujer. Ella lo miró con preguntas en los ojos, haciéndole suspirar.

—Necesitamos encontrar un sitio para escondernos. Podemos estar aquí algún tiempo.

Pasando por su lado, la joven observó su espalda y se preguntó adónde iba ahora. Se apresuró en seguirle. Caminaron algún tiempo y entraron a un edificio pequeño, pero un poco más alto que el anterior. Al entrar, a Hinata no le ayudó lo oscuro que era el local. Había mucha gente en él, pero los pocos que posaron sus ojos en ellos, se asustaron. El olor del rechazo llenaba la atmósfera.

Sasuke, por otro lado, parecía totalmente cómodo en aquel sitio. Fue hacia lo que parecía el camarero y miró al hombre. Los miró a ambos y finalmente le entregó al Uchiha una llave. El hombre de cabello negro sacó unas pocas monedas de oro de su bolsa y se las tendió en la mano. Cogiendo la llave, le hizo una seña a la joven para que lo siguiera. Subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a un pequeño pasillo que se parecía mucho al que había en la habitación en la que la habían raptado. Hinata tembló, pero lo acompañó hasta la puerta. Entraron en la habitación, y el portador del Sharingan se dio prisa en cerrar y comprobar varias veces si estaba totalmente cerrada. Dejó la llave en el bolsillo de su pantalón, suspiró, y se dirigió a una de las pequeñas sillas de madera.

—Intenta hablar lo más bajo posible. Alguien podría reconocer nuestro lenguaje. —Asintió, estaba de pie a unos metros de él. Sasuke continuó—. Intenta no usar tu _chakra_ , lo sentirán.

Hinata miró sus dedos y los movió, sintiéndose descontenta.

—Lo perdí.

—¿Qué?

—El _chakra_ que había recuperado anoche. Ya no lo tengo.

Una sonrisa de medio lado asomó en los labios del Uchiha. Miró alrededor de aquella pequeña habitación. Parecía no haber sido usado en años. No quería correr riesgos de todas formas. Había una mesa pequeña, en la que ahora estaba apoyado su codo, y dos sillas pequeñas. En el otro lado de la habitación había una cama. Era pequeña y estaba llena de bultos, y seguramente también tendría chinches y cosas de las que él no tenía ni idea. Suspiró una vez más y se levantó.

—Quédate aquí. No tardaré en volver. —Era seguro dejarla ahí. No podría escapar sin _chakra_. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, observó cómo ella lo observo frustrada.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Estaba encerrada en aquella sucia habitación. Sola. Un poco de tranquilidad podría venirle bien. Aquel sitio era siniestro. Echó un vistazo a la habitación y se centró en la cama. ¿Se suponía que tenían que dormir ahí? Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, totalmente sonrojada, y se sentó en la silla abrazando sus piernas. ¿Qué sucedería ahora? ¿Por qué estaba en esa situación? Si sólo hubiera sido más cuidadosa, estaría en Konoha en ese momento, celebrando la promoción de Naruto como _Hokage_ y el regreso de Sasuke. Pero no. En ese momento, estaba encerrada en una habitación, y en una tierra extraña con un psicópata que quería dios sabe que de ella. Tragó y exhaló el aire, sintiendo ganas de llorar. Estaba aterrada, frustrada, y tenía frío. La habitación era demasiado oscura y la deprimía.

Acabó levantándose, y encontró algunas velas cerca del fuego. Se concentró en la calidez de las llamas, no se dio cuenta cuando el hombre volvió y este se quedó mirándola. Se sobresaltó al notarlo justo detrás de ella. Sasuke sólo la miraba con esos ojos negros, llenos de disgusto. Era muy fácil de molestar. Caminó hacia ella, y la muchacha retrocedió. El Uchiha paró, sin entender su comportamiento.

—Aquí. —Dejó caer una bolsa a un lado. No tenía intención de hacerla sentir cómoda. Era bueno que ella le tuviera miedo, eso lo divertía.

La heredera abrió la bolsa y miró su contenido. Finalmente agarró unos pantalones negros, una camiseta negra, y un suéter gris. Se volvió hacia él con sorpresa, sólo para ver que había comprado algunas ropas para sí mismo y se estaba quitado la camisa. Hinata no pudo evitar mirar su pecho. La luz de las velas creaba profundas sombras en sus músculos, marcándolos. Parecía delgado, pero era musculoso. Tampoco pudo evitar ver las cicatrices que tenía. Reconoció la marca del _Rasengan_ de Naruto inmediatamente.

Cuando la Hyuuga se dio cuenta de que había estado mirándolo durante bastante tiempo, notó que aún estaba allí de pie, sin camisa. La estaba mirando y una malvada sonrisa surgió en su rostro. La chica giró sobre sí misma y caminó hacia una esquina de la habitación, intentando respirar. ¡Él era la persona más horrible que había conocido! La portadora del _Byakugan_ escuchó cómo reía, pero decidió no prestarle atención. Se quitó las ropas bajo el abrigo y se puso los pantalones. Parecían ropas de hombre, lo que explicaba que fueran largos y llenos de bolsillos. Sin embargo, no se podía poner la camiseta con el abrigo puesto. Sonrojándose totalmente, se lo quitó y miró por encima de su hombro, dándose prisa de vestirse de nuevo. Cuando se dio la vuelta, comprobó que se había acostado a un lado de la cama, y no pudo evitar volver a mirar su espalda. Él no la había mirado en absoluto. ¿Era cortesía o solamente no estaba interesado en ella, aunque fuera un hombre? Hinata se sintió estúpida por pensar esas cosas. ¿Desde cuándo a ella le importaba lo que pensara de ella y cómo la viera?

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

—Yo... —comenzó, pero él la cortó.

—Necesitamos descansar. Nos iremos mañana por la mañana.

Suspiró. Se sentó en una de las sillas y miró sus pies. Notó cómo Sasuke se daba la vuelta y ponía sus ojos rojos sobre ella.

—Te he preguntado que qué estabas haciendo. —Apoyado en su codo, la miraba. Estaba enfadado.

—Yo solo...

—No me hagas arrastrarte a la cama.

Ella abrió los labios, y los ojos con asombro.

—No voy a dormir en la misma cama que tú.

—Sí que lo harás.

—No...

—No tuviste problemas la otra noche durmiendo pegada a mí.

Su rostro ardió. Se levantó y puso dos sillas juntas. Se sentó en una, y puso sus pies en la otra, mirando en cualquier dirección menos a Sasuke. Incluso cuando la chica era pequeña, las sillas eran demasiado pequeñas para ella, pero cualquier cosa sería mejor que... de repente, Sasuke había aparecido ante ella. La estudió, mirando sus ojos blancos. Intentó apartarlo, pero él la agarró del cabello y descansó su mano en la base del cuello.

—¿Prefieres que use el _genjutsu_?

No lo prefería. No obstante, dormir en aquella cama estaba fuera de lugar, sobre todo estando allí sola con él todo el tiempo. Intentó apartarlo, pero sólo encontró aire entre sus brazos. Sosteniéndola, deslizó su brazo izquierdo tras sus rodillas y la cogió en brazos, furioso. Ella lo golpeó, pero no tuvo éxito. Al final, la tiró sobre la dura cama. Hinata intentó levantarse, pero él la agarró de nuevo. El Uchiha la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, sus rostros estaban separados solo por unos pocos centímetros, él tenía los labios apretados en una fina línea.

—Puedo estar así toda la noche.

—Suéltame.

—Compórtate.

—¡Aléjate!

—¡Eres una niña malcriada!

La heredera se sobresaltó e intentó apartarse, casi gritó cuando Sasuke la agarro por las caderas y la acerco totalmente a él. Su mano derecha recorría su cintura. Metió la mano bajo la camisa, sintiendo la piel caliente. Hinata intentó abofetearlo, pero él agarró su mano y se puso sobre ella. La joven se congeló, sabiendo que todo lo que intentara iba a ser inútil. Tembló mientras él volvía a inclinarse contra ella, su cálida respiración le hacía cosquillas en la oreja.

—Parece ser que tienes que estar a punto de ser violada para que te quedes quieta. —Permaneció así un instante, mirándola con su Sharingan activado. Hinata estaba empezado a hiperventilar cuando él se dio la vuelta y se acomodó al otro lado de la cama, dándole la espalda—. Te lo dije. Compórtate y puede que no tenga que usar la fuerza.

La Hyuuga también le dio la espalda, intentando alejarse lo máximo posible. Quería llorar, pero no iba a darle esa satisfacción. ¿Cuándo iba a acabar esa locura?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Nueve.**

 **Notas:** ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado? Lo que es yo, muy atareada, estoy en pleno proceso de finalizar mi semestre universitario y ¡gosh! Me están bombardeando con trabajos, parciales, task, quiz, informes, presentaciones orales, etc… juro que todos los días tengo un montón de cosas por hacer. Por lo cual entraría a un pequeño hiatus hasta mediados de diciembre, que es cuando termino los finales. No los voy a abandonar, tengan presente eso. Espero les guste este capítulo, y nos veremos nuevamente cuando ya sea una persona libre en sus vacaciones de verano. Bye bye.

 _Guest patohf: hola, entonces espero que este capítulo también te guste, jejej, me tarde, pero aquí está la conti._

 _Guest Kaeden: gracias, que Bueno que te guste :)_

 _Link_ _historia_ _original_ : www . fanfiction s/8914719/1/ The-Madness-of-an-Enchanting-Obsession

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	10. Nueva percepción

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**Kishimoto**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**AnnaDax**_ y fue beteada por _**Shiroi Kimiko**_.

 **xxx**

Hinata despertó adolorida. Esa cama era, oficialmente, la peor en la que había dormido. Su espalda y cuello dolían, y el hedor que despedía el colchón la estaba mareando. Al menos estaba calentita.

Entonces notó algunas cosas. En primer lugar, tenía su _chakra_ de vuelta. Sus dedos hormigueaban y se sentía poderosa. Pero eso significaba… para que eso sucediera, tenía que estar cerca de Sasuke; muy cerca. Sentir su propio cuerpo no era fácil, estaba entumecida por culpa del grumoso colchón en el que estaba acostada. Sin embargo, su _Byakugan_ claramente vio un brazo descansando en su cintura. Aún estaba en la orilla de esa pseudo-cama, pero el hombre acostado detrás de ella se le había acercado. Su rostro estaba enterrado en su cabello, y la sensación de calidez de su calmada respiración la hizo sonrojarse.

La muchacha tragó saliva. Su brazo derecho era pesado, pero descansaba plácidamente sobre ella; de alguna manera haciéndola sentir cómoda. Parpadeó, sintiendo el masculino cuerpo pegado al suyo.

La había abrazado mientras dormía.

Congelada, la heredera no sabía qué hacer. Era incómodo y agradable al mismo tiempo. Su rostro ardía contra las sábanas mientras lentamente tomaba su muñeca e intentaba levantarla, concentrándose para no despertarle. No obstante, su toque lo alertó del movimiento, y apretó su mano contra su torso con un firme agarre. Inconscientemente, el hombre la acercó más a él, hundiendo su brazo entre sus pechos. Hinata estaba a punto de darle una patada para tirarlo de la cama, pero nuevamente se congeló. Algo estaba presionándose en la parte baja de su espalda. Algo... duro.

Con un grito, concentró _chakra_ en la palma de su mano y, usando su técnica del puño suave, lo golpeó en el pecho. El Uchiha voló fuera de la cama y se estrelló en el suelo con un ruido sordo. Hinata también se giró, saltando sobre sus pies. Dio unos cuantos pasos atrás hasta llegar a la pared.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa?

Miró al hombre tratando de recuperar el aliento. Se arrodilló, apoyando el brazo en la cama. Sus ojos rojos la atravesaban como dagas. Lentamente, se levantó, frotándose el pecho. La chica no pudo evitar apartar la mirada y ocultar su rostro entre sus manos.

—Tú... ¿Qué estabas haciendo? —Su voz sonaba amortiguada, pero el Uchiha se las arregló para de algún modo entenderla.

Sasuke estaba confundido. ¿Por qué lo atacaba mientras dormía? Tenía su _chakra_ de vuelta, lo que significaba que habían estado lo suficientemente cerca como para que lo absorbiera. El hombre miró hacia abajo, encontrando la razón por la que lo había golpeado.

—Oh, no seas infantil. —Se frotó el cuello y se sentó en la cama, dándole la espalda.

—¿I-infantil? T-tú... tú...

Él volvió la cabeza y la miró por el rabillo del ojo. El rojo del _Sharingan_ había sido reemplazado por un color negro profundo.

—Soy un hombre. Estas cosas nos pasan por las mañanas.

Hinata asomó sus ojos por entre sus dedos y lo miró.

—¿Qué?

Él suspiró.

—¿No tenías un primo o algo? ¿No te ha contado sobre este tipo de cosas?

Negó con la cabeza, con pánico.

—¡No! _Neji-niisan_ nunca podría... —Se detuvo, mirando al suelo.

—Ah —continuó Sasuke—. Es verdad, tú eres la princesa Hyūga. No te enseñaron sobre los procesos del primitivo organismo masculino. Además, tu primo murió en la guerra, ¿no?

Hinata entrecerró los ojos.

—No hables de él. No así.

—No lo haré.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Sasuke se frotó el rostro, intentando desperezarse.

«¿Qué hora es?» Parpadeó, sintiéndose extrañamente revitalizado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo había conseguido dormido bien. Volteó para ver a la chica, que seguía apoyada en la pared, justo al otro lado de la habitación.

—Cálmate. Nos iremos.

Se levantó y fue al baño. Hinata sólo le había dado una leve mirada y estaba segura de que ahora preferiría morir, porque usar las mismas cosas que él y estar juntos en espacios reducidos, la hacía imaginar cosas que no quería pensar. Se apresuró a ponerse su capa y se sentó en la cama. Todavía sentía su cercanía, y por muy incómodo que resultara, no podía mentirse a sí misma, y la verdad era que estar entre los brazos de un hombre no era tan malo. Por supuesto, él no intentaba violarla. Sacudiendo la cabeza, trató de apartar los recuerdos de ese hombre rubio que la había secuestrado. Hinata no podía ocultar que estaba agradecida que el Uchiha lo hubiera matado. Quizás él la había protegido por sus propias razones egoístas, pero la había salvado.

La heredera vio como Sasuke regresaba a la habitación, seguía frotándose el pecho con su mano izquierda. Tal vez, no debería haberle dado un golpe con tanta fuerza. Su _chakra_ estaba casi desapareciendo. Ella lo observó ponerse la capa, tratando de no mirarlo, especialmente en ciertos lugares. Esperaba que todo mejorara ahora…

—Vamos —le indicó, mientras abría la puerta.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A comer.

Hinata se sorprendió ligeramente. Ella solía comer poco, pero su estómago comenzaba a protestar ahora y estaba feliz con la idea. Sin embargo, no pensaba que Sasuke necesitara comer también. De algún modo ella parecía olvidar que él era un humano después de todo.

Lo siguió a otro pequeño y sombrío edificio que olía mal y lleno de hombres de horrible aspecto. Observó al portador del _Sharingan_ ir hacia la barra y pedirle algo a la camarera. Ella asintió y habló, pero él no prestó demasiada atención. La joven tenía el cabello largo, rubio y ondulado, y unos hermosos ojos grises. Su sonrisa era cálida, pero el Uchiha sólo se apresuró a darle algo de dinero y volver a la mesa en la esquina, donde Hinata se había sentado. No habló y sólo asintió a la misma chica rubia quien traía dos vasos de agua para ellos. Le sonreía tímidamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas. A ella le gustaba él.

La Hyūga la siguió con la mirada, mientras se dirigía tras una puerta. Cuando volvió a mirar al hombre; notó que éste la observaba.

—¿Estás celosa?

Ella parpadeó.

—¿De qué debería estar celosa?

Por primera vez, lo vio sonreír. No una mueca, era una genuina sonrisa. Era pequeña y duró sólo un segundo, pero no podía ignorar lo bien que le quedaba.

—Tienes razón, ella no tiene ni la mitad de cosas que tú.

Enarcando una ceja, la heredera se sonrojó un poco.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Olvídalo.

La camarera volvió con una bandeja. Les sirvió algo de sopa, lo que parecía un plato de carne con una pasta de tomate y algo de pan. La chica le dijo algo a Sasuke, pero él sólo negó y ella se fue.

—¿Sabes lo que dijo?

—Me preguntó si necesitábamos algo más.

—Así que, ¿entiendes su lenguaje?

—Un poco. He pasado tiempo aquí, pero conozco muy poco su lengua para hablar sin que todos noten que soy un extranjero. La gente en estas tierras es muy suspicaz.

La Hyūga asintió y miró lo que aparentemente era sopa de pollo. La probó y descubrió que sabía grasienta y salada, pero tenía que comérsela.

—Intenta comer todo lo que puedas —continuó—. Sé que no es a lo que estás acostumbrada a comer en tu palacio, pero tendrás que acostumbrarte.

«¿Acostumbrarme a esto?»

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas retenerme aquí?

—No es necesario que nos quedemos en este pueblo exactamente. De hecho, será mejor si nos marchamos pronto. Pero te quedarás conmigo hasta que logre persuadirte de que hagas lo que quiero que hagas.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres de mí exactamente? Ya arreglé tu brazo.

Sasuke miró su mano derecha y movió los dedos.

—Mi brazo no era la razón por la que te traje conmigo.

—¿Y entonces cuál es?

Sasuke posó los ojos sobre ella y se inclinó para hablar más suavemente.

—Quiero que me ayudes a destruir _Konoha_.

Hinata se quedó en silencio. Lo miró fijamente por un momento, evaluando si hablaba en serio. Cuando finalmente lo comprendió, calmadamente se levantó de la silla.

—Estás loco.

—Siéntate.

—No.

—Siéntate antes de que lo haga yo por ti.

—Me voy.

Hinata se dio la vuelta e intentó caminar hacia la puerta. Su muñeca fue atrapada por él casi instantáneamente.

—¿Te has vuelto loca?

—Déjame ir —siseó, intentando soltarse de su agarre.

Sasuke estaba furioso. Le cogió la otra mano y la volvió hacia él. La gente los estaba mirando con demasiado interés.

—La única razón por la que no te he matado aún, es por pura cortesía. Ahora, come tu comida.

Hinata lo miró. Sentía unas enormes ganas de abofetearlo. Era un bastardo. Además, si hacía una escena en este momento, estas personas podrían ir tras ellos. Por otra parte, incluso si ella conseguía escapar, ¿dónde iría? Miró hacia abajo, lo cual fue suficiente respuesta para él. Se estaba acostumbrando a las expresiones de la Hyūga. Le permitió calmarse y volver a sentarse en la silla. Hinata había perdido el apetito y ahora sólo miraba el extraño líquido ante ella.

—Come.

—No tengo hambre. Puedes comértelo tú.

Los ojos negros recorrieron su rostro, pero no discutió. Cogió el plato de carne y se lo acabó rápidamente. Parecía gustarle la pasta de tomate. Sin embargo, tampoco le agradó la sopa.

—Vamos.

—¿A dónde?

—De vuelta a la taberna. Parece que te gusta montar escenas.

Sasuke se levantó y se puso la capa, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Una voz familiar tras ellos se oyó justo antes de que salieran del edificio. Dándose la vuelta, el Uchiha miró a la camarera. La joven se dirigió hacia él con rapidez, mirándose los pies. Dijo unas pocas palabras y le tendió un trozo de papel con algo escrito, luego corrió a esconderse. Una vez en la calle, abrió el papel y miró lo que había escrito.

—¿Qué es eso?

No pudo evitarlo, era curiosa.

Con las cejas enarcadas, la miró y arrugó el papel en su mano, tirándolo a un lado de la calle.

—Parecía ser una invitación para una cita.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cerrando la puerta tras él, Sasuke se quitó la capa y la tiró sobre la cama llena de bultos. Se sentó en una de las pequeñas sillas y esperó a que la chica hiciera lo mismo.

Vio cómo se quitaba la capa y la doblaba cuidadosamente para depositarla sobre la mesa ante ella.

—No puedes destruir _Konoha_.

—¿Por qué no?

—Es tu hogar y...

—Era mi hogar cuando era un niño ignorante —interrumpió—. El hecho de que naciera y creciera allí, no hace que quiera pasar mi tiempo allí.

La heredera se dejó caer sobre la silla. Este hombre estaba verdaderamente loco.

—¿Cómo puedes querer hacer una cosa así?

—¿Eres hija única, Hinata?

Ella parpadeó.

—No. Tengo una hermana.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te sentirías si tu hermana asesinara a todos y cada uno de los miembros de tu clan? ¿Cómo reaccionarías si fueras la única sobreviviente y tuvieras que desperdiciar tu vida en un mundo vacío y lleno de desesperación? ¿No querrías matarla?

Esperó por su respuesta, pero ella no dijo nada.

—Por supuesto que lo harías —continuó—. Después, cuando finalmente lo hicieras, ¿no sentirías que has fallado al entender que todo lo que hizo fue para protegerte? ¿Para proteger una aldea que no merecía su sacrificio?

—Hanabi... —Hinata intentó calmar aquella situación un poco—. Ella no es así.

—Bueno, mi hermano lo era. Se causó a sí mismo un inmenso dolor porque la aldea había decidido que nuestro clan era una potencial amenaza. ¿Puedes estar segura de que no te sentirías como yo?

—Yo... yo no lo sé...

—Yo sí. Y lo harías. Eres amable, frágil y tranquila, pero eres igual que yo. Sólo has tenido la suerte de tener un clan que ciegamente obedece todas las órdenes sin cuestionarlas.

—Yo no soy como tú.

Lo miró, haciendo todo lo posible para no apartar la vista de sus ojos.

—¿De verdad piensas eso?

—Sí.

—Estoy seguro de que asesinarías con mucho gusto a cualquiera que le hiciera daño a tu familia y a todo aquel al que quieres. No eres tan diferente a mí como piensas.

La Hyūga siguió mirándolo. La vela que había encendido creaba profundas sombras en su rostro, haciéndole parecer más aterrador de normal. La pequeña llama jugaba con el rojo de sus ojos.

—No necesitas destruir la aldea entera, Sasuke-san. Sólo unas pocas personas son responsables de lo que le sucedió a tu clan. Pero la mayoría de los habitantes de _Konoha_ son personas inocentes.

—No importa.

—Por supuesto que importa. Hay personas que se preocupan por ti. _Naruto-kun, Kakashi-san_ , _Sakura-san_... Hay mucha gente que quiere que vuelvas...

El Uchiha rio, sorprendiéndola.

—No juegues conmigo. A ninguna de esas ratas le importa lo que me suceda.

—Bueno, a mí me importa. Y no te dejare seguir con este loco plan que simplemente hará que te maten.

Sasuke se quedó quieto por un momento, un poco sorprendido por sus palabras.

—Ni siquiera me conoces. ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí al punto de poner tu vida en peligro para intentar detenerme?

—Te conozco poco, tienes razón; pero te comprendo. Si todas esas cosas me hubieran sucedido a mí y a mi clan... —Respiró profundamente e intentó no imaginarlo—. Probablemente me hubiera vuelto loca también. No puedo imaginar cómo te sentiste al ver a tus padres y al resto de tu familia...

Paró de hablar, incapaz de continuar. Jugando con la capa sobre la mesa, mantenía los ojos fijos sobre ella. El portador del _Sharingan_ también estaba tranquilo. Hinata se sentía mal por traerle de vuelta aquellos recuerdos.

—Lo siento... —Se las arregló para susurrar.

Sasuke se levantó y caminó hacia ella. Le quitó la capa, tirándola al suelo y apartó la mesa que había frente a ella. Cogió su barbilla entre sus dedos y la miró a los ojos blancos, examinándolos un momento. La joven miraba los suyos negros con interés. De alguna manera, tras esa conversación, ella ya no le tenía miedo. Podía entenderlo perfectamente.

—Tú y yo... —Su voz era sólo un murmullo—. No somos tan diferentes después de todo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Diez**

 **Notas:** ¡Hola mis amores! ¿cómo están? Finalmente hice acto de presencia por aquí, una amiga me salvo y me reviso el capítulo, así que denle su love eterno por este favor, aún estoy en búsqueda de Beta reader para seguir con la historia, Shiroi tiene un horario muy apretado, así que este favor fue un milagro de navidad. Ahora les tengo otro super comunicado, que también es importante, resulta que el próximo año comenzare a preparar mi tesis (yaii de miedo) y eso quiere decir que voy a concentrar un 98% de mi tiempo en la universidad, por lo que no tendría tiempo para los fics, es muy probable que apenas si me pase por la página. La verdad de las cosas, es que eso me pone en un aprieto con respecto a los próximos capítulos de las historias en las que estoy trabajando, no me gustaría dejarlos todo el 2018 sin capítulos nuevos, no sería justo para ustedes mis lectores y tampoco para los autores originales de las historias. Así que he tomado la decisión de entrar en un hiatus temporal (enero-febrero-marzo) de **actualizaciones** , por lo que esto sería lo último mío que verán hasta abril. Este hiatus lo aprovechare al máximo para avanzar lo más que pueda las historias, y así cuando llegue el inicio de mis clases y de preparar mi tan temida tesis, tenga ya capítulos listos que iré publicando gradualmente. Creo que esta es la decisión más acertada, digo, es preferible posponer las actualizaciones por ahora (porque antes de subir un capitulo, yo pierdo mucho tiempo revisando que todo quede bien y revisando los comentarios que debo responder, escribiendo estas notas, etc.) y dedicarme por completo a empezar y terminar capítulos como loca, porque entre esperar 3 meses por un capitulo nuevo; a esperar todo un año, creo que nos conviene más esa opción. Espero no me odien por esto.

Los quiero un montón. Y nos vemos en unos 3 meses más. Mil besos y felices fiestas.

 **PD:** llegamos a los **100 revies** , estoy hay que celebrarlo…

 _Ero-hime:_ Pero así nos gusta Sasuke XD

 _Guest Slen:_ Me alegra que te guste la historia. Me tarde un poco (mucho), pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfrutaras.

 _Guest XukiUchiha:_ Aww… muchas gracias cariño *-* no te voy a negar que hay veces que siento muchas ganas de dejar el fandom, y no precisamente por que no hay fans de la pareja, es más que nada porque siento que no hay el suficiente apoyo como para decir: "aún no", pero lamentablemente así son las cosas desde que el manga finalizo tan horriblemente.

 _Link historia original:_ www . fanfiction s/8914719/1/ The-Madness-of-an-Enchanting-Obsession

 **N** aoko **I** chigo mother of dogs


	11. Llevándose bien

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**Kishimoto**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**AnnaDax**_ y fue beteada por _**Shiroi Kimiko**_.

 **xxx**

Sasuke miró los ojos blancos con interés. Estaba en lo cierto. Ellos se parecían mucho.

El _Byakugan_ no funcionaba de la misma forma que su propio _kekkei_ _genkai_ , pero el mito de que el _Sharingan_ pudo de alguna forma haber evolucionado de aquellos descoloridos ojos, podría ser verdad.

El Uchiha se apartó, un poco sorprendido por la forma en que había reaccionado ella. No parecía tenerle miedo, o al menos, no tanto. Se notaba un poco incómoda, pero al percatarse de que él sólo la examinaba con sus ojos rojos, se había relajado visiblemente. Le dio la espalda, con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios. Era la primera vez en su vida que se encontraba a gusto en compañía de una mujer. Sakura, Karin y las otras _kunoichi_ que habían estado a su alrededor no podían hacer otra cosa que mirarlo con ojos soñadores, imaginando cosas ridículas en las que lo incluían.

Pero Hinata era diferente. Era tranquila, educada y hablaba poco. También era fuerte, cuando tenía su _chakra_. Involuntariamente llevó la mano hacia su pecho, sintiendo un liguero hormigueo donde ella lo atacó anteriormente. De algún modo esta mujer era interesante. Probablemente había tenido suerte al raptarla a ella, en vez de a otro Hyūga. Ser la heredera de su clan, tenía sus beneficios. Aquella chica había sido disciplinada para pensar más y actuar menos. Era algo bueno para su plan.

—¿Por qué estás tan interesado en mi _Byakugan_?

Dejó de mirar la pequeña llama de la vela y se volvió hacia ella.

—Tengo que pensar en la mejor manera en que puedo usar tu _kekkei_ _genkai_ para mis planes.

Ella suspiró y se frotó el rostro.

—Sasuke-san, siento tener que decirte esto tan directamente... puedes volver a _Konoha_ voluntariamente... o puedes matarme, pero yo no tengo intención de ayudarte en esta locura.

Vio al Uchiha reír, sus hombros temblaban viciosamente.

—Es asombroso que me des esas posibilidades. De todas formas, tengo mis propios medios para persuadirte. Personalmente querrás ayudarme, tarde o temprano.

—Ya te lo dije, prefiero morir.

Él tiro de la silla a su lado y se sentó de nuevo, acomodando sus pies sobre la mesa.

—Algunas veces te das cuenta de que dices y haces cosas que en realidad no suceden, princesa.

La Hyūga parpadeó. Los ojos rojos la miraban en silencio y a una distancia corta. Seguía inclinado hacia ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

« _Genjutsu_ », se percató. Y enfadada consigo misma, la chica se apartó y se levantó, esperando que al mismo tiempo volvieran las cosas a ser reales. Tenía que encontrar la manera de reconocer cuándo él usaba sus técnicas oculares, o de lo contrario estaría en serios problemas.

—No pienses que puedes decirle a mi _genjutsu_ cuando traerte a la realidad —dijo, como si leyera su mente—. Al menos no sin tu _chakra_.

—¿Y cuándo piensas devolvérmelo?

Sasuke rio, asustándola.

—Te lo dije. Si te comportas, podría ser bueno y devolverte parte.

—Te curé la mano, ¿no? —Hinata sentía la ira hervir dentro de ella.

—Necesitábamos que la curaras porque fuiste tú quien lo estropeó en primer lugar. Esto no es cooperación, únicamente es una prueba de tus buenos modales. Tienes que trabajar más duro para convencerme.

—¿Qué? Podría haber dejado tu mano tal como estaba...

—Y yo podría haberte dejado con esos bárbaros para que se entretuvieran.

La chica miró a otro lado, sintiendo cómo su rostro ardía por la furia.

—¡Eres un maníaco! Quédate mi _chakra_ , me da igual. Me voy.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta a su espalda, pero antes de que pudiera intentar abrirla, Sasuke apareció ante ella. La cogió por los hombros, empujándola y poniéndola contra la puerta, haciendo que el aire saliera de sus pulmones.

—Escúchame con atención. La única razón por la que te dejo vivir es porque me parece interesante ver hasta dónde me puedo adentrar en tu cabeza, usando mi _genjutsu_. Pero en el momento en que me canse de todas tus tonterías, te mataré. O simplemente te dejaré aquí.

Hinata intentó soltarse de su agarre, pero él era más fuerte. No le gustaba que la tocaran, especialmente de esta forma. Los ojos rojos la atravesaban, enviando escalofríos a su columna. La Hyūga bajó la mirada, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Sasuke se apartó de ella. Rápidamente cogió la llave de su bolsillo, atravesó la puerta y la cerró tras él.

Parpadeando, ella se quedó confundida. ¿Dónde había ido? Miró a su alrededor para ver una pila de bultos en la cama. No había cogido su capa. Con toda aquella nieve y viento fuera, se pondría enfermo. Suspiró y se sentó en la silla de nuevo. Sólo unos minutos antes, habían tenido una conversación normal. Había sido sobre un tema extremadamente doloroso y ella aún se sentía incómoda por traerle los recuerdos de su familia. Y, sin embargo, había sido la primera vez que ella sintió que Sasuke era capaz de sentir emociones humanas. Suspiró y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos. Necesitaba pensar, tenía que haber otra manera para que las cosas salieran bien.

En primer lugar, si intentaba escapar, podría ser capturada por esos hombres extranjeros y ser forzada a hacer Dios sabe qué cosas. O Sasuke podría encontrarla de nuevo. De cualquier forma, acabaría muerta.

Si encontraba una forma de atacar al Uchiha y se las arreglaba para dejarlo inconsciente, podría volver a casa con él. Pero, ¿cómo? No sabía dónde estaban, no tenía dinero, y el único animal que ella sabía invocar, era un oso. Probablemente esto los llevaría a un callejón sin salida donde el poseedor del _Sharingan_ se despertaría y la asesinaría.

¿Y si accediera a destruir _Konoha_ con él? Hinata meneó la cabeza, con ganas de reír. Elegiría cualquier opción anterior, antes que hacerle creer esa locura. De repente, sus ojos se abrieron con asombro. ¿Podría... podría ella engañarlo? Si se las arreglaba para entender cuándo estaba bajo un _genjutsu_ , podría pretender estar de su lado. Luego, irían a _Konoha_ por voluntad propia. Ella sólo ayudaría a que él fuera capturado. Sonrió, ser su prisionera no podía ser tan malo, si lograba engañarlo, claro.

La heredera miró hacia la vela, que estaba prácticamente consumida. Tenía que concentrarse e intentar recordar.

Todos los _jutsus_ tenían un punto débil...

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¿Por qué había olvidado su capa? ¿Se estaba volviendo loco hasta el punto de no pensar nada bien?

Suspiró, viendo el halo que creaba su respiración. Sería mejor que ellos se fueran lo más pronto posible. No estaban seguros en aquellas tierras, y Sasuke estaba seguro de que el desastre que había causado con su _Amaterasu_ pronto los llevaría a ser cazados. Mantuvo la cabeza baja, intentando no atraer demasiadas miradas. Afortunadamente visitó varias veces este lugar como para que su cabello negro no llamara tanto la atención. Pero, la forma en que miraban a Hinata lo preocupaba. Era demasiado bonita para aquellas tierras y la atención que atraía la podría poner en una mala situación de nuevo. Sería mejor no dejarla sola tanto tiempo.

El Uchiha metió las manos en sus bolsillos, sintiendo el _chakra_ de la Hyūga a través de la piedra roja. Le gustaba esto, especialmente por el hecho de tener su poder, dejándola totalmente indefensa. Sin embargo, no tenía idea de cómo devolverle su _chakra_. Lo más fácil sería romper la piedra, pero corrían demasiados riesgos con ello. Si tenía algún encantamiento en particular, podría convertirla en una simple ciudadana sin ninguna fuerza especial. Él no podía correr ese riesgo, estaba demasiado cerca de lograr su meta.

Podría también solo darle el medallón, pero de esta forma ella no podría controlar sus poderes con precisión. Además, si lo perdía en medio de una batalla, todo podría salir mal. Volvió a meter las manos en los bolsillos, intentando entrar en calor de algún modo. Tenía que averiguar cómo el _chakra_ podía volver a ella. Pero, ¿a quién preguntar?

Redujo el ritmo de su caminata, recordando lo que la chica le había explicado. El hombre rubio que la había raptado le había hecho algo en particular. Podía intentarlo.

Giró a la izquierda y entró en una pequeña tienda. Tenía que comprar comida y provisiones. Tal vez no pudieran comprar o parar en bastantes ciudades en algún tiempo. Además, las monedas de ese lugar que Sasuke tenía casi se estaban terminado. Salió de la tienda. Tendría que encontrar a alguien para robar y matar antes de poder continuar con esto. Se encaminó al muelle, sin importarle que el sol brillaba todavía. La gente desaparecía todo el tiempo. Esa era la principal razón por la que había encerrado a la heredera Hyūga, se metía en muchos problemas. Vio la taberna donde habían desayunado una hora antes y notó a la camarera rubia del otro lado de la ventana. Él siempre se divertía con las mujeres allí y nunca se había negado a una invitación. Y extrañamente pasó de largo, sintiéndose extraño, tal vez no estaba de ánimo para rodar con esa chica por una sucia bodega o por una apestosa cama. Se pasó una mano por el pecho de nuevo y sonrió. Ahora tenía mejor compañía que aquellas mujeres de ese pueblo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando la heredera se dio cuenta de que la pequeña habitación tenía una ventana, estaba ya oscuro. Se había quedado dormida en la mesa, y ahora le dolía la espalda, el cuello y el rostro. Se frotó la mejilla y corrió la pesada cortina que cubría la extremadamente pequeña ventana. Se las arregló para abrirla, y disfrutó del aire fresco que inundaba ese pequeño y maloliente lugar. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? ¿Por cuánto tiempo se había ido Sasuke? Miró la puerta y trató de abrirla, pero encontró que estaba perfectamente cerrada. Se preguntó si debía preocuparse por eso, pero recordó lo que el Uchiha era más que capaz de hacer y sólo suspiró. Él era un imprudente, estas tierras eran peligrosas. Su estómago le recordó que apenas había comido y se sintió mal por no haber acabado su sopa.

—Eres delgada, pero no podrás escapar por esa ventana.

Volvió la cabeza para mirar al hombre entrar en la habitación. Cerró la puerta con llave tras él, dejando una bolsa sobre la mesa. Hinata abrió sus ojos, dando un paso adelante.

—¿Sangre?

El Uchiha a regañadientes se limpió con una mano la mejilla y se miró los dedos.

—No es mía.

La Hyūga suspiró, aquello no era bueno.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Te han atacado?

—No exactamente. Simplemente necesitaba coger algunas cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?

Inspeccionó su cuello, donde pudo ver más sangre. Su manga estaba un poco desgarrada.

—Bueno —continuó, quitándose la camiseta y yendo hacia el baño, donde Hinata pudo oír el correr del agua—. Primero que nada, necesitaba dinero.

Abrió los labios, mirando su espalda desnuda.

—¿Has... robado a alguien?

—Sí —explicó, volviéndose hacia ella; secándose el rostro y torso con una toalla pequeña—. También maté a algunos hombres.

El shock corrió por el rostro de la Hyūga mientras miraba cómo él se dejaba caer en la silla, con los pies encima de la mesa. Acercó la bolsa y le tiró algo. Automáticamente la joven lo cogió y lo examinó. Era una especie de producto de panadería con queso. La portadora del _Byakugan_ caminó hacia él con calma, intentando no mirar al hombre semi-desnudo, y dejó la comida sobre la mesa.

—No comeré esto.

—¿Por qué no? No esperarás que te alimente como si estuvieras en la mansión Hyūga.

La joven lo miró enfadada, intentando centrarse sólo en los ojos.

—No, no es eso. No comeré algo que has obtenido al matar personas.

El Uchiha se mostró honestamente sorprendido. En sus veinte años de vida, nunca había encontrado a una persona tan innatamente noble. Se levantó de la silla, viendo cómo ella apartaba la mirada. ¿Tanto le disgustaba él?

—Si no te lo vas a comer, te obligaré a hacerlo.

Hinata se volvió para mirarlo. Sus mejillas estaban rojas. No era apropiado que un hombre semidesnudo estuviera así delante de una mujer. Miró el panecillo que acababa de dejar en la mesa y se dio cuenta de que hablaba absolutamente en serio cuando le decía que la obligaría a comérselo.

—Yo... prefiero morir de hambre.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja y golpeó el suelo con su pie. La chica estaba demasiado débil, y si no comía, se pondría enferma.

—Te das cuenta de que no puedo conseguir dinero de forma honesta en la situación en la que estamos, ¿verdad? —Eso era cierto, pero matar era demasiado. Vio cómo él suspiraba y agarraba la bolsa de nuevo, cogiendo el mismo panecillo y lo mordía—. Mira —continuó—, he matado por el dinero. Pero compré esto en una tienda. Ahora come, no sabe mal.

Su estómago discutía con su sentido de la justicia y acabó tomando un bocado. El panecillo no era malo y se lo comió con placer.

—Gracias.

Sasuke la miró, extrañado.

—Aquí hay más. Coge otro si tienes hambre.

Luego cogió lo que parecía ser un mapa y lo abrió sobre la mesa, con una nueva porción de pan entre sus dientes. Comieron en silencio hasta que la chica no pudo aguantar más.

—¿Puedes... puedes ponerte algo encima?

El Uchiha la miró de nuevo, masticando. Miró hacia abajo, como si se diera cuenta entonces de que había estado sin camiseta todo el tiempo.

—¿Te molesta? —Esperó una respuesta, pero sólo notó cómo sus mejillas se coloreaban. Rio, decidiendo ponerse algo encima para no causarle un ataque cardiaco.

—Gracias —murmuró cuando finalmente pudo mirarlo sin sentir que sus mejillas estallarían en llamas.

Apartó los ojos del papel y la miró fijamente.

—Deja de agradecerme. Y ve a dormir ahora mismo, mañana nos iremos a primera hora.

—¿A dónde iremos?

—A algún lugar donde pueda encontrar algunas respuestas.

La chica se levantó y se las arregló para lavarse en aquel pequeño baño. Fue hacia la cama, pero se quedó de pie, mirándola. No le costó mucho tiempo entender lo que ella estaba pensando.

—Cálmate —dijo, sin quitar la mirada con su _Sharingan_ activado del mapa—. No voy a tocarte otra vez.

Se volvió hacia él, sintiéndose incómoda.

—Yo...

—Viejos hábitos —interrumpió—. No estoy acostumbrado a dormir con una mujer bonita sin tocarla. —Vio el shock en el rostro de la mujer, lo que le hizo reír—. ¿Qué? ¿Nunca has dormido con un hombre?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡N-no! —Dio un paso atrás y se tropezó con la silla, cayéndose al suelo. Sasuke no pudo evitar reírse de nuevo.

—Ah, me había olvidado de las circunstancias en las que creciste. Eres la heredera de tu clan, por supuesto que no vas a mancillar tu cuerpo con ningún hombre. Aun así, pensaba que Naruto y tú tenía algo.

La chica sólo pudo ocultar su rostro entre sus manos, arrastrándose a la otra parte de la habitación donde estaba la cama. Chocó con la pared, escuchando al Uchiha a su espalda reír. Le gustaba fastidiarla. La chica cogió una almohada y se cubrió la cabeza, intentando por todos los medios aislarse de aquella situación. ¡Era un imbécil! Escuchando su risa, que ahora era sólo un murmullo, la joven se durmió.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin Capitulo Once**_

 _ **Notas:**_ Y finalmente se terminó el hiatus de actualizaciones, ¡Yaaaaiiiii! Fueron unos meses largos, y creo que una parte de mi murió de agotamiento, pero lo logre, avance un montón todas las historias, por lo que de ahora en adelante me dedicare a terminar la investigación para mi tesis y a subir los capítulos cuando ya estén revisados y perfectos. Obviamente no voy a poder pasarme mucho por aquí, pero al menos sepan que las actualizaciones van a ir si o si todos los meses, hasta que se me termine el material, después ya van a tener que esperar hasta que tenga tiempo libre.

Espero que el tiempo de espera valiera la pena, los quiero un mucho y gracias por seguir conmigo en este loco viaje que son los fics.

XOXO

 _Guest guest:_ oww… muchas gracias y suerte para ti también.

 _Guest Guest:_ Here is the new chapter. I hope you like it.

 _Guest Magui hatake:_ Bueno como yo ignoro todo lo que paso después de la guerra, para mi Hinata si creció como persona después de finalizada la pelea, por eso ya no tartamudea a cada momento, solo cuando está nerviosa. Espero este nuevo capítulo también te gustara.

 _Link historia original:_ www . fanfiction s/ 8914719 /1/ The-Madness-of-an-Enchanting-Obsession

 **N** aoko **I** chigo _**mother of dogs**_


	12. Demasiada atención

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**Kishimoto**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**AnnaDax**_ y fue beteada por _**QueenSugar**_.

 **xxx**

Hinata abrió los ojos sintiendo el hormigueo de su _chakra_ volver a ella. Activó su _Byakugan_ tan pronto como pudo, y observó a su alrededor conteniendo la respiración. Estaba durmiendo en su lado de la cama, de cara a Sasuke. El hombre parecía profundamente dormido, y a juzgar por el flujo de su _chakra_ , estaba soñando en ese preciso momento.

Se hallaban cara a cara, sin embargo, la distancia entre ellos era lo suficientemente grande para que ella pudiese sentirse cómoda en este tipo de situación. Suspiró, contenta y aliviada de no sentir ciertas partes de su cuerpo esta mañana. Tranquilidad que fue acompañado claramente por un sonrojo.

«¿Cuándo llegue a la cama?» intentó hacer memoria, pero no pudo.

Recordaba haberse alejado del muchacho tanto como le fue posible y caer al suelo, por lo que supuso que Sasuke debió recogerla después. Probablemente ya contaba con la seguridad de conocer todo el mapa de la región.

El desconcierto fue que este hizo lo que le había prometido. No la estaba tocando y le estaba dando su espacio. Sasuke se mostraba como un imbécil, pero la sangre y la nobleza Uchiha corrían fuertemente por sus venas. Podía ser agradable, en ocasiones. Pero únicamente cuando él quería.

La Hyūga suspiró. Vio como sol estaba saliendo y desactivó su _Byakugan_.

«La vida es difícil sin _chakra_...» reflexionó. Sin embargo, prefería estar así a que el otro grupo de hombres tuviera su poder.

Sus mejillas ardieron. Cerró los ojos, dejando que su _Kekkei_ _Genkai_ se fuera completamente. ¿Por qué tenía ese tipo de pensamientos? Abrió sus ojos de nuevo y posó su mirada en el hombre a su lado. Este la miraba de vuelta con el _Sharingan_ activado.

—Ver así a alguien dormir podría considerarse como acoso. O de depravados.

Ella se alejó, cayendo al suelo. Se quedó sin aire en los pulmones durante un instante, mirando a la oscuridad. La mirada de Sasuke volvió a ella, mas únicamente sus ojos blancos eran visibles desde la cama.

—En serio. —Continuó, con voz baja, casi como un susurro—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—Yo... yo... yo, sólo me desperté...

—¿Siempre activas tu _Byakugan_ para espiar a la gente apenas despiertas? —ella no contestó, pero se levantó aprisa y caminó tan lejos de la cama como le fue posible. Finalmente llegó a la mesa y se sentó en una silla, dándole la espalda al Uchiha.

—¿Tenemos que irnos pronto?

—Tenemos. —El hombre se levantó e hizo crujir los huesos de su espalda. Se dirigió al baño, o lo que sea que fuera ese lugar.

La joven fijó la vista en sus pies. Honestamente, no quería ver el cuerpo de Sasuke esa mañana.

Apareció de nuevo tras unos minutos y se sentó en la silla que estaba al otro lado de la mesa. Cogió la bolsa, y agarró otro panecillo, mordiéndolo, y tirándole a ella otro. No estaba tan suave y era más difícil de masticar, pero de igual manera seguía siendo sabroso.

Se miraron el uno al otro antes de que ella volviera la vista. Sasuke rió. Su comportamiento arrogante de patán consiguió enfadar a la chica.

—¿Qué?

Sorprendiéndola, Sasuke dejó su desayuno en la mesa y se inclinó para verla mejor.

—Estoy realmente atónito con la facilidad con la que tu rostro se torna rojo. Pensaba que sólo Naruto podía causar eso.

La chica parpadeó, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Ella también podía jugar a esa clase de juegos.

—No creía que te hubieras dado cuenta de mi existencia cuando íbamos en la academia.

El Uchiha enarcó una ceja.

—A esta altura deberías saber que tengo la cualidad de ser observador.

—Estoy al tanto de ello. Al igual de que te faltan uno o dos tornillos.

No estaba segura de por qué, pero cuanto más hablaban, más seguridad sentía al discutir con él o más le satisfacía provocarlo. Vio cómo él movía la cabeza hacia un lado y la inspeccionaba.

—Cierto, ya has podido presenciar la locura en mí. —Curvó sus labios en una sonrisa dudosa y encantadora, y vio cómo ella miraba al suelo de nuevo, incómoda. Volvió a reír—. Pero no eres lo que estás intentando aparentar. No lo fuerces, no va contigo.

—¿Qué puedes saber tú de lo que va o no conmigo? Nada sabes de mí. Incluso si me secuestraste, no intentas conocerme. Lo único que haces es amenazarme.

—Solo en ocasiones. Y no parece desagradarte tanto. —Vio cómo el calor golpeaba el rostro de la joven, mientras intentaba ocultar sus ojos con su negro flequillo.

Sasuke rió como un maníaco y se levantó.

—Eres una chica muy fácil de fastidiar. Levántate, nos vamos de aquí.

Hinata se levantó aun evitando mirarlo. Quería golpearlo, pero sabía que nada bueno vendría de intentarlo. Prefirió no entrar en aquel juego.

Esperó a que abriera la puerta y lo siguió rápidamente. Probablemente nunca olvidaría esa habitación.

Sasuke le devolvió la llave al mesero y a la brevedad, ambos salieron a la calle. La heredera se sorprendió de lo llenas que estaban las calles pese a ser las cinco de la mañana.

—¿Vamos a volar de nuevo? —preguntó.

—No —susurró el Uchiha—. Sería demasiado peligroso. Estos hombres tienden a posar sus ojos en el cielo. Viajaremos en barco.

—¿No sería eso igual de peligroso?

—No si mantienes la cabeza gacha.

La chica no estaba segura de qué significaba eso, sin embargo, lo siguió de cerca y pronto estuvieron en el muelle. Allí, el aire era frío y olía a pescado. En ese sito abordaron un largo barco de madera con grandes velas blancas.

El portador del _Sharingan_ se dio prisa en pagarle al hombre, y luego se encaminó al otro lado de la proa. La Hyūga mantuvo la cabeza gacha, pero no perdió vista de cómo Sasuke estaba actuando: caminaba ligeramente delante de ella, pero su hombro rozaba el suyo constantemente. Parecía intentar dirigirla a algún lado, y por primera vez, no le importó.

Mientras andaban intentaba esconderse lo mejor posible tras su figura, pues estaba un poco asustada de las miradas que le dirigían. Notó como todos los hombres de aquel barco eran marineros. Cuando levanto la cabeza, el Uchiha le cogió la mano.

—No. Atraes mucho la atención en este momento.

Parpadeó, confusa.

—No he hecho nada.

—Eres una mujer. Es suficiente para estos marineros.

Sasuke miró cómo ella suspiraba y dirigía su mirar hacia la costa que parecía incluso más pequeña en aquel barco.

Pensó que si hubiera viajado con Sakura o Karin las cosas hubieran sido mucho más sencillas. Ambas podrían esconder su apariencia de mujer sin problema; no eran tan bonitas. Hinata era diferente. Su cabello era demasiado largo, y la forma en que el sol le acariciaba la piel, era casi antinatural para aquellos marineros. Sus pies eran pequeños, su cintura demasiado estrecha, y sus pechos... Toda su apariencia la distinguía. Además, sus labios llenos y sus ojos grandes, hacían imposible el eludir la mirada de la gente.

En resumen, Hinata era bonita. Y el Uchiha se había dado cuenta con rapidez los problemas que esto le ocasionaría. Si bien el capitán les había permitido viajar como pasajeros en el barco por una cantidad muy pequeña de dinero esto no garantizaba su seguridad. La gente allí viajaba por cuenta propia, y asumiendo todo riesgo. Al menos la joven era lo suficientemente lista como para saber que no debía cometer el mismo error. Escapar de su lado sólo haría las cosas peor para ella. Por ello, se encontraba cerca de él, lo que le facilitaba todo.

—Ahora tú eres el que me está mirando —soltó la chica.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—No.

—¿No quieres nada? Voy a ir a echar un vistazo alrededor. Espera aquí y no te muevas.

—De acuerdo.

Miró a la chica, intentando descifrar su comportamiento. ¿Estaría esperando algo? De todas formas, necesitaba mirar si podía conseguir una habitación para ellos y pasar la noche.

Viajar en barco era más lento, por lo que les llevaría día y medio llegar a la ciudad destinada. Sasuke se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar sintiéndose incómodo. No le gustaba dejarla sola. Sabía la facilidad con la que ella se metía en problemas.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Había conseguido un pequeño compartimiento empleado para almacenar las cosas, pero que estaba lo suficientemente vacío en ese momento. El suelo estaba sucio, pero era lo único con lo que contaban.

Se dio prisa en regresar. Había tardado unos treinta minutos intentando encontrar a alguien que entendiera su requerimiento. En su búsqueda, se había topado con un hombre que podía hablar un poco de su lengua, pero no quiso ayudarlo.

De regreso a la proa, miró a su alrededor para encontrarse con todo extrañamente vacío. No obstante, pudo escuchar claramente las rudas voces de los marineros.

«Hinata.» pensó.

El Uchiha empezó a caminar deprisa, haciendo un esfuerzo por no activar su _Kekkei_ _Genkai_. «¿Qué habría hecho esta vez?» se cuestionó. Entretanto se dirigía a su destino, vio cómo un enorme grupo de hombres rodeaba a la heredera Hyūga. Estos gritaban y reían, pero ninguno parecía querer acercársele y tocarla. Ella, por su parte, tenía sus manos sobre el borde del barco y miraba el agua, ignorándolos por completo.

El portador del _Sharingan_ se congeló, inseguro de cómo proceder. Se había quedado totalmente sorprendido al ver que ella parecía calmada, pero lo entendió enseguida. Ella era la heredera de su clan y lo más probable es que desde siempre atrajese mucho la atención. Con certeza la habrían entrenado para que ignorara a las multitudes desde una temprana edad. Además, seguramente no le era extraño que la gente la mirara. Tenían razones para hacerlo.

De todas formas, tenía que detener esto. Si alguno de ellos intentara tocarla, seguramente ella reaccionaría violentamente. Era un alivio que no tuviera _chakra_. Si perdía los estribos y comenzaba a atacarlos en cubierta, estarían en aprietos.

Sasuke suspiró. Si él luchaba con ellos, el resultado sería el mismo. Tampoco podía discutir con ellos desconociendo su idioma. Y en el hipotético caso de que pudiese, seguramente no lo escucharían.

De repente, vio cómo uno daba un paso al frente, cogiendo a la chica por el hombro y dándole la vuelta para poder ver su rostro. Todos los hombres empezaron a aullar y a reírse, emocionados, cuando le levantó la cabeza y su rostro se volvió visible bajo la luz del sol. Sasuke se congeló. Sus ojos negros permanecieron mirando los blancos de ella. Hinata le sostuvo la mirada durante un momento, con expresión calmada.

El mismo marinero pasó la mano sobre su cabello. Ella tembló, parecía disgustada, pero él la agarró y la puso delante de los otros, para que pudieran verla mejor. Rieron e inspeccionaron el rostro femenino, con sus diminutos y lujuriosos ojos.

El Uchiha dio un paso al frente también, viendo cómo el mismo hombre decidía tener algo de diversión. Dijo algo a sus espectadores para seguidamente deslizar su mano y tocar un pecho de la Hyūga.

Aquello fue demasiado.

Escuchando un golpe, el hombre de cabello negro se quedó quieto sobre sus pies, viendo cómo el brazo del marinero quedaba en el aire en un ángulo extraño. Aquel sonido fue seguido rápidamente por un chillido de dolor. El bastardo cayó sobre sus rodillas y agarró como pudo su brazo roto.

Hinata se dio la vuelta y pacíficamente se apoyó sobre la barandilla del barco de nuevo, ignorándolos una vez más. Sin embargo, aquello no traería nada bueno. Otro hombre la agarró por el hombro y le dio la vuelta toscamente. Su pequeña figura cayó hacia los brazos de otro marinero, que la acercó peligrosamente a él mientras reía.

Aquello era extremado e inesperadamente divertido. El Uchiha fue hasta uno de los postes de madera y se cruzó de brazos. Vio cómo el hombre que tenía abrazada a la heredera chillaba de dolor y caía al suelo, arrastrándose fuera del área sobre sus manos y pies.

Ella se agachó cuando alguien intentó golpearla en el rostro, y le pegó dio un puñetazo en su abdomen. Unos pocos intentaron atacarla, y el mismo sonido sordo de cuerpos cayendo al suelo de madera se oyó. El resto comenzó a apartarse lentamente, retornando a sus deberes. El hombre con la mano rota cargó a su hombro al marinero que había golpeado en el estómago. Estaba claro que las cosas no habían ido como esperaban.

—¿Te has divertido?

Hinata miró al portador del _Sharingan_ tan pronto se aproximó a ella.

—Sí. —Contestó.

—Bien.

Se acarició los brazos, sus nudillos parecían magullados. Parecía que se había roto la muñeca anteriormente. Ella sabía de técnicas de curación, y ese hueso parecía no haber sanado apropiadamente. Acarició su mano herida con suavidad. Todavía con su vista fija en el agua, su expresión era fría. Era una luchadora fantástica, pero sin _chakra_ las cosas eran más difíciles.

De todas formas, Sasuke no había esperado que ella pudiera manejar aquella situación con tanta facilidad. La había subestimado.

Mirándola por el rabillo del ojo, notó la profunda cicatriz que tenía en su mejilla izquierda, la misma que había hecho él con su espada _Kusanagi_. La habían curado bien, pero se notaba debajo de la luz del sol. Se maldijo mentalmente. No tenía por qué haber arruinado aquellos rasgos perfectos.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Pasaron la noche en aquella horrible y pequeña cabina. La Hyūga se negó totalmente a echarse en aquel suelo lleno de suciedad, donde se había sentado Sasuke espalda contra la pared. Aquel lugar era tan pequeño que no podía estirar las piernas, pues chocaban contra la otra pared.

No hablaron de lo que había pasado arriba. Aquel barco no iba bien con sus nervios. El constante movimiento hacía que Sasuke se sintiera enfermo. Jugaba demasiado con su cabeza y le provocaba nauseas. Tomó una nota mental de no volver a viajar en ese medio de transporte e intentó dormir.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El Uchiha se despertó repentinamente en tanto el barco se detuvo. El ancla había caído, habían llegado a su destino. Se volvió en su sitio sólo para comprobar cómo la chica seguía dormida. La mayor parte de su cabello le cubría el rostro, y su cabeza descansaba sobre su hombro. La miró con interés, envuelto por su presencia. Olía a lilas. ¿Cómo era posible no haberlo notado antes?

Alguien llamó a la puerta y gritó algo. Seguramente era el anuncio de que tenían que abandonar el barco. Ahora alerta, Hinata saltó, dándose cuenta de dónde su cabeza había estado segundos antes. Se volvió para mirar a Sasuke. Sus labios estaban abiertos, y su rostro sonrojado.

—L-lo siento.

—¿No te he dicho que dejes de disculparte? Ahora levántate, hemos llegado.

Ambos se levantaron y estiraron las extremidades anteriormente entumecidas. Dejaron la habitación y se encaminaron al pueblo, que estaba solo unas pocas calles del muelle.

Todavía estaba oscuro. Dejaron el barco y de repente fueron detenidos por un grupo de hombres con extraños uniformes. «Los guardias de la cuidad». Sasuke bajó la cabeza. ¿Ya estaban buscándolos? ¿O sólo querían ver sus documentos? De cualquier modo, estaban en problemas. La Hyūga pareció comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Se volvió hacia el Uchiha.

—Corre. Los distraeré con un _genjutsu_. —Susurró. Al ver que ella no se movía, él insistió—. ¡Vete! Sólo quédate cerca, te encontraré.

Un hombre alto y robusto con un extraño sombrero se puso ante ellos, bloqueando su camino. Hinata seguía congelada, viendo cómo los ojos negros se tornaban rojos. Sasuke no parpadeaba mirando directamente a los guardias de ojos marrones. Puso su mano sobre su hombro, empujándola ligeramente.

La chica cogió aire profundamente y se adentró entre la multitud. Caminaba rápido sin correr para evitar llamar la atención.

En aquel punto se dio cuenta de que la ciudad estaba abarrotada de gente. Habían demasiadas personas a su alrededor. Tantas, que no podía ver hacia dónde estaba yendo. Además, el ir con la cabeza gacha no estaba ayudándola.

Cuando la heredera pudo finalmente apartarse de la multitud, se encontró a sí misma en una pequeña calle rodeada de altos edificios. ¿Dónde estaba? Ya no podía sentir el olor del mar. Cerró sus ojos, sin _chakra_ no tenía oportunidad de encontrar al Uchiha.

No debería haberlo abandonado. ¿Qué pasaría si fueran inmunes a su _genjutsu_? ¿Y si estaba en peligro? Tenía que encontrarlo. Dándose la vuelta, volvió a adentrarse entre la multitud.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke miró hacia el cielo quitándose la sangre de sus ojos. La técnica ocular había surtido efecto. Se las había arreglado para persuadir a los guardias de que era un ciudadano y que todos sus documentos falsos estaban en regla.

Pero la había perdido. Sin su _chakra_ , Hyūga Hinata era imposible de ser rastreada. Volvió a mirar al cielo, estaba amaneciendo y las estrellas desaparecían del cielo nocturno poco a poco. Aquello era malo. Muy malo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin Capitulo Doce**_

 _ **Notas:**_ Actualización correspondiente al mes de mayo.

 _Link historia original:_ www . fanfiction s / 8914719 / 1 / The-Madness-of-an-Enchanting-Obsession

 _ **N**_ aoko _**I**_ chigo


	13. ¿Quién se ríe ahora?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **_Kishimoto_**. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a **_AnnaDax_** y fue beteada por **_QueenSugar_**.

 **xxx**

Sasuke se hallaba rodeado. Observó a los cinco hombres que se agrupaban a su alrededor y suspiró, desviando su mirada hacia el cielo nocturno.

Su día entero había transcurrido en la búsqueda de la Hyuuga; pues con su _chakra_ en su bolsillo era incapaz de rastrearla o sentirla de alguna manera. Además, tampoco era como si pudiese ir por las calles llamándola por su nombre. No disponía de tal libertad en ese lugar. No cuando estaba abarrotado de guardias y personas que lo miraban como con recelo.

Tampoco eran de ayuda los carteles de "Se busca" con su rostro esparcidos por el lugar. Si bien podía disfrazar su apariencia, aquello sólo generaría más miradas curiosas posándose en él.

Así que después de meditarlo cautelosamente, optó por la que creyó su mejor opción: esconderse en algún sitio seguro y esperar a que el sol se ocultara para continuar su búsqueda.

"¿Se habría escapado?" pensó.

El Uchiha avanzaba con la cabeza gacha, ocultándose en un pequeño callejón por el cual la gente no transitaba. Todavía con la vista fija en el suelo, se detuvo. Aún bajo la suciedad pudo distinguir claramente el emblema de su familia. Estaba dibujado seguramente por un dedo, y era bastante preciso.

Ella había estado allí y había dejado la marca.

Pasó un dedo por el signo y retomó su avance en un intento por encontrar más. Definitivamente la chica era inteligente.

Finalmente, la noche cayó, y la antes atestada ciudad, se encontraba ahora vacía.

Todo indicaba que los pobladores tenían demasiado miedo de la oscuridad y los peligros que esta pudiese albergar. Algo natural en un sitio lleno de gentes extrañas.

El hombre de cabellos negros reparó en otro emblema Uchiha, y lentamente se procedió a ocultarse de nuevo.

Cinco extranjeros que abandonaban un pub posaron su vista en él y lo observaron con cautela. Hablaron algo entre ellos, y pudo dar cuenta de cómo reconocieron su rostro.

« _Kuso_.» maldijo Sasuke.

El _shinobi_ corrió, seguido de cerca por los hombres, hasta que en cierto punto decidió atravesar una calle sólo para encontrarse con un callejón sin salida.

Pero aquello era bueno. Allí podría enfrentarlos sin temor a ser aprehendido por el ojo humano.

Cuatro de los cinco hombres llevaban dagas cortas. El último estaba en el centro, haciendo tronar sus nudillos. Inmediatamente, Sasuke reconoció el medallón que pendía de su cuello. Tenía que acabar con él primero.

Con su _Sharingan_ activado, se abalanzó hacia él, pero los otros cuatro bloquearon su paso anteponiéndose delante. Eran más rápidos, y más fuertes de lo que hubiera esperado.

Consiguieron estrellarle contra la contra la pared de uno de los edificios, dejando un cuchillo acariciando su garganta. Estaba a punto de tornarlos en cenizas, pero de repente se sintió algo extraño. Como si poco a poco algo lo abandonase.

Con la vista hacia vuelta al frente, notó cómo el hombre del medallón tenía una mano alzada y una sonrisa esculpida en su rostro. La joya en su cuello estaba brillando.

Acababan de robarle el _chakra_.

Apenas se percató de ello, apartó con brusquedad al hombre que lo arrinconaba, sintiendo como la sangre se deslizaba por su cuello. Golpeó en el abdomen a su agresor, pero solo consiguió que el otro lo atacase de vuelta. Aquellos individuos eran luchadores habilidosos.

Pensó que podían haber sido guardias, unos bien entrenados, de haberlo querido; cuando cuatro de ellos lo atacaron a la vez, y cortaron en la mejilla.

El combate continuó y el Uchiha logro romper con éxito el brazo de uno de sus atacantes; mas instantes antes una daga había sido profundamente clavada en su torso y noto que ello comenzaba a afectarle. Seguidamente, se la arrancó y la tiró al suelo.

¿Cómo podría luchar sin su _chakra_?

A duras penas era capaz ver algo en aquella oscuridad sin su _Kekkei Genkai_ , y sus movimientos eran más lentos. Se sentía en una pesadilla.

« ¿Cómo puede Hinata vivir en estas condiciones?» quiso saber.

Entonces recordó cómo la habían atacado en el barco un día atrás. Estaba al borde de ser patético. Tenía que detener esto.

Dándose la vuelta, se llevó la mano al bolsillo y cogió el medallón rojo rubí. Se lo colocó alrededor del cuello, sintiendo como su fuerza lo envolvía.

Pero era diferente, demasiado diferente. Se miró las manos, y notó como estaban excesivamente blancas, incluso para tratarse de él.

Intentó activar su _Sharingan_ , pero en su lugar sintió una punzada en la cabeza, que hizo perdiese la visibilidad. Su técnica ocular estaba fuera de sí y esto sólo le ocasionaba dolor.

Cerró los ojos, esperando que el malestar aminorase, mientras movía su cabeza.

No lo volvió a intentar. El _chakra_ del _Byakugan_ no era compatible con el _Sharingan_.

Había visto a Hinata realizar múltiples técnicas, la mayoría en él, pero no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo usarlas. Sin embargo, sabía lo suficiente como para realizar un intento. Concentrándose, acumulo _chakra_ en sus palmas. Esperó a que uno de los atacantes se acercara y le estampó la mano en el cuello.

Con un sonido sordo, este cayó al suelo. Sasuke no estaba seguro si lo había matado o no, pero decidió enfocase en lo que le era verdaderamente importante: perseguir a quienes huían con su _chakra._

Pronto, advirtió que el brazo que acababa de usar sangraba. Examinó sus dedos, los sentía adoloridos y temblorosos. Con certeza había cometido un error.

« _Kuso_.»

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hinata contempló la ciudad. Había encontrado una torre del reloj vieja y aparentemente abandonada, que ahora le servía de escondite.

Había dejado algunas marcas tras de sí para que Sasuke siguiera, además de encontrarse buscándolo desde su posición. Estaba oscuro y apenas podía ver; pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? No podía hacer uso de su _Byakugan_...

La chica tembló ante el recuerdo de su pérdida. Inmediatamente, un ruido extraño la alertó. Alguien estaba luchando no muy lejos de donde se hallaba.

"¿Podrá ser él?" se preguntó. Pues no sentía su _chakra_ , aunque esto podía deberse a la incapacidad de usar el suyo propio.

Hinata suspiró y miró alrededor.

Sus ojos blancos se abrieron de golpe.

¿Un Hyuuga? ¡Había un Hyuuga cerca! Hinata miró en la dirección donde provenían los sonidos y durante un momento se quedó helada. Era su _chakra_. Alguien estaba haciendo uso de él.

«No... No puede ser...»

La heredera saltó y bajó las escaleras de la torre. Corriendo por los estrechos pasillos, se las ingenió para encontrar su destino en pocos minutos.

Vio a cinco hombres ante ella, y finalmente a Sasuke. Estaba sangrando. Lo habían herido y dejado con un aspecto horrible.

Llevaba la piedra roja alrededor de su cuello, y sus palmas estaban rodeadas de _chakra_.

Todos se volvieron a verla, y uno de los atacantes dio un paso al frente, haciendo tronar los nudillos.

Lo vio hacer algún tipo de sello con las manos, y no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa cuando nada sucedió. Su _chakra_ ya había sido robado y aquella piedra negra no podía absorber nada más. Cogiendo aquella oportunidad, le tomo el brazo que tenía extendido y lo retorció tanto como le permitieron sus propios músculos. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el hueso crujió y él hombre gritó de dolor, intentando apartarse de su agarre.

Seguidamente, Hinata cogió el medallón arrancándoselo del cuello, lo golpeó en el estómago y dejó tumbado en el suelo.

Al coger la piedra, sintió un poder extraño envolverla.  
Entonces lanzó su siguiente golpe contra otro hombre, mandándolo a volar por los aires. Cuando cayó al suelo, no se movió.

Vio que dos de los atacantes se encontraban a su izquierda, pero ellos sólo se limitaban a observar, atónitos. Usó aquel momento para correr hacia el Uchiha, quien intentaba por todos sus medios levantarse.

Cogió la piedra de su pecho y se la colocó sobre sí. Ahora, rebosante de su _chakra_ , sólo tardó un par de segundos en dejar fuera de combate al resto de sus oponentes.

Cuando todo hubo acabado volvió su vista hacia el _shinobi_ de ojos negros, más en ese momento, fue levantada en el aire súbitamente.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tenían que esconderse. Sasuke notó cómo ella intentaba mirarlo, pero tenían que darse prisa. Le cogió la muñeca y tiró de ella, cargándola a su hombro. Corrió hacia delante, dirigiéndose hacia el pequeño puente donde aquellos hombres se habían escondido horas antes.

—¡Sa... Sasuke, déjame ir! —su voz era baja, pero estaba llena de pánico. La chica le golpeaba la espalda, pero él no se detuvo. Ellos estaban muy cerca de destino.

—¡Detente! ¡Estás herido! ¡No puedes cargarme! —insistía la joven mientras intentaba liberarse de su agarre.

Al final, concentró algo de _chakra_ y lo aplicó sobre su hombro. El hombre perdió el equilibrio, casi yéndose de bruces contra el suelo.

Pues entes de que pudiese suceder nada, los pies de Hinata tocaron el suelo, por lo que pudo agarrar a Sasuke de los hombros.

Él la miró enfadado, mientras que los ojos de ella denotaban calma. Sasuke no dijo nada. La chica lo cogió por su brazo, y Sasuke aseguró que en el puente podrían ser vistos en la distancia.

La chica lo entendió inmediatamente. Sasuke se había apoyado en ella, pero marchaban aun apropiadamente. Ambos caminaron entre el lodo y se escondieron en la oscuridad, tapados por el puente.

La Hyuuga dejó que el Uchiha se sentara en el suelo y lo examinó. Cuando intentó comprobar su brazo, la hizo a un lado, evitando que lo tocara. La joven lo miró, enfadada.

—Puedo curarte, dame tu mano.

—¿Dónde demonios estabas?

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo.

—He estado buscándote todo el día.

—Ah, no empieces con eso. —Ella lo miró, cogiendo su brazo para poder verle mejor. Sasuke siseó, pero ella lo había agarrado con fuerza y no lo pretendía dejarlo escapar.

—Te dejé señales, ¿no las viste?

—Las vi, pero cinco marcas no fueron de demasiada ayuda.

—Las dejé en sitios cercanos a donde pudiera verte. Activando su _Byakugan_ , examinó su mano dañada.

—No puedo creer que usaras mi _chakra_ para atacar. Podrías haber perdido la mano o haberte quedado ciego de por vida.

Una luz verde brilló en la oscuridad, al su vez que ella empezaba a tratar sus dedos.

El dolor palpitante fue pronto remplazado rápidamente por un calor que no había sentido nunca. La miró con intriga, por lo amable que le mostraba en ese tipo de situaciones.

—No puedes usar _chakra_ si no sabes cómo controlarlo. —Continuó— cuando no lo usas apropiadamente, estalla a través de tu piel, rompiendo venas y nervios que podrían no sanar nunca.

—No me importa. Un poco de dolor no va a detenerme.

La joven suspiró.

—Sasuke-san, usted me dijo que nosotros nos parecíamos mucho. Pero eso no es cierto. Cuando sentí su _chakra_ pude controlarlo, incluso cuando sólo cogí una pequeña cantidad. Somos totalmente diferentes. Usa el odio para impulsar sus ataques, y yo uso la paz.

—Eso es realmente ridículo...

—No lo es. —Lo interrumpió, mirando los dedos ahora sanos. Los movió entre sus palmas, comprobando su trabajo. Se estaba volviendo mucho mejor en eso.

— Me dijo que, yo si estuviera en su lugar, si mi hermana hubiera asesinado a todo mi clan, yo hubiera actuado de la misma forma que usted. Pero no es lo cierto. No hubiera podido hacerlo. Estás dejando que la rabia controle tu vida. Yo no podría hacer tal cosa. El perdón es siempre la mejor opción.

—Así que, ¿me estás diciendo que perdonarías a tu hermana, al igual que a los otros que le hicieron hacer aquello?

—Sí.

—Estás completamente loca. —El hombre intentó levantarse, pero siseó y se cayó al suelo de nuevo. Agarrando su abdomen, recordó la herida.

—Probablemente hubiera discutido por esto antes, pero ahora no. —Contestó la mujer, quitándole las manos de la zona herida—. El hecho de que esté aquí ayudándote no te da el derecho a hablar de mi estado mental.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirando la luz verde que salía de las manos de la Hyuuga. El calor se volvía más fuerte, calmando su enfado y sus nervios.

En ese momento, Sasuke posó sus ojos negros sobre la chica. Se fijó en el tremendo contraste que provocaba su negro cabello y sus bancos ojos. Miró hacia otro lado.

—Además. —Habló la joven de repente—. Te entiendo, la rabia es comprensible. Pero es estúpida.

El joven abrió los ojos completamente. Le agarró las manos que ella había posado en su rostro para quitarle la sangre de la mejilla, para que la herida fuera visible. La soltó y le acarició la mejilla, justo donde tenía la cicatriz. Ambos permanecieron quietos un momento.

—Esta cicatriz. —Dijo—. Es horrible. ¿No pudo Sakura curarla?

—No.

—Ah, muy mal.

Siseó, sintiendo el dolor del corte en su rostro. Su toque le irritaba la herida y la apartó.

—L-lo siento.

—¡Deja de disculparte por todo!

La joven parpadeó, asustada ante el arrebato de ira.

—¿Por qué te enfada que me disculpe?

—Porque, —quitó la mano de su rostro, mirando a otra parte—. Porque yo te secuestre. No estás en posición de disculparte por algo que es mi culpa.

Hinata lo miró, con sus labios abiertos. Apretó ligeramente sus dedos y empezó a curarle la mejilla. La chica detestaba la cicatriz que marcaba su rostro y no quería que otra persona tuviera que penar por lo mismo. Además, sentía que los rasgos de Sasuke eran demasiado bonitos estropeados por ello.

—Ahora que te he salvado, ¿me dirás por qué estamos aquí?

Buscó sus ojos negros, enfadados. Lo vio inspirar profundamente y exhalar.

—Necesito encontrar una manera de revertir lo del medallón.

La Hyuuga lo miró.

—¿No sabes cómo sacar el _chakra_?

—No.

—Pero tú dijiste...

—Ya sé lo que dije. Te mentí, no tengo ni idea de cómo funciona.

Lo miró durante un momento, y luego sonrió. Sasuke la miró, inseguro de si la había visto sonreír antes así. La sonrisa se veía bien en ella.

—¿Hemos venido para que pueda recuperar mi _chakra_?

—Hemos venido sólo para saber cómo hacerlo. Necesitaré que tengas acceso a todas tus habilidades en el momento de llevar a cabo mi plan.

Vio a la chica levantarse y dar un paso atrás, sin mirarlo. Metió una mano bajo la capa para enseñarle el medallón con la piedra negra. Se volvió hacia él y se lo extendió.

—Si los llevamos puestos, la gente pensará que somos de por aquí. Sin embargo, los carteles de "se busca" con tu imagen están por todos lados. —Dejó caer el colgante en su mano, suspirando—. Quizás deberías tomar ejemplo de tu anterior _sensei_ y usar una máscara.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin Capitulo Trece**_

 _ **Notas:**_ Y aquí les dejo el capitulo de sorpresa. Capitulo correspondiente a la doble actualización del mes de mayo. Espero les gustaran estos dos capítulos, besos.

 _Link historia original:_ www . fanfiction s / 8914719 / 1 / The-Madness-of-an-Enchanting-Obsession

 _ **N**_ aoko _**I**_ chigo


	14. Él no te merece

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**Kishimoto**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**AnnaDax**_ y fue beteada por _**QueenSugar**_.

 **xxx**

Sasuke la miró. Su mente divagaba hacia un extraño sitio que no le agradaba, y le sorprendía con creces: A él le encantaban las mujeres con el cabello largo.

Posó entonces, con detenimiento su mirada en ella. Lo hizo sin importarle si la estaba incomodando o no. La Hyūga tenía su largo cabello negro atado en una coleta y se hallaba intentando fijarla con un pequeño trozo de tela. Aquel peinado sólo conseguiría atraer más la atención hacia sus rasgos. El Uchiha desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, mientras se frotaba el cuello. Sí, la heredera era atractiva. Probablemente mucho más que cualquier otra mujer que hubiese visto en su vida. Poso sus ojos en los blancos de ella, y pronto, sintió ganas de golpearse a sí mismo.

—¿Qué? —la chica finalmente se dio por vencida en intentar comprender el motivo de su molestia.

—Nada.

—¿Sucede algo malo?

Definitivamente algo estaba mal. La chica pasó una mano por su cabello, sintiéndose extraña. No acostumbraba a llevarlo recogido. Sasuke, por su parte, la miraba dubitativo y suspiro.

—Se supone que tienes que ocultar tu apariencia, no mostrarte más.

Hinata se sintió frustrada. No tenía idea de que hacer para modificar su apariencia. Mas él estaba en lo cierto, sus ojos destacaban aún más con el cabello recogido. Resignada, desvió su mirar al suelo; mientras sostenía el trozo de tela con el fin de quitársela. Pero entonces, Sasuke súbitamente le cogió la mano y sus ojos blancos se enfrentaron a los de él.

—No.

—Pero...

—Me gusta así.

La chica sintió cómo sus mejillas se coloreaban, pero igualmente calló. Miró cómo el Uchiha, aún sostenía su mano, y luego la deslizaba por su cabello. Frunciendo el ceño, Hinata sintió cómo los dedos de él se deslizaban entre las oscuras hebras, y una expresión de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro.

—Aquí, mantenlo de esta forma. —Dijo, mientras apretaba su cabello de modo extraño.

Ella se dio cuenta de que había sujetado su cabello a modo de coleta baja y desordenada. Definitivamente, una idea mejor que la suya; por lo que la portadora del _Byakugan_ tomó la tira de tela e imito el peinado hecho por Sasuke.

—¿Así?

Los ojos negros la estudiaron por más tiempo de lo debido.

—Sí. Ahora dame un poco de tela.

Hinata le tendió un retazo y vio cómo él cogía su cabello y lo ataba. Sasuke no tenía el cabello largo, pero parecía lo suficientemente largo como para poder recogerlo. Su flequillo ocultaba parcialmente un lado de su rostro y sus ojos. En ese momento, Hinata no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a acomodarse la capa. El Uchiha era bastante apuesto.

Fue entonces el turno del moreno para mirarla con frustración. Hinata, por su parte, lo ignoró con timidez; ganándose un suspiro del chico como consecuencia de ello. Sasuke arranco una parte de su capa y con eso cubrió la mitad inferior de su rostro. Dejando sólo a la vista sus ojos negros y un poco de su oscuro cabello, procedió a atar la tela detrás de su cabeza.

Ya listos, ambos se miraron entre sí, inmóviles, durante un tiempo. «Esto debería funcionar, tiene que». Salieron entonces de aquel lugar en el que se habían escondido, y se encaminaron de nuevo a la ciudad. Durante su avance, Sasuke palpó su abdomen. Notando que este estaba completamente curado. La había vuelto a subestimar, podía no ser la mejor sanadora, pero definitivamente podía hacer un trabajo decente. Caminaron en silencio, intentando mezclarse con la multitud. Hinata procuraba tener su capucha lo más baja posible, y la vista fija en el suelo. Debía de evadir cualquier tipo de contacto visual.

—¿A dónde vamos?

El Uchiha la miró, dándose cuenta de que no se sentía cómodo con ella hablándole en susurros. Prefería ampliamente escuchar la calidez de su voz.

—Cruzaremos la ciudad e iremos a esa montaña.

La chica siguió su dedo con sus ojos hasta unos altos picos que se veían a la distancia. Asintió y volvió a mirar al suelo. Apretó el colgante rojo contra su pecho y suspiró. Empezaba a hacer frío y el cielo estaba totalmente cubierto. Pronto comenzaría a llover.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En efecto, tal como lo había predicho, un aguacero cayó sobre ellos. No obstante, gracias a este, poco antes del atardecer, los dos viajeros habrían abandonado la ciudad sin ser notados. La pesada lluvia era de gran ayuda a la hora de ir de incógnito, pero también les helaba hasta los huesos. Jadeando, la joven intentaba seguir los pasos rápidos del chico, quien nuevamente ignoraba su condición física. Admiraba su determinación en este tipo de situaciones, más su incomodidad era muy obvia. De repente, se detuvo. Maldiciendo, Sasuke se mordió el pulgar e hizo un par de sellos con las manos y apareció en el sitio un halcón gigante. Le tendió su mano para ayudarla a subir.

—Nos notarán.

—No me importa.

La impulsó con fuerza hacia el lomo del animal, y se alzaron por lo alto del cielo. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta que volar había sido una mala idea. Allí, el viento era más frío, al punto de que cuando ganaban velocidad este se tornaba insoportable. Hinata apenas podía ver entre tanta agua, pero pronto se percató de que comenzaban a descender. En cuanto lo hizo, activó su _Byakugan_ , y pudo divisar una casa. ¿Qué estaban haciendo en mitad de la nada?

Una vez en tierra siguió al Uchiha cuando caminó hasta la puerta principal y la abrió con impaciencia. Allí, un hombre mayor estaba sentado frente a una chimenea. Este saltó tan pronto como los vio. El hombre balbuceó algo, pero se congeló cuando Sasuke se aproximó. La Hyūga abrió la boca para protestar, temerosa de que sus intenciones; pero se contuvo cuando vio que él activaba el _Sharingan_ e inducía al hombre en un _genjutsu_. «Así que es así como funciona...» pensó. En un instante su actitud cambio abruptamente. El hombre ahora les sonreía y conversaba, mientras les enseñaba la puerta que se encontraba tras de él. Lo siguieron mientras él parloteaba sin parar. ¿Podía ser todo a causa del _genjutsu_ del Uchiha?

El hombre los dirigió hasta una habitación grande con una cama matrimonial y una chimenea. Parecía tratarse de una especie de posada o tal vez una casa de aguas termales. Les enseñó también, dónde estaban las toallas y la piscina de agua caliente. Esta, se encontraba cubierta por un techo de madera, y la lluvia a su alrededor se veía como una cubierta traslucida. Apenas finalizado el tour, el hombre asintió y los dejó solos con una peculiar mirada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas tenerlo encerrado en el _genjutsu_? —Hinata miró al Uchiha. Finalmente había acumulado la energía precisa para hablar.

—Tanto como quiera.

Dicho esto, Sasuke se aproximó a la piscina y tocó el agua, probando la temperatura. Estaba perfecta. Sin pensarlo, se quitó la tela que cubría su rostro, su abrigo, seguido por la camiseta. La chica sintió cómo sus nervios se crispaban cuando él comenzó a quitarse los pantalones. Se volteo rápidamente y podía sentir su rostro arder. Escuchó el chapoteo del agua, pero igualmente no corrió el riesgo de mirar. Al final, escuchó su risa malvada y sintió la impetuosa necesidad de aventarle una piedra. Retornó a la habitación enfadada y sonrojada. Allí, se dejó caer en una silla. ¿Cómo podía alguien desnudarse ante otra persona tan desvergonzadamente?

Ella seguía empapada, motivo por el que se replanteó volver y darse un baño. Sin embargo, prefería morir de frío antes de entrar al agua con ese hombre desnudo. Sacudió su cabeza ante la idea, y soltó su cabello. La heredera se quitó el abrigo y se volvió justo para ver a Sasuke entrar en la habitación, totalmente desnudo. La joven gritó, le tiró el abrigo, y corrió hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

—Deja de gritar ahora mismo. —le dijo, agarrando una toalla y secándose. En seguida, cogió otra y se la ató alrededor de la cintura, dándole una más grande a ella—. Vamos, el agua está perfecta.

—Yo nunca...

—Si te resfrías por culpa de la lluvia, tendré que matarte.

—No.

—Hinata. —El Uchiha se giró hacia ella con el rostro serio. Dando unos pasos al frente, cerró la distancia entre ellos—. Si no vienes por las buenas, será por las malas.

La joven lo miró. Jamás se había dirigido a ella de ese modo, y por alguna razón la hizo sentir extraña. Su nombre pronunciado por esa voz sonaba... agradable. Su mirada determinada, la convenció. Suspiró.

—De acuerdo —exclamó, con la vista fija en la toalla entre sus manos—, pero si te me acercas demasiado...

—No seas infantil.

Hinata no estaba segura si él estaba de acuerdo con sus condiciones o si le daba absolutamente igual. Sin embargo, sus pies congelados le señalaron que sería mejor entrar pronto en calor. Se dirigió, entonces, hacia la piscina; llegando y entrando, de alguna forma antes que él. Se dio cuenta en ese momento, que, aunque lo considerara un imbécil, demostraba algo de cortesía. Era eso o simplemente no quería escucharla gritar.

Miró a otro lado cuando él se acercó, permaneciendo con su vista fija en la distancia.

—Te estás volviendo más dócil. —Señaló.

Ella volvió los ojos hacia él, sólo para arrepentirse de ello. El agua le cubría hasta la cintura, más su pecho era absolutamente visible. Su húmeda piel brillaba bajo aquella tenue luz. La chica intentó mirar a otro lado, pero encontró sumamente difícil apartar su mirada de los rasgos del joven. Todo eso era obvio para Sasuke, pero no podía decidir si no le importaba en lo más mínimo o si realmente disfrutaba molestándola.

—No veo motivo para discutir contigo. —Finalmente ella contestó.

—Bien por ti. Esto solo hacer las cosas más fáciles para los dos.

El hombre estaba al otro lado de la piscina, mirándola. Sus codos se encontraban apoyados en el borde y su cabello cubría parcialmente sus ojos negros.

—¿Por qué estás en esa posición?

La Hyūga abrió los ojos anonadada. Se sentía terriblemente incomoda. El agua la cubría hasta el cuello, pero aun así mantenía sus manos sobre sus pechos. Estaba apoyada en una roca grande tras ella, intentando permanecer lo más humanamente posible lejos de él.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tus manos.

—Oh.

—Oh, no es una respuesta real.

Ella lo observó sonrojada y enfadada.

—No voy a explicarte esas cosas.

Él la miró en silencio. Luego, aquella sonrisa tan característica suya se dibujó en sus labios, a la vez que enarcaba una ceja.

—Ah, ya veo —. Empezó a reír—. Disculpa mi ignorancia. —Continuó, sin intentar ocultar el sarcasmo en su voz—. De todas las chicas con las que he estado, ninguna tenía tales... características.

Los ojos blancos miraron hacia otro lado por un momento. Sus mejillas ardían. El hombre no era estúpido, podía leerla como un libro. Hinata cogió su cabello y con este, cubrió su pecho. Escuchó cómo Sasuke volvía a reír y nuevamente sintió la necesidad de golpearlo.

—Estabas en un equipo con dos hombres, ¿no? —Sasuke movió la cabeza, intentando llamar su atención, pero ella era terca y lo ignoro—. ¿Tú nunca...?

—No.

El joven enarcó ambas cejas.

—¿Ni siquiera con Naruto?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

Estaba intentando molestarla de nuevo, pero ella ya se había cansado de ese juego. Así que centró su mirada en la de él, e intentó por todos los medios no flaquear.

—¿No eres ya mayor como para ser tan modesta? —preguntó.

—No. Pero tú eres demasiado joven como para ser tan arrogante.

El Uchiha la miró. Luego, dio un paso al frente y rió al ver que ella saltaba e intentaba alejarse, sólo para terminar golpeándose con la roca a sus espaldas. Riéndose todavía, Sasuke retrocedió hasta su posición inicial. Observó desde allí, su sonrojado y enfadado rostro.

—¡Bastardo! —La palabra salió de su boca antes de que ella pudiera retenerla.

Él la miró durante un instante sorprendido. Luego volvió a reírse, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el borde de la piscina. Se agarró el estómago, y rió un poco más, antes de volver sus ojos hacia ella.

—Estoy agradecido por este comportamiento tuyo, princesa Hyūga. Ya iba siendo hora de que empezaras a actuar con algo de normalidad.

Hinata estaba sorprendida con su rudeza. Aquel hombre le hacía decir y hacer cosas de las que no estaba orgullosa. Para peor, parecía divertirle su actitud. Haciendo completo caso omiso a que ella acabara de insultarlo. Finalmente, decidió que no podía seguir con esto ni un minuto más.

—Voltéate, voy a salir.

—No.

Ella suspiró y cogió la toalla que estaba a su lado. Se iba a cubrir dentro del agua, cuando su brazo fue agarrado y levantado por encima de su cabeza. Apretó su espalda contra la roca e intentó apartarlo sin éxito. Intentando por todos los medios tapar su pecho con su mano libre, miró a Sasuke. Estaba a solo pulgadas, sus ojos negros la atraparon, su expresión era mortal. Ambos se habían quitado sus medallones. Por lo que Hinata desvió su vista hacia su medallón rojo, apoyado justo al lado de su toalla.

—Escúchame —comenzó—. Probablemente sea la última vez que podamos descansar apropiadamente. Deja de actuar como una niña y cálmate.

Ella intentó deshacerse de su agarre de nuevo, pero él no tenía ninguna intención de dejarla ir.

—No soy una niña, soy una mujer. —Le refutó, aun tratando de soltarse—. Y no puedo calmarme si estás a mi alrededor.

—¿Por qué no? —el Uchiha apretó el agarre y la acercó más a él. La miró de cerca, temiendo que el calor del agua y su sonrojo no le causaran un golpe de calor—. Ya va siendo hora de que aprendas a estar cerca de un hombre. Además-

Pero Sasuke no pudo concluir la frase. Pues la mano libre de Hinata se separó de su pecho, y lo abofeteo con toda la fuerza que tenía. Su rostro se ladeo a causa del impacto, pero se quedó allí con los ojos abiertos y los labios apretados. Lentamente, se volvió para verla. Observó su mirada determinada, suspiró y finalmente la soltó, volviendo a su lugar inicial. Se vio sorprendido, cuando notó que la heredera permanecía, aún con los brazos sobre su pecho, en el agua.

—Tienes agallas, te lo concedo —habló en su tono bajo y calmo—. De todas formas, tu golpe fue débil. Necesitarás golpear mejor si pretendes impresionar a Naruto. Parece estar interesado en ese tipo de mujeres.

Obviamente, era una clara referencia a Sakura. La heredera miró al suelo y suspiró.

—Deja de mencionar a Naruto-kun.

—¿Por qué? ¿No me dijiste que estabas detrás de mí por él? Sin embargo, sabiendo lo idiota que es, estoy seguro que él no te amara, ni aunque lo golpees en la cabeza.

La joven levantó la vista.

—Él no quiere que mueras. Y esto no es por mis sentimientos hacia él, en absoluto.

—¿De verdad? Entonces, ¿Qué explica el que decidieses perseguirme?

—Lo hice porque Naruto se niega a convertirse en _Hokage_ antes de llevarte de vuelta a _Konoha_.

Sasuke enarcó las cejas, aparentemente sorprendido.

—Así que sigue siendo el mismo _Teme_ de siempre. Pero, ¿no estabas locamente enamorada de él?

La Hyūga miró el agua y luego respiró profundamente.

—Amo a Naruto-kun y siempre lo haré. Sin embargo, me di cuenta de que él nunca me mirara de la forma en que yo lo miro a él.

—Así que, ¿te diste por vencida?

—¿Tiene sentido ir tras algo que sabes que nunca sucederá?

—No, pero no puedes darlo por perdido hasta que estés segura.

—Bueno, estoy segura. Yo… hablé con él, y no me respondió.

—¿Lo hiciste? — Sasuke estaba verdaderamente anonadado— ¿cuándo fue eso?

—Antes de la guerra. Cuando Pain atacó _Konoha_.

De todos modos, ¿por qué estaba teniendo esta conversación con él? Nunca había hablado con nadie sobre el tema, y Sasuke sería la última persona en entender o preocuparse por ella. Pese a todo esto, el tema parecía interesarle.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un momento. El Uchiha la miraba expectante, pero ella no continuó. Él suspiro y miro el techo de madera sobre ellos.

—Naruto es un idiota. Sus intereses se basan en comer ramen y perseguir una chica que lo golpea. No merece estar con una chica que luzca como tú.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres.

—Si no fueras tan tímida podrías entenderlo. Va siendo hora de que te olvides de esa modestia con la que tu familia te ha hecho vivir. Tienes clase, dignidad, nobleza. Él sólo es un tarado que ha ganado unas cuantas batallas. Alguien como él nunca podría apreciarte.

—E-eso no es verdad, Naruto no es-

—Entonces, ¿por qué preferiría a una _kunoichi molesta e inútil, sin ningún poder especia o ingenio en absoluto_? ¿Qué puede tener ella que tú no tengas?

Hinata se sonrojó al oír tales palabras.

—Las personas somos diferentes.

—Existen dos tipos de personas: Los sabios, y los idiotas. Es momento de que aprendas que no estás en su misma posición.

Antes de que pudiera añadir o cuestionar algo, el hombre se había levantado con una toalla atada en su cadera. Este caminó hacia la habitación, dejándola sin dirigirle otra mirada. Hinata observó su espalda, sintiéndose muy extraña. Este hombre era encantador.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin Capitulo Catorce**_

 _ **Notas:**_ ¡Hola! De nuevo yo por aquí, dejando capitulo. Quiero dedicar este capitulo a todas esas maravillosas personitas que me llenaron de animo y buena vibra con sus bellos mensajes. De verdad gracias. Por cierto, el próximo mes no habrá capítulo, dado que voy a estar en pleno proceso de final de semestre y estaré ocupada lidiando con los terroríficos FINALES. Así que nos vemos en agosto. Besos para todos.

 _Guest AlexX:_ espero que este capitulo también te gustara.

 _Guest Srta. Perseidas:_ ¡oh cariño! Créeme que no es solo tu percepción. Awww… muchas gracias, por personas como tu es que me decidí a continuar.

 _Link historia original:_ www . fanfiction s / 8914719 / 1 / The-Madness-of-an-Enchanting-Obsession

 _ **N**_ aoko _**I**_ chigo


	15. Justo como lo planeé

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**Kishimoto**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**AnnaDax**_ y fue beteada por **_Jeffy_ _Iha_**.

 **xxx**

Cuando volvió a la habitación, Sasuke ya se había quedado dormido. La gran cama estaba en medio y además una mesa de café y dos sillas decoraban el lugar. La chica miró al hombre y se dirigió al baño. Era espacioso y estaba limpio, y no pudo evitar mirarse a sí misma en el espejo. Su cabello estaba revuelto; su piel, extraordinariamente pálida; y tenía profundas ojeras. Se veía horrible. Con un suspiro, se dio prisa en vestirse y se envolvió el cabello con la toalla para secarlo. Caminó de nuevo hacia la habitación y volvió a mirar al hombre.

El último Uchiha se había tirado en la cama solo con unos pantalones y una camiseta. Su muñequera y la espada Kusanagi descansaban al lado de la cama, justo bajo él. Se había tirado de estómago, y su cabello ocultaba parcialmente su rostro. Parecía exhausto. El portador del _Sharingan_ era un _shinobi_ fuerte, seguramente uno de los más fuertes que había visto, pero también tenía sus límites. Era un humano después de todo, no importaba si él lo quisiera o no.

Hinata caminó hasta el otro lado de la cama y se sentó suavemente, intentando no despertarlo. Secó su cabello lo mejor que pudo y se tumbó, mirando la habitación. La lluvia afuera repiqueteaba, y eso la hacía sentir somnolienta, pero pensó que sería mejor permanecer en guardia. Sasuke merecía un descanso, y de todos modos ella no tenía sueño. Hinata disfrutaba de la leve oscuridad y escuchar todos los sonidos a su alrededor, eventualmente notó la respiración errática que provenía del otro lado de la cama. Escuchó más atenta, volviéndose finalmente para examinar al hombre de cabello oscuro.

¿Respiraba así por la posición en la que dormía o estaba herido? Curiosa, activó su _Byakugan_. Su _chakra_ era fuerte, pero su flujo era inestable y particularmente lento en algunas zonas, la mayoría debajo ciertas cicatrices, obviamente por los ataques de Naruto. Habían pasado tres años y no se había curado completamente. Aquello seguramente explicaba por qué pudo inmovilizar su brazo en primer lugar. Sin embargo, con su _kekkei_ _genkai_ podía curarlo.

—¿Mirándome de nuevo mientras duermo?

Su voz la alertó, incluso si solo había sido un murmullo. Tragó, pero decidió intentar parecer calmada.

—Estás herido.

—No.

—Deberías dejarme curarte.

Lo vio darse la vuelta lentamente, levantarse sobre sus codos, y mirarla. Su cabello caía a ambos lados de su rostro, y los ojos rojos relucían en aquella oscuridad. La miró durante un tiempo y al final se sentó en la cama, dándole la espalda.

—Duerme. Yo haré la primera guardia.

—Sasuke.

Sorprendido, giró su rostro hacia ella y la miró por el rabillo del ojo. No podía recordar si se había dirigido a él por su nombre antes.

—Déjame sanarte.

—He vivido con estas heridas durante años. ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes curarme, cuando ni siquiera eres un ninja médico?

—Mi _chakra_ puede hacer mucho más que solo sanar.

Su _Sharingan_ roto mientras la analizaba.

—¿Por qué crees que me fiaría de ti lo suficiente como para dejarte usar tus técnicas sobre mí?

—Yo no soy como tú. Cuando digo que voy a curarte, es porque voy a hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Tus viejas heridas están...

—¿Por qué querrías curarme?

La joven levantó las cejas, confusa.

—Porque sé que te duele.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarla completamente, enfadado.

—No pareces entenderlo. Te he raptado. No entiendo por qué querrías hacer algo como eso por mí.

Hinata parpadeó.

—Como te he dicho, no soy como tú. Me gusta ayudar, incluso si no se lo merecen en ocasiones.

La miró un poco más, pensando. Finalmente, suspiró, dándose la vuelta de nuevo, sin mirarla.

—Empieza aquí —señaló su nuca, justo al lado del hombro. Hinata sonrió tenuemente y, con un suspiro, se levantó y caminó hasta él. Se sentó justo tras él y frotó sus palmas, preparándose. La joven ajustó el medallón en su cuello, ocultándolo bajo la camiseta. Activó su _Byakugan_ de nuevo para tocar su espalda, cuando él siseó.

Vio a Sasuke saltar y mirarla en una postura defensiva. Su palma estaba ligeramente cubierta por _chakra_ azul, las venas en sus ojos estaban extrañamente visibles, pero no se le veía mal. Sin embargo, aquella cicatriz en su mejilla lucía horrible.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Hinata, confusa, lo miraba hacer un _chidori_ mientras intentaba calmarse.

—No te creo.

La heredera abrió los ojos con sorpresa, separando los labios unos milímetros.

—No voy a hacerte daño.

—No te creo —repitió.

La joven liberó el _chakra_ de sus manos y desactivó su _kekkei_ _genkai_. Miró las sábanas con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Creo que te entiendo. De todas formas, solo quería ayudarte.

La observó, sin moverse. Se sorprendió de ver aquel gesto en ella, entre resignada y triste. Respiró profundamente, sintiendo el dolor atravesar sus pulmones. Exhaló, frotándose el rostro y volviendo a mirarla.

—De acuerdo. Pero quiero saber exactamente lo que estás haciendo —dio un paso adelante y se sentó de nuevo en la cama, justo delante de ella. Con un movimiento rudo, se quitó la camisa y la tiró al suelo, donde estaba el resto de sus ropas. Notó su disconformidad con aquello, pero la vio activar su _Byakugan_ y se acomodaba cerca suyo, sentada sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Sólo haces esto para molestarme?

—¿Hacer qué?

—Bueno —suspiró—. No era necesario que te quitaras la camiseta.

Sonrió, contento que ella no pudiera verlo.

—Realmente no —mintió—. Sólo quiero sentir cada uno de tus movimientos.

Hinata se sonrojó, y agradeció que él no pudiera verla.

—De acuerdo. ¿Te duele justo bajo esta cicatriz?

—Mm —respondió. El Uchiha puso sus codos sobre sus rodillas, bajando la cabeza hasta que su barbilla tocó su pecho.

—Tu flujo de _chakra_ está algo interrumpido e inestable bajo la cicatriz del _Rasengan_. Puedo intentar volverlo a la normalidad, pero te dolerá un poco.

—¿No habías dicho que no me ibas a hacer daño?

La chica se sintió mal.

—Sí, pero...

—No me importa. Solo te estoy molestando —escuchó como ella suspiraba y no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo.

—Empezaré ahora. Dime si quieres que me detenga.

La Hyūga juntó más _chakra_ en su palma y lo redirigió a las puntas de sus dedos. Inhaló y exhaló, intentando recordar todo que su padre le había enseñado en mitad de la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi. La chica apretó ligeramente las yemas de sus dedos en la columna vertebral de Sasuke, justo donde acababa la nuca. Su piel estaba fría, lo que era extraño teniendo en cuenta que habían estado en el agua caliente. ¿Sería posible que fuese así por el tiempo en que había estado con Orochimaru el manipulador de serpientes? La heredera tomó otra profunda bocanada de aire e impulsó su _chakra_ a través de sus dedos, directamente a la zona dañada. Intrigada por la reacción del hombre, miró el punto, notando que poco a poco iba circulando el _chakra_. Tenía que hacerlo de nuevo.

Repitió las pequeñas dosis de _chakra_ , miró al Uchiha de cerca, intentando no infringir mucho dolor. La razón por la que esta especial técnica de sanación y restauración era apenas utilizada por los Hyūga porque era horriblemente dolorosa. Repitió el procedimiento unas cuantas veces antes de decidir que había acabado, colocando la palma sobre la piel.

Miró de nuevo la cicatriz que le había hecho Naruto en la espalda, y saltó cuando Sasuke siseó de dolor. Sin embargo, no se movió.

—¿Quieres que me detenga?

—No seas ridícula.

La Hyūga rodó los ojos e impulsó de nuevo su _chakra_ hacia ese punto. En esta ocasión, el hombre gruñó y movió ligeramente su hombro.

—Po-podemos parar un momento —explicó, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Había algo en su voz que la hacía sentir incómoda, pero haber escuchado su gruñido había sido... intrigante.

—¿Estás cansada?

—No.

—Entonces continúa.

Se mordió el labio inferior y miró su espalda, roja donde había recibido los golpes de _chakra_. Sin embargo, el movimiento de su propio flujo de _chakra_ era increíble. No podía parar ahora. Repitió la técnica una y otra vez, hasta que no pudo ver ni un punto en su espalda que estuviera interrumpido. La chica suspiró, quitándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de su mano. Sonrió, orgullosa de su trabajo.

Sasuke sintió que se apartaba de él y comprobó que ya había acabado. Giró la cabeza, moviendo al mismo tiempo sus hombros. No sintió dolor. Sorprendido, pasó uno de sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza, no le molestaba. No sintió dolor alguno en los puntos que lo habían molestado los últimos tres años. Arqueó su espalda un poco y respiró profundamente, encontrando que podía moverse con total libertad. Dándose la vuelta, centró sus ojos en los de color blanco, estudiándolos.

Como era de esperar, la joven apartó la vista, pero él le cogió la barbilla.

—Estoy honestamente sorprendido. No tenía ni idea que tu clan tenía este tipo de técnicas.

Mirando al suelo, la joven se puso un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

—Mi padre me lo enseñó durante la guerra.

—Aha.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Sus ojos pálidos volvieron a cruzarse con los negros.

—Perfectamente. Has hecho un buen trabajo —esperaba que se sonrojara o intentara soltar su agarre, pero de repente, la joven centró los ojos a la derecha, mirando en la distancia con el _Byakugan_ activado. Siguió su mirada, activando su propio _kekkei_ _genkai_. Había alguien que se dirigía hacia ellos. Antes de que él pudiera confirmarlo, la joven saltó a su lado.

—Creo que tenemos que correr.

—Sígueme —contestó, vistiéndose y ajustando la espada _Kusanagi_ en su espalda—. Vamos.

Hinata miró la cama, triste por no haber podido descansar todo lo que necesitaba. Sin embargo, lo siguió rápidamente. Por fortuna, la lluvia había amainado. Corrieron afuera, y la joven miró hacia atrás, contando a los cinco hombres que atravesaban la puerta de la casa y le gritaban al hombre que dónde los había escondido.

—Parece que son cinco —le reportó, intentando sonar tranquila.

—Podrían ser los que me asaltaron en la ciudad o guardias. De cualquier modo, luchar contra ellos sólo nos retrasará, tenemos que perderlos de vista.

—¿Tu halcón?

—Nos han seguido a través de la lluvia y del aire. No creo que sea de gran ayuda que lo invoque ahora —Sasuke caminó por un camino estrecho del bosque, encaminándose hacia la montaña. En un punto, se detuvo y cogió el mapa de su bolsa, abriéndolo y absorbiendo la información con su _Sharingan_ —. Por aquí, —giró a la izquierda.

La chica lo siguió de cerca, volviéndose cada cierto tiempo para mirar sobre su hombro. Los hombres los estaban siguiendo.

—Se están acercando —le dijo.

—Lo sé. Ese es el plan.

Preocupada, continuó caminando tras él, hasta que llegaron a un callejón sin salida. Miró cómo él tomaba aire profundamente, colocando el mapa en su espalda, realizó una serie de sellos con sus manos. Con un golpe, la piedra ante ellos se deshizo, revelando una pequeña grieta por la que podían pasar.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Una cueva, vamos.

—¿Cómo sabías sobre esto? ¿Y cómo has podido abrirla...?

—Eso no importa, vamos —el Uchiha la cogió de la muñeca, arrastrándola tras él.

—¿No deberíamos cerrarla?

—No —respondió cuando ellos pasaron la entrada y se encaminaban hacia la oscuridad—. Deja que nos sigan, van a perderse.

—¿Y nosotros no?

—Tengo el _Sharingan_. No voy perderme.

Hinata miró hacia delante con su propia habilidad ocular, pero por mucho que mirara, sólo veía rocas. En aquel punto se sintió frustrada y mareada. Sasuke la sostenía del brazo, guiándola. Sus pasos se escuchaban en la extraña cueva.

—No te molestes —habló, volviendo a girar hacia la derecha—. Tus ojos no son de ayuda aquí.

De repente, ambos se detuvieron, chocando con una zona sin salida. De todas formas, no parecía importarle a Sasuke, quien simplemente se dio la vuelta y volvió a correr. Estaba intentando confundirlos.

Hinata se tropezó y el agarre que tenía él sobre su muñeca se rompió. La joven miró a la completa oscuridad, palmeando a su alrededor, intentando encontrarlo. Por un momento, asustada, pensó que lo había perdido. Lo único que podía escuchar era cinco pares de pasos en la distancia. Saltó, al escuchar la tenue risa del Uchiha.

—Ah, eres tan bonita cuando tienes miedo.

Le cogió la mano de nuevo y le revolvió el cabello, para luego cepillarlo con sus dedos. Hinata estaba completamente roja, e intentó no tropezar de nuevo. Los pasos tras ellos se estaban haciendo más sonoros.

—Nos están ganando terreno —susurró, asustada.

—Lo sé —y de repente, Sasuke parecía totalmente calmado. Tenía un plan, así que Hinata decidió no interferir y simplemente seguirlo.

En ese momento, la agarró de la cintura y la giró a la izquierda, apretándola contra una pared de piedra. Estaban en una pequeña abertura en la cueva, entre las rocas. Antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, el Uchiha la apretó contra él para que no pudiera moverse. Podía sentir su respiración chocar contra su nariz.

—Sasu-

Puso dos dedos sobre sus labios, mirándola con los ojos rojos. La heredera escuchaba los pasos a la vuelta de la esquina. Contuvo la respiración, mirando cómo Sasuke lentamente volvía la cabeza hacia donde procedía el sonido.

Escuchó cómo los hombres hablaban entre ellos. Uno pasó justo al lado la grieta donde se escondían, pero pareció que no se dio cuenta de nada. Las voces continuaron, pero se distanciaban más y más. Finalmente, los ojos rojos se volvieron hacia ella, y el Uchiha quitó sus dedos de sus suaves labios. Lo miró preocupada y con dudas, pero fue interrumpida.

Con ferocidad, Uchiha Sasuke bajó y presionó sus labios contra los de ella, apoyándola contra la roca que tenía a su espalda con rudeza. Por un momento, la joven se congeló, completamente sorprendida. El hombre profundizó el beso y parecía disfrutar más cuando ella intentó apartarlo. Había apoyado su mano contra su pecho, pero la tenía bien agarrada como para que pudiera apartarlo. Tenía una de sus manos en su cintura, la otra en su nuca, y la atrajo hacia él mientras succionaba su labio inferior.

Era un bastardo. Ambos podían escuchar las voces de sus perseguidores, recorriendo la cueva. Aquello significaba que, si Hinata usaba su _chakra_ contra él, podría llamar la atención. Si le gritaba, lo abofeteaba o hacía cualquier ruido, podría revelar su posición. Aquello no la ayudaba, mucho menos sus intentos por escapar de su agarre. El portador del _Sharingan_ era mucho más fuerte que ella, además parecía disfrutar de ese forcejeo.

Respirando profundamente, la heredera lo intentó apartar con la otra mano, pero aquello solo le hizo sentir su fuerte pecho. Sus músculos eran... jadeo cuando le mordió ligeramente el labio inferior. Sasuke no titubeaba. Tan pronto como ella separó los labios, los lamió y profundizó el beso todavía más, acariciando su lengua. Abriendo los ojos con pánico, la joven se concentró, parecía que sus perseguidores estaban lejos. Ahora podía golpearlo de forma segura.

Sin embargo, no pudo. El Uchiha dirigió la mano de la Hyūga hasta su cintura, para volver lentamente a envolver la cintura de la joven. La atrajo de nuevo y la apretó contra él. Su mirada roja era hipnotizante, sus labios hacían que la cabeza de Hinata diera vueltas. La heredera cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por su toque. El Uchiha rozó su rostro, acomodándose para que ella tuviera mejor acceso.

Sasuke no podía dejar de mirar su sonrojado rostro, su hipnotizante expresión. Había jugado con sus nervios, nublándola con sus besos, absorbiendo su magnífica esencia. Su cuerpo era cálido y agradable, su cintura era extremadamente estrecha. Y sus deliciosos pechos, apretados contra su pecho, hacían que perdiera la cabeza. Le tomó algo de tiempo darse cuenta de que necesitaba alejarse de ella. La joven estaba siguiendo sus movimientos, sintiendo su cuerpo. Su toque le provocaba escalofríos incluso llevando la ropa puesta. Sin embargo, parecía que su plan había funcionado, los que iban tras ellos estarían perdidos en aquel laberinto de piedra. Podían salir.

Utilizando toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía, la apartó y la vio respirar otra vez, abrió los ojos, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Sus ojos parecían nebulosos, y sus labios estaban entreabiertos. El Uchiha quería sentirla de nuevo, pero tenían que irse. Miró a otro lado, intentando centrarse. Al final, la chica dio un paso atrás y lo apartó de un empujón, con sus ojos blancos totalmente abiertos, y llenos de fiereza.

—Lo sé, soy un bastardo —dijo, sonriendo—, vamos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin Capitulo Quince**_

 _ **Notas:**_ ¡Hola! ¿cómo han estado? ¿alguien me extraño? Yo si los extrañe. Solo para aclarar, estuve con dificultades técnicas y por eso tarde en actualizar la historia, me quedé sin beta y tuve que buscar a alguien más.

 ** _Jeffy Iha_** , cariño me salvaste la vida y el fic, así que muchas gracias por ayudarme, mil besos para ti.

Ya estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo, y tratare de tenerlo pronto.

 _Guest hinata uchiha:_ Muchas gracias por ser paciente conmigo y con mis actualizaciones esporádicas, créeme que a mí me encantaría poder actualizar con mayor frecuencia, pero el tiempo me es escaso en época universitaria, aun así, gracias por leer. Y te prometo que vas a leer el final de esta historia.

 _Guest Lina:_ Gracias, y yo espero que el capítulo te haya gustado.

 _Guest AlexX:_ ¡Oh wow! Muchas gracias, realmente tu review me hizo el día. Me alera mucho que te gustara la historia, y espero que, a pesar de mi tardanza sigas leyendo. Saludos.

 _Link historia original:_ www . fanfiction s / 8914719 / 1 / The-Madness-of-an-Enchanting-Obsession

 _ **N**_ aoko _**I**_ chigo


	16. Te gusta

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**Kishimoto**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**AnnaDax**_ y fue beteada por _**Jeffy Iha**_.

 **xxx**

Estaban corriendo por el laberinto rocoso otra vez. Sasuke sostenía su mano, tirando de ella un poco brusco. Hinata tropezó con sus pies y chocaba contra su espalda cada vez que se detenía bruscamente. Creyó que regresarían a la entrada, pero habían pasado el laberinto y se internaban más profundamente en la montaña. Sin embargo, no podía oír ningún signo de los que los perseguían. La heredera volvió a activar a su _Byakugan_ , pero hasta donde pudo ver, sólo había rocas. Al final no pudo evitar detenerse, jadeando. Dos brillantes ojos rojos aparecieron ante ella, mirando fijamente.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, fue recogida por la cintura y arrojada sobre el hombro del Uchiha.

—Déjame ir —siseó. Odiaba que la cargaran.

—Eres demasiado lenta, además, es más fácil así, debería haberlo pensado antes.

Sin embargo, no estaba de acuerdo con él. Ella se alejó bruscamente, pero, para su sorpresa, no sirvió. Su control sobre ella era mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Y, aun así, el Uchiha se detuvo y casi la tiró al suelo. Antes de que pudiera recuperar el equilibrio, fue empujada a la pared detrás de ella.

—¿De verdad quieres que te deje inconsciente? Para que mejore tu comportamiento.

Casi podía sentir su nariz tocando la suya. Ruborizada, apartó la mirada.

—No necesitas hacerlo... —Pero fue interrumpida por él al lanzarla sobre su hombro otra vez. Al final decidió que no valía la pena discutir, no lograría hacer nada que él no quisiera. Apoyó los codos sobre su espalda y descansó su barbilla en las palmas de sus manos.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Después de lo que le pareció una hora, la Hyūga se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de temperatura en el aire que los rodeaba. La dejó caer abruptamente al suelo. Su cabeza giró, había estado colgando boca abajo durante demasiado tiempo. De repente, Sasuke la sorprendió al instante. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura y él dejó que su rostro se hundiera en su pecho. Cuando finalmente pudo ponerse de pie por sí sola, se apartó, dándole una mirada de muerte.

—¡Deja de tocarme!

Alzó la ceja, sonriendo. —Lo has disfrutado hace un rato.

Con el rostro enrojecido, se volvió y miró el claro al que se habían metido. Había una carretera muy empinada que subía, con muchas curvas y desaparecía en la montaña.

—¿Qué es este lugar?

—Es el otro lado del único camino hacia la cima de la montaña, no hay manera de llegar aquí, sino a través del laberinto en el que estábamos.

—¿Y cómo lo sabías?

El Uchiha la miró, debatiendo sobre si darle tal información.

—Encontré un mapa en la ciudad portuaria en la que estábamos, describía que había un monasterio con un sanador que vino de una tierra lejana, una que se extendía sobre las nubes, rodeada sólo de agua. ¿No te suena eso familiar?

—¿La Aldea Oculta de la Niebla?

—Exactamente, quiero hablar con él, y puede darnos información sobre estos medallones —él involuntariamente tocó la piedra negra, situada en su pecho debajo de su camisa—. Vamos.

Se volvió hacia ella y dio un paso adelante, sólo para verla de nuevo entrar en pánico. Esto era muy divertido.

—P-por favor no me cargues de nuevo.

—Eres más ligera de lo que piensas.

Ella apartó la mirada.

—Ahora veo, y no te retrasaré.

El usuario de _Sharingan_ la miró por un momento, luego suspiró.

—De acuerdo.

—Pero... ¿Y los que nos persiguieron?

—Ellos nunca podrán escapar de aquí. Si tienen suerte, podrán encontrar su camino de regreso.

—Oh, pero... ¿Cómo abriste la puerta del laberinto?

—Estaba escrito en el mapa, usé sellos de desbloqueo normales, de hecho, estoy sorprendido de que funcionaran.

Hinata abrió los ojos con incredulidad. «¿Así que no estaba seguro de que esto funcionaría?» Ella sacudió la cabeza mientras miraba delante. Era un absoluto psicópata.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La heredera observó cómo el sol se alzaba detrás de las lejanas colinas. Temblando, volvió su mirada hacia el hombre frente a ella. Estaba cansada, somnolienta, hambrienta y enojada. Tal vez debería haberle dejado cargarla. Parecía estar lleno de energía.

—Detente —susurró y de nuevo volvió a chocar con él.

—Qué... —Antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle algo, su mano cubrió su boca, silenciándola.

Sasuke entonces lentamente avanzó, sacando el medallón de su camisa. Lo colocó sobre su capa y dio un paso más, levantando la mano en el aire como para tocar algo. Moviéndose para que ella se acercara, sacó un _kunai_ y lo agarró por el borde. Con un fuerte tirón, cortó toda la palma de su mano y observó cómo su sangre empezaba a gotear sobre la frágil hierba bajo sus pies. Apretando el puño, acercó su mano a su rostro para inspeccionarla, y luego hizo un movimiento brusco, enviando gotas de sangre a lo lejos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Activa tu _Byakugan_.

La muchacha lo hizo, y se congeló inmediatamente. El pequeño claro en el que estaban parados parecía continuar hasta un bosque profundo. Pero no podía ver nada más allá. Era como si una pared bloqueara su visión. Había algo que interfería con su vista.

—¿Es... una puerta?

—Una barrera —la corrigió—. Dame tu mano.

Estaba hipnotizada por la extraña magia ante sus ojos y todavía no podía reaccionar. Su mano fue agarrada y ella lo miró mientras se preparaba para cortarle la palma, pero dudó. Era lo que utilizaba para realzar sus técnicas. Además, ya le había dejado suficientes cicatrices. En lugar de eso, le pinchó la punta del dedo índice y apretó hasta que su sangre manchó sus propios dedos. Agarrando su muñeca, le agitó la mano a través del aire, dejando que el líquido rojo golpeara la barrera invisible. La dejó ir, observando como ella lamía la herida, absolutamente tranquila. Ella le lanzó una mirada interrogante, pero él miró hacia otro lado. Había algo en ella que lo ponía extrañamente incómodo.

De repente, el aire antes de ellos tembló. Los habían dejado entrar. Se volvió hacia la Hyūga, quitándose de su rostro el trozo de tela que hacía de máscara.

—Escúchame —susurró, casi presionando sus labios contra su oído mientras le ataba el paño sobre los ojos—. Este es un monasterio donde vive el gran sanador, acepta tratar sólo las más terribles heridas y enfermedades, es también un _shinobi_ renegado, refugiándose en estas tierras en completo secreto, debemos acercarnos a él sabiamente.

—Sasuke...

—No dejaré que te pase nada, pero tienes que confiar en mí —él ató el pedazo de tela muy bien sobre sus ojos y la miró—. Mantén tu _Byakugan_ activado para que puedas ver, tus ojos son muy extraños para la gente de estas tierras, usaré esto en nuestra ventaja: fingirás que eres ciega y me dejas el resto a mí.

La muchacha abrió los labios, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, apareció ante ella una enorme puerta de madera. Dos hombres vestidos iguales, inmediatamente se acercaron a ellos. Tal vez monjes, o tal vez guardias. Daba igual. Hablaron y Sasuke contestó algo que no podía entender. Los extraños entonces vacilaron, pero finalmente los dejaron entrar.

El Uchiha entonces tomó su muñeca con su mano izquierda, apoyando la otra en su cintura, guiándola. No era difícil para ella fingir no ver, estaba demasiado cansada de todos modos, por lo que tropezar y vacilar era natural. Sin embargo, no podía perderse la forma en que él la sostenía, cuidando de ella. Era muy consciente de que lo hacía sólo para engañar a los guardias. Pero... era agradable.

Caminando por las puertas, escuchó un fuerte ruido sordo. Con su vista periférica, realzada por su _kekkei_ _genkai_ , notó cómo ya no podía ver el exterior. Caminaron largamente, siguiendo a los dos hombres con cabezas afeitadas hasta llegar a un edificio alto con una interesante arquitectura. Sus ojos podían ver a una docena de personas.

Entraron en la gran mansión y fueron conducidos al segundo piso, donde se les abrió una puerta de madera. Los monjes se marcharon y pronto se dieron cuenta de que estaban completamente solos. El Uchiha se enfrentó a la chica, ajustando el vendaje en sus ojos y acarició su mejilla con sus dedos. Su mirada ónix lucia determinada y ansiosa. Ambos casi saltaron cuando otra puerta de esa habitación fue abierta y cerrada con una explosión. Una mujer muy vieja entró, caminó hacia ellos y se sentó en el suelo, y decidieron hacer lo mismo.

—Siéntate, —habló Sasuke, con voz muy baja. Era consciente de lo que necesitaba hacer, pero tenía que fingir que era ciega. Tomando su mano, dejó que él la ayudara y la dejara en el suelo. Luego se apresuró a sentarse junto a ella.

La anciana esperó un tiempo, luego habló. Lo que la sorprendió fue que, después de vacilar un poco, el Uchiha respondió algo que no podía entender. Así que él podía hablar este idioma después de todo...

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—¿Qué está mal con ella? —La señora miró a la chica de cabello negro ante ella, luego volvió los ojos hacia el hombre.

—Ella es ciega.

—No puedes hablar bien este idioma, ¿de dónde vienes?

Vaciló de nuevo.

—Lejos.

—¿Cuán lejos?

—Lejos —repitió.

La mujer volvió a mirar a Hinata, levantando finalmente la mano y agitando la mano ante la chica. Ella no se movió. La anciana repitió el movimiento, esta vez aparentemente moviéndose más rápido. Pero la Hyūga era inteligente. Sintió la ola de aire y movió su rostro, volviendo su cabeza hacia Sasuke. Él tomó su mano y la apretó, tratando de mostrarle afecto.

—¿Qué es ella para ti?

El usuario de _Sharingan_ mantuvo los ojos fijos en la niña y luego los dirigió a la mujer.

—Es importante.

Sin embargo, no parecía confiar en él. Tampoco le agradaba. De repente, se levantó y caminó detrás de Hinata, desatando la tela. Se sorprendió de lo bien que la heredera reaccionó ante los sonidos y el tacto, era muy convincente. Cuando se volvió hacia la anciana, casi se quedó sin aliento ante la visión de esos ojos blancos y con venas sobresalientes en las sienes. La muchacha mantuvo mirada baja, sus largas pestañas sólo amplificaban la palidez de sus ojos.

—¿Qué... qué le ha pasado?

—Dolor, guerra —su vocabulario se estaba agotando. Tenían que terminar esto pronto.

La señora pasó sus dedos huesudos por la cicatriz en su mejilla y miró al Uchiha. El asintió. Por lo menos algo bueno podría sacar de esa horrible marca. La mujer examinó a la niña un poco más, cerrando la distancia entre sus rostros. Hinata estaba actuando perfectamente. Al final se puso de pie, mirando a los recién llegados.

—Su belleza y pureza no deben ser manchadas por semejante maldición extraña, hablaré al Gran Sanador, si está interesado, serán convocados, ahora vayan a descansar y serán informados cuando necesiten volver aquí.

La anciana se alejó, dejándolos a solas. Sasuke exhaló y dejó que su barbilla se apoyará en su pecho por un tiempo. Todo había ido mejor de lo que esperaba. Le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de que seguía sosteniendo la mano de Hinata, y que ella estaba temblando. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, las puertas se abrían de nuevo y los dos monjes guardias entraron, señalando que debían seguirlos. Se apresuró a devolver el vendaje a los ojos de la Hyūga.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Fueron llevados a otro edificio a pocos minutos de distancia. Era pequeño y no tan alto como el anterior. Pronto fueron ubicados en una habitación grande que tenía un baño y una mesa. Los guardias se inclinaron y los dejaron allí. Ambos ninjas de _Konoha_ se volvieron a mirar detrás de ellos, asegurándose de que estaban solos y que nadie los escuchaba. Cuando se cercioraron, los dos suspiraron. Hinata se quitó la tela de la cabeza y se dirigió a la gran cama. Primero se sentó, pero estaba demasiado agotada y al final se dejó caer de golpe en el colchón.

—¡Esto fue horrible! —Se frotó los ojos y miró al techo, notando que Sasuke se quitó la capa, la espada _Kusanagi_ , así como la tela oscura que rodeaba su cintura y los arrojaba al suelo. Se dirigió a la cama, pero simplemente se quedó allí, elevándose sobre ella.

—Tengo que admitir, que estoy impresionado con tu actuación.

Ella se sentó y le dirigió una fea mirada.

—No me gusta mentir.

—Pero eres demasiado buena en eso.

—No, simplemente he sido entrenada para pelear con los ojos cerrados, sé lo que no es poder ver.

Sasuke miró hacia otro lado, recordando el momento justo después de haber matado a Danzo y peleado con Naruto. Perder la vista era su mayor pesadilla.

—Ahora puedes desactivar tu _Byakugan_ , mientras menos usemos nuestro _chakra_ , mejor.

Ella asintió, frotándose los ojos otra vez. De repente, él tomó sus manos y las separó de su rostro.

—No hagas eso, —habló—. Es malo para tus ojos.

Ella lo observó por un momento, sus mejillas se volvieron rojas.

—¿Tu… me besaste?

—¿Y? —Todavía le sostenía las muñecas, y estaba justo delante de ella. Sus ojos parecían más blancos que nunca.

—¿P-por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque quería.

Ella no podía mirarlo a los ojos y miró hacia otro lado, sintiendo su rostro acalorado. Pero tenía otros planes. Dejando ir su brazo izquierdo, él tomó su barbilla, volviéndola hacia él. Se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los de ella ligeramente. Dejándola estupefacta, se alejó bruscamente y sólo se lanzó en la cama, acostado sobre su espalda. Ella lo miró con pánico, cubriéndose los labios con las manos.

El Uchiha se echó a reír.

—Estar tendida en la cama delante de mí sólo puede significar una ventaja para mí.

De algún modo consiguió jadear y girarse sobre la cama, tratando de huir, pero él era más rápido. La sostuvo por el tobillo, haciéndola caer sobre su rostro. Casi le dio una patada en la cabeza, pero él la esquivó. Saltó encima de ella, pero ella lleno de _chakra_ su palma y lo golpeó en el hombro, inmediatamente dislocando. Siseó, agarrando sus muñecas de nuevo, sujetándolas en la cama.

—Te dije que no usaras tu _chakra_.

—¡Bájate de encima mío!

—Deja de gritar.

—¡Yo dije bájate! —Trató de sacudirse y empujar lo mejor que pudo, pero él era demasiado fuerte. Estaba sentado en la parte inferior de su abdomen, impidiéndole a sus pies moverse. Luego se inclinó, acostándose sobre ella, su pecho presionaba contra el suyo casi dolorosamente. A pesar de que su hombro estaba herido, el agarre que tenía en sus brazos era ineludible.

Sasuke presionó sus labios contra los suyos, disfrutando del calor que lo envolvió. Ella logró morderlo, pero esto no le molestó en absoluto, de hecho, le gustó. Lamiéndose el labio inferior, él profundizó el beso y no se detuvo hasta que ella se tranquilizó. Finalmente, dejó de patear y luchar y se quedó allí, completamente dispuesta. Observó mientras el rojo de sus mejillas aumentaba. Su respiración era errática.

—D-detente, —se las arregló para susurrar cuando él la dejó coger aire.

—¿Por qué?

—Yo...

Pero la besó de nuevo.

Sus besos eran irregulares, torpes y ligeros, pero el Uchiha los disfrutaba al máximo sin estar seguros del por qué. Lentamente soltó su mano y movió su brazo bueno hasta su cintura. Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, la agarró por debajo y la atrajo hacia él para poder sentirla mejor.

—Sasuke...

—Te gusta, —susurró.

—N-no...

De repente, se alejó y la miró fijamente.

—¿No?

Ella parpadeó, su visión borrosa, su respiración aún errática. —Por favor, muévete de encima mío...

Y él hizo. En un segundo se puso de pie de nuevo, observándola desde lo alto. Su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna.

—Yo —trató de explicar—. Yo... no puedo.

—¿Por qué no? —Esperó a que contestara, pero no lo hizo. Ella se sentó, mirando hacia otro lado—. ¿Es por Naruto? ¿son tus labios sólo para él?

Lo miro a los ojos, abriendo la boca sin saber qué decir. Si sus mejillas se tornaron más rojas, su rostro probablemente estallaría en llamas.

—Yo…

—Hinata —dio un paso más, inclinándose para cerrar la distancia entre ellos—. Ahora eres mía y te tomaré si quiero hacerlo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin Capitulo Dieciséis**_

 _ **Link historia original:**_ www . fanfiction s / 8914719 / 1 / The-Madness-of-an-Enchanting-Obsession

 _ **N**_ aoko _**I**_ chigo


	17. No puedo detenerme

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**Kishimoto**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**AnnaDax**_ y fue beteada por _**Jeffy Iha**_.

 **xxx**

La Hyūga retrocedió, pero Sasuke se inclinó más, manteniéndola _cerca_ , sin dejar que la distancia entre ellos se hiciera más grande que una _pulgada_. Con los ojos tan negros como la noche, la observó con su mejor sonrisa. Ella apretó las manos contra la cama, buscando un apoyo. Si caía de espaldas, él la seguiría, probablemente lo golpearía antes de que ella pudiera ser consciente de lo que hacía.

De repente, un golpe los sacó del aturdimiento. Sasuke saltó, mirando la puerta. —¿Quién es? —Su voz fue sólo un susurro.

Ella activó su _Byakugan_. —Los guardias.

El Uchiha no esperó y se acercó, abriendo la puerta. La muchacha se volvió, ocultando su rostro con su cabello. De reojo, observó cómo los dos monjes le entregaban una bandeja llena de algún tipo de comida al usuario de _Sharingan_ y se inclinaban, para luego comenzar a alejarse. Sasuke los miró un rato, luego cerró la puerta y volvió a la cama, poniendo la comida delante de la chica.

—Come, yo me daré una ducha, ¿a menos que quieras acompañarme?

Él la observó, tomándose su tiempo para quitarse la camisa. En respuesta, la heredera tomó una manzana de la bandeja, mordiéndola con prisa, volviendo la vista. Riendo, el Uchiha se dirigió al baño y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Ella escucho el agua corriendo y decidió comprobarlo, por si acaso, sólo para arrepentirse inmediatamente. Su _kekkei_ _genkai_ todavía estaba _activo_ , podía ver directamente a través de las paredes. Chilló y hundió el rostro en la almohada, tratando de no incendiar las sábanas con el calor de su rostro.

Otra carcajada se escuchó desde el baño y ella no pudo evitar lanzar su manzana a la puerta. Enterrando el rostro en la almohada de nuevo, trató desesperadamente de respirar y de sacar la imagen del cuerpo _desnudo_ de Sasuke de su cabeza. A veces su _Byakugan_ podía jugarle malas pasadas. Luego de unos minutos logró recuperar un poco de compostura. Agarró la gran bandeja y la llevó a la otra habitación, que estaba amueblada sólo con una mesa pequeña y un par de sillas. La bandeja en sí estaba llena de todo tipo de frutas y verduras, lo cual era comprensible. Esto era un monasterio después de todo. Estaba terriblemente hambrienta, de alguna manera logró comer sólo unas pocas manzanas, una pera y algunas uvas. Los tomates parecían sabrosos, pero ya estaba llena.

Un baño no sonaba bien. La única vez que tuvo la oportunidad de refrescarse fue más temprano ese día, cuando corrieron bajo la lluvia. Escuchó el agua detenerse, pero decidió esperar un poco más para mirar de nuevo. Había visto suficiente desnudez de Sasuke por toda una vida... o al menos por _hoy_. Ruborizada, tomó la bandeja y entró en la habitación. Hinata miró fijamente a su acompañante, quien afortunadamente se había puesto los pantalones y tenía los brazos estirados al cielo. Él la miró brevemente y siguió estirándose, enviando pequeñas gotas de agua en todas direcciones.

—Honestamente te has superado. —Se inclinó y tocó el suelo con las palmas de las manos. Su espina dorsal crujió levemente y exhaló con placer—. No me había sentido tan bien en mucho tiempo.

La heredera sinceramente no podía decidir si estaba feliz por sanarlo, o si había causado un lío aún mayor para ella.

—Aquí —dijo, dejando la bandeja de comida sobre la cama.

Él pareció ignorarla, todavía sorprendido por ser capaz de moverse libremente de nuevo. —Aunque hay algunos puntos más que debes tratar.

—Aquí —repitió ella. Su cuerpo sin camisa no era algo para lo que tuviera los nervios de ver en ese momento—. Te dejé los tomates.

Esto pareció atraer su atención, él inmediatamente enfoco sus ojos en ella. —¿Cómo supiste que me gustan los tomates?

—Yo... no lo hago, solo me comí todas las manzanas.

Dio un paso hacia ella y tomó una de las cosas rojas, examinando su peso. Lo olió y lo mordió. Un poco de jugo goteó por su barbilla y cayó sobre su pecho desnudo. Tomó la toalla que tenía en el cuello y se limpió el jugo del tomate. Esto sólo empeoró las cosas, ya que el agua de su cabello empezó a gotear por su torso. Al darse cuenta de que ella tenía los ojos clavados en su torso y que lo miraba como si estuviera deslumbrada, no pudo evitar reír.

—Te impresionas con las cosas más pequeñas.

Le tomó un tiempo entender lo que había dicho. Saltando, dio unos pasos y tropezó en la cama. Se las arregló para permanecer en pie, y lanzarle una fea mirada. Todavía se estaba riendo cuando le lanzó una sandalia. Quitándose la otro también, se dirigió al baño. Sin embargo, antes de entrar dudó y se volvió hacia él.

Se estaba frotando su oscuro cabello con la toalla, mientras la miraba con sospecha e interés. Pero antes de que pudiera idear una burla apropiada, ella lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Sasuke... si te atreves a acercarte a esta habitación mientras estoy en ella, te decapitare.

El Uchiha esperó a que ella caminara en el cuarto de baño y sonrió. Él entraría alegremente allí, por lo menos, para ver si ella sería capaz de cumplir su amenaza. Era una _kunoichi_ fuerte, pero si ella lo atacaba, eso solo conseguiría _encenderlo_. No es que el dolor había desaparecido, pero podía luchar casi con su máxima capacidad. Y con mucho gusto probaría su fuerza sobre ella. De una manera u otra…

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La Hyūga se deslizó debajo del agua caliente, calentando su cuerpo. Se lavó el cabello, y trato de desenredarlo. Todo esto era un desastre, pero no podía mentir, esta era sin duda la mayor aventura que había tenido jamás.

Sin embargo, su clan y sus amigos debían estar tan preocupados por ella. Enterró su rostro en sus manos, sintiéndose terrible. ¿Por qué era la primera vez que pensaba en esto? ¿Por qué ese hombre la hacía olvidarse de todo? Era extraño, insólito y muy interesante, pero no debería haberla afectado de esa forma. Suspiró, enjuagando su cabello y cuerpo.

Sus besos la extasiaban. Sus labios quemaban su piel y la hacían olvidarse de quién era. ¿Cómo podía permitir que se metiera en su cabeza así? El _genjutsu_ era una cosa, pero besarla era... ¡era _injusto_! También estaba muy mal que le gustara tanto. Se frotó los ojos, recordando cómo le había dicho que era malo. Él era malo. Y, sin embargo, le gustaba.

Hinata abrió los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos. ¿Qué sucedería con Naruto? Debía estar preocupado por ella. O tal vez estaba enojado por haber sido lo suficientemente torpe como para golpearlo y dejarlo inconsciente en primer lugar... tocó sus labios, delineándolos con sus dedos, recordando cómo se sentía besarlo. Siempre había querido sentir eso, pero sinceramente, por mucho se había imaginado a sí misma con el Uzumaki, ahora nunca podría saber cómo sería ser besada por él. Probablemente se hubiera sonrojado tanto, que hubiera creado un camino hasta el corazón de la tierra.

Entonces, ¿por qué se imaginaba presionando sus labios contra los del Uchiha tan vívidamente? ¿Qué le pasaba? O ¿era esto otro _genjutsu_? Suspiró de nuevo, frotándose las sienes. Si lo fuera, lo hubiera sentido inmediatamente con su _Byakugan_. Saliendo del agua, ató la toalla a su alrededor y trató de secar su cuerpo lo más posible para que pudiera ponerse la ropa. Miró la camisa negra y los pantalones del mismo color que él había comprado para ella, sintiéndose algo triste. Extrañaba su chaqueta, sus pantalones anchos y, sin embargo, éstos no eran tan malos. Se puso la camisa y decidió limpiar el jersey holgado antes de ponérselo. Completamente vestida, se envolvió el cabello en la toalla ya húmeda. Estaba realmente sorprendida de que Sasuke no se hubiera metido en el baño, ella había esperado que lo hiciera. Después de todo, era un maníaco.

Al salir, miró a su alrededor hasta que notó que estaba acostado en la cama, aparentemente dormido. A juzgar por la luz del sol que entraba por la pequeña ventana, era casi mediodía. Y, aun así, estaba muriéndose de sueño. ¿Pero sería mejor si se quedaba de guardia?

—Entra en la cama.

Su voz la asustó. Estaba tendido de costado, de espaldas a ella. También se había tapado con las sábanas, pero a juzgar por su hombro, seguía sin camisa.

—Me quedaré vigilando. Duerme tú —declaró la muchacha. Se fue a la cama y se sentó en el borde, apretando su cabello para tratar de secarlo. Esperaba que él protestara y la amenazara de nuevo, pero sólo siguió en silencio. Al final se dio la vuelta para ver que el hombre se había sentado y la veía con una mirada extraña.

Sasuke había intentado discutir, pero se había detenido a ver como ella acariciaba _lentamente_ con la toalla su extra largo y oscuro cabello. Había algo exquisito en la forma en que movía la cabeza, la forma en que sus manos tocaban esa _satinada_ cascada que fluía por su espalda.

Los dos se miraron por un momento, luego el Uchiha giró la cabeza y apartó la mirada. ¿Qué estaba pasando con su cabeza?

—No es necesario que te quedes vigilando —le dijo finalmente—. Este es un monasterio, no hay absolutamente nadie que nos haga daño aquí.

La Hyūga le lanzó una mirada interrogante. —¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Este es un monasterio —repitió—. Todos aquí son monjes y actualmente somos los únicos visitantes.

Ella pudo confirmar esto con sus ojos. Sin embargo, sus años de entrenamiento _shinobi_ no podían permitir que bajara la guardia con tanta facilidad. Antes de que pudiera discutirle, observó cómo él se acostaba de espaldas, mirando el techo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sólo estoy cansado de discutir contigo.

—Simplemente estoy tratando de mantenernos a salvo.

—¿Honestamente piensas que si alguien nos ataca mientras estoy durmiendo no podré matarlo?

Suspiró, honestamente estaba cansada de discutir con él también. Dejó la toalla en el suelo y se dejó caer de golpe en cama también. Los dos estuvieron así por un momento.

—Te curaré, pero tienes que prometer _no_ volver a besarme.

Notó que Sasuke volvía la cabeza para mirarla. —¿Y por qué haría eso?

La heredera le dio la espalda. —Bien. Vive con tu dolor entonces.

La agarró por el hombro y la hizo girar. Apoyándose sobre sus brazos, la miró, inclinándose sobre ella. Hinata se apretó contra la almohada, tratando de aumentar un poco la distancia entre ellos. El cabello del Uchiha todavía no estaba seco y gotas de agua comenzaron a caer en su rostro y pecho.

—Estás haciendo que me moje, —trató de protestar.

El Uchiha levantó las cejas tanto que le dolió. _Asombrado_ , le tomó un tiempo entender lo que había significado y lo inocente que era al no darse cuenta del doble sentido de esas palabras. Al final no pudo evitar reír.

—¿Mojada? ¿qué tan mojada?

Él la observó tratando de explicarle, pero de repente comprendió por qué él la estaba molestando. Se quedó inmóvil durante un momento, dejando que el color rojo se apoderara de su rostro. Se cubrió la boca con las manos, mirándolo en estado de shock. —¡Q-quítate de encima! —Su voz fue amortiguada por sus dedos.

Se rió de nuevo, pero regresó a su lado de la cama. —Honestamente, eres tan linda cuando te enojas.

—¡Imbécil! —Se levantó de un salto y lo miró con cólera. Aprovechando la oportunidad, el usuario de _Sharingan_ la agarró por los hombros, atrayéndola hacia él. Ella logró reaccionar y presionó sus palmas contra su pecho. Al ver que no podría acercarla más, sus manos se deslizaron de sus hombros hacia su cintura. Roja como los sabrosos tomates que había comido hace un rato, continuó dándole miradas de odio.

—Si activas tu _Byakugan_ notarás un problema aquí —explicó, apartando el brazo a su preciosa cintura y con la otra señalando su pecho, justo encima de su corazón.

—Ya no te voy a curar —exclamó, pero antes de que pudiera retroceder, él la inmovilizó con las manos.

—En realidad no te estoy preguntando.

Estaba haciendo todo tan difícil para ella... al final la Hyūga suspiró, activando su _kekkei_ _genkai_. Él estaba en lo correcto. El flujo de _chakra_ alrededor de su corazón lucía muy mal. Inhaló profundamente y exhaló, ajustando el medallón debajo de su camisa para un mejor contacto.

Se separaron para acomodarse en una posición más cómoda para el procedimiento. Se sentó al lado de él, mientras que Sasuke se acostó de espaldas en la cama. Lentamente, acumulo una gran cantidad de _chakra_ en su dedo índice y medio y, sin dudarlo, envió la descarga a su pecho. Para su sorpresa, no reaccionó de ninguna manera. ¿Cuánto dolor había soportado este hombre para no notar tales cosas?

—¿Duele demasiado? —no podía evitarlo, ella se preocupaba.

—No seas ridícula.

—Al menos ya no me llamas niña.

—Al principio pensé que eras infantil, pero solo eres una chica muy tímida.

Ella lo miró. —Y tú eres un idiota.

—Me han dicho cosas mucho peores.

Ella envió otro estallido de _chakra_ a su pecho e intentó permanecer tan enfocada como pudo. Si su mano resbalaba, podría dañar su corazón. No se dio cuenta de que Sasuke la estaba mirando, con las manos todavía unidas a su delgada cintura. Ella estaba tan enfocada, siguiendo cada punto de _chakra_ , cada remolino, demasiado concentrada para notar que sus dedos se movían.

Sin embargo, casi gritó cuando él hundió su mano debajo de su camisa, tocándole la espalda. Trató de alejarse automáticamente, pero fue atrapada por su otra mano. Su mano se movió más osada, sintiendo toda su espalda hasta su cuello. Su camisa se subió por el movimiento y su estómago quedó expuesto también. Esto fue suficiente. Volviendo a sus sentidos, movió la palma cargada con _chakra_ de su pecho a su cuello. Apretó los dedos, mirando directamente a sus ojos negros.

—Si no te detienes, te _asesinaré_.

Con una sonrisa burlona lo miró fijamente. —No lo harías.

—Sasuke —ella empezó, pero un jadeo le impidió seguir. Su otra mano se movió hacia su espalda baja, acariciando su espina dorsal—. ¡D-detente!

—No puedo —explicó, su voz era casi un susurro. La heredera entonces concentró una buena cantidad de _chakra_ en su palma y golpeó su hombro izquierdo, el que acababa de arreglar tras su anterior ataque. Él siseó, pero esto sólo le hizo profundizar más sus caricias.

La Hyūga trató de alejarse, tratando de respirar mejor. Ella... ella nunca había sido tocada así, el única que había logrado hacer eso fue el rubio que había intentado violarla antes. Extrañamente, no podía recordar el suceso claramente. Y de alguna manera, ahora esto se sentía completamente diferente. Su rostro quemaba, logró alejarse un poco, sólo para ver como él de alguna manera la posicionaba encima de él. La sentó sobre sus caderas y fue atraída hacia él en un instante.

El Uchiha la atrajo para besarla, tomándose su tiempo para saborear sus labios. Ella estaba moviéndose, tratando de liberarse, pero era obvio para él que esto era sobre todo por vergüenza y por el shock. A ella le encantaba que la tocara, le encantaba la manera en que besaba sus labios, la forma en que su lengua jugaba con la suya. Su largo y húmedo cabello cayó sobre su costado, como una gruesa cortina, despidiendo un débil olor a flores que agitó su mente. Su mano izquierda le dolía como el infierno, pero a él no le importaba, no la movería de debajo de su camisa, tocaría su aterciopelada piel tanto como quisiera. Con el brazo derecho, sujetó su cabello y la atrajo aún más, profundizando el beso. Un ligero gemido escapó de sus labios. Ese era el límite.

Con un movimiento rápido la arrojó sobre la cama, subiendo inmediatamente encima de ella. Sus manos cubiertas de _chakra_ le apretaban el pecho, pero no le importaba. Besándola, su mano derecha se deslizó debajo de su camisa de nuevo, su delgada cintura y estómago plano lo estaban haciendo pensar en cosas sucias que quería hacer con ella. Él la observó mientras ella desactivaba el _Byakugan_ y trataba de mirarlo fijamente, pero el placer que le estaba causando no le permitía moverse. Jadeando, los dedos de la Hyūga involuntariamente se movieron a su espalda. Delineando sus músculos, sus perfectos hombros y al final viajaron hasta posarse en su cabello. Otro gemido siguió. No podía soportarlo más. Su mano se movía hacia arriba, justo hacia sus deliciosos senos. Si ella pudiera gritar, lo hubiera hecho, pero sus labios estaban fuertemente presionados contra los de ella.

Sasuke se apartó un poco, mordiéndose los labios. Tenía que ir con calma, o le haría daño por tanta lujuria. Respirando pesadamente, enterró su rostro en su cuello. Lamió y beso su cuello, escuchándola jadear. Sus manos estaban disfrutando de su cuerpo, tocándola de una forma que nunca había imaginado. Su rostro estaba ardiendo, pero no quería que él se detuviera. Ella sentía que iba a estallar en llamas, pero esta era la mejor sensación que había sentido en su vida.

Sonriendo, el Uchiha lamió de nuevo su cuello, disfrutando cada centímetro de ella. Su piel era suave y sabrosa, sus gemidos lo encendían como nada antes. Y sus pechos eran los mejores que había visto. Apretando los dientes, intentó mantener la cordura y no arrancarle la ropa.

—S-Sasu...

Él la miró, besando sus labios. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y las mejillas rojas. Muchas mujeres habían gritado su nombre antes, pero sinceramente esta era el mejor modo en que lo había oído hasta ahora. Tomó el extremo de su camisa y la levantó, pero un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta los sacó del aturdimiento. La heredera abrió lentamente sus ojos, mirándolo con una expresión deslumbrante.

—No te muevas —susurró, saltando de la cama. Quienquiera que estuviera detrás de la puerta merecía morir lenta y dolorosamente. Se puso la camisa y abrió la puerta para ver a la anciana con la que había hablado antes.

—El Gran Sanador está interesado en verlos tan pronto como sea posible. Prepárense y reúnanse conmigo en la escalera.

El hombre de cabello negro asintió. Se volvió hacia Hinata, quien estaba sentada en la cama, todavía muy sonrojada, agarrando la manta con la que se había cubierto como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Hemos sido convocados.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin Capitulo Diecisiete**_

 _ **Notas:**_ ¡Sorpresa, son dos! Todos ustedes han sido unos lectores tan geniales y me han apoyado tanto en este proyecto que realmente se merecen esta doble actualización. Espero que les gustaran los capítulos. Y recuerden que las actualizaciones serán mensuales.

 _Guest :_ Me tarde, pero aquí está la actualización.

 _Guest Restia32:_ El único e inigualable XD

 _Guest Curioso lector:_ ¿Y por qué no habría de hacerlo? Él no la conoce, es obvio que con solo verla se hizo una primera impresión, que después de conocer realmente a Hinata se dio cuenta de que había equivocado y que la había subestimado. Es lo que la gente hace. Así que no entiendo por qué te sorprende que él subestimara a Hinata. ¿De verdad? digo, ¿de verdad crees que la gente no va a tratar a Sasuke como un monstruo cuando saben lo que él ha hecho (solo los hechos y no las razones tras sus acciones porque eso solo lo saben los integrantes del ex equipo 7)? Ahora dime ¿qué crees que pensó la gente después de saber que Sasuke mato a Danzo (quien en mi humilde opinión merecía morir, pero en el manga las personas no sabían que fue él el causante de la aniquilación de su clan)? ¿Lo van a etiquetar como un Ada inofensiva que concede deseos? No, van a decir que es un monstruo y lo van a tratar como tal. Por favor dude, analiza el trasfondo de las cosas. Bueno en eso tienes razón, Naruto fue un egoísta. ¡Hey! No me idealices a Sasuke, que él mato y lastimo a muchas personas y algunas lo merecían y otras no. ¡Oh sí! yo soy SasuHina Old School, créeme que yo estuve allí cuando se crearon muchas de esas joyas de las que hablas y son las mejores cosas que he leído.

 _Guest Aaaaa:_ Siempre voy a seguir la historia, no te preocupes por eso.

 _Guest andrea:_ Espero que estos capítulos saciaran tu curiosidad.

 _ **Link historia original:**_ www . fanfiction s / 8914719 / 1 / The-Madness-of-an-Enchanting-Obsession

 _ **N**_ aoko _**I**_ chigo


	18. Poder

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**Kishimoto**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**AnnaDax**_ y fue beteada por _**Jeffy Iha**_.

 **xxx**

La mano de Hinata temblaba. Observó a Sasuke de cerca mientras la tomaba con firmeza y la guiaba lentamente hacia la puerta.

El vendaje sobre sus ojos era grueso, pero su _kekkei_ _genkai_ podía ver millas por delante. La anciana los esperaba frente al edificio, pero había otras personas, por lo que sería mejor para ellos jugar a lo seguro. Ella solo suspiró y se movía ligeramente cuando la mano del Uchiha se deslizaba alrededor de su cintura para brindarle un mejor soporte. Era un bastardo incluso en los momentos más serios.

Bajaron lentamente las escaleras y miraron a la anciana. Su rostro arrugado era áspero y aterrador, pero cambió un poco al ver a la heredera. Ella compadecía a la niña o tal vez estaba feliz de que la trataran bien. Los dos la siguieron de cerca mientras caminaba por delante, tomando un estrecho camino a través del espeso bosque. Por un momento, Sasuke se sintió nervioso, no tenía idea de hacia dónde los estaba guiando. El sol brillaba, pero los árboles estaban tan juntos que apenas penetraba la luz del sol a través de sus hojas. Si solo él pudiera activar su _Sharingan_...

El hombre volvió el rostro hacia la Hyūga, con la esperanza de obtener una silenciosa respuesta. Y lo hizo de inmediato. Ella apretó ligeramente su mano y apenas asintió, pero fue lo suficiente como para que él se diera cuenta. Exhaló, aunque ella era como un dolor en el costado, la mayoría de las veces era realmente útil. Era inteligente, tranquila y comprendía rápidamente. Hacían un buen equipo. Además, era divertido estar cerca de ella. Sus constantes rubores y tartamudeo, podían ser muy entretenidos. Una ligera sonrisa curvó sus labios, pero se apresuró a borrarla. Tendría tiempo para disfrutarla más tarde. Ahora debía concentrarse, cualquier distracción podría ser demasiado arriesgado.

Después de unos minutos más de caminar en silencio, apareció un claro frente a ellos. Allí había un edificio grande, pero muy bajo. Parecía tener solo una planta. Estaba custodiado por unos pocos hombres, que solo se inclinaron y los dejaron pasar de inmediato. Caminaron hacia las enormes puertas y la anciana se detuvo allí, girando lentamente hacia ellos.

—El gran sanador los está esperando.

Ella también se inclinó y empujó la puerta grande con sus frágiles brazos. Con un fuerte crujido, se abrió ante ellos. El hombre de cabello negro asintió y condujo a la heredera, caminando frente a ella con seguridad, haciendo todo lo posible por explorar todo. Sin embargo, el lugar al que acababan de entrar, era tan oscuro que apenas podía distinguir las sombras. La puerta se cerró tras ellos con un ruido sordo y sus ojos pronto se acostumbraron a la tenue luz. Parecía que la mayor parte del edificio era en realidad una habitación individual. Este gran espacio estaba casi vacío, aparte de las dos grandes estatuas, una de un dragón y una de un oso que ocupaban los extremos. Entre ellos, en el piso, se encontraba una figura encorvada, absolutamente inmóvil. Era como otra estatua, sin embargo, Sasuke podía sentir claramente la presencia de esta persona. Caminando lentamente, apretó más su agarre alrededor de Hinata y la condujo hacia adelante. Las velas se iluminaron mientras caminaban. Y, aun así, nada perturbaba la paz del lugar.

Finalmente, el Uchiha se detuvo, manteniendo a la chica a su lado. Frente a ellos, en el suelo, había dos pequeñas almohadas. La ayudó a sentarse y él ocupó su lugar junto a ella. Miró hacia delante, la ira se acumuló en él. Odiaba no poder ver. La figura frente a ellos era solo una sombra, y permaneció inmóvil durante lo que parecieron ser horas. Estaba tentado a decir algo, o activar su poder ocular, casi saltó de su puesto cuando la figura finalmente se movió. Sorprendido con la calma absoluta de Hinata, observó cómo la mano de la sombra se movía lentamente hacia un lado, tomando algo del suelo. Lo puso justo en frente de sus pies y apareció una llama, brillando en la oscuridad. El objeto resultó ser una vela enorme, que iluminó los dedos de la persona. De repente, todas las velas de la gran sala, comenzaron a iluminarse una por una. La oscuridad fue pronto reemplazada por una cálida luz que reveló la figura frente a los dos ninjas de _Konoha_.

El anciano miró a Sasuke con el rostro inexpresivo. Los dos intercambiaron miradas durante un tiempo, hasta que el Sanador finalmente habló.

—Has viajado bastante lejos para encontrarnos, Uchiha.

La heredera levantó la cabeza y abrió los labios. El hombre hablaba su idioma con facilidad. También parecía saber quién era su compañero. ¿Se conocían de antes?

—Gracias por aceptar vernos.

El anciano suspiró.

—Quítate el vendaje, niña.

Hinata trató de controlar sus temblorosos dedos y se apresuró a obedecer. Miró al hombre con sus ojos blancos, las venas eran claramente visibles en sus sienes. Él la miró fijamente durante unos minutos. Finalmente suspiró y se movió de nuevo, frotando una de las piernas sobre las que estaba sentado. Pasó su mano por su gruesa y blanca barba, que era tan larga que casi tocaba el piso. La parte superior de su cabeza era calva, pero en los lados tenía cabello, espeso y blanco como su barba. Estaba encorvado. Y, sin embargo, a pesar de esto, tenía el aura de un joven. Sus ojos fríos lucían demasiado vivos para una figura tan antigua.

Finalmente se movió hacia ellos.

—Un regalo tan asombroso, el _Byakugan_ es... tan simple, pero tan complicado.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Sasuke había estado seguro que el sanador se daría cuenta de que en realidad no estaba ciega, pero no había pensado que realmente conociera a sus dos clanes.

—No estas realmente ciega, puedo decir eso —continuó—. Sin embargo, envidio tu coraje, usando la extrañeza de este regalo para convencer a mis servidores de que estás herida.

—Queríamos hablar contigo —finalmente habló el Uchiha—. No había otra forma para que pudiéramos llegar a ti.

—Entiendo esto. Y tienes razón. Si mis guardias hubieran dudado, incluso por un momento, ya hubieran sido asesinados. ¿Qué es lo que quieres discutir conmigo?

El usuario del _Sharingan_ suspiró, girando su cabeza hacia la Hyūga. Que estaba mirando al viejo con absoluta calma. Estaba más acostumbrada a las reuniones formales que él. « _Los beneficios_ _de ser una princesa_...»

—Entiendo que eres un fugitivo. Yo también...

Levantó una mano e hizo un gesto para que dejara de hablar. El sanador había vuelto a mirar a Hinata y le hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

—No estoy interesado en tu historia. Sin embargo, quiero saber por qué ha accedido a seguirte.

Hinata parpadeó. Respiró hondo y miró a Sasuke por un momento, luego miró al sanador.

—Fui secuestrada por este hombre y arrastrada a estas tierras. Por intereses personales, nada importante en este momento. Al tratar de escapar, fui capturada por unos hombres locales que me robaron el _chakra_. —La muchacha confirmó sus palabras sacando el medallón de su camisa. Observó cómo el hombre alzaba sus blancas cejas, y luego continuó—. Estamos aquí solo para descubrir cómo funcionan estas joyas, y así poder recuperar mi _chakra_.

El silencio reino en la habitación. El anciano miró a sus dos interlocutores, descubriendo que era divertido ver al Uchiha incómodo. Sin embargo, la chica estaba perfectamente tranquila. La razón principal para preferir hablar con ella.

—¿Eres de la familia de la rama principal de tu clan? —Preguntó—. Parece ser que no llevas el sello.

—Lo soy —confirmó.

—Interesante. Escapé del mundo de los _shinobi_ cuando tenía tu edad, y tu clan era bastante popular en la aldea oculta de la niebla en ese momento. Incluso nos las arreglamos para robarles uno de sus ojos.

—Soy consciente de esa historia. Todavía es un tema sensible dentro del clan.

—Esto es comprensible. Cuando mi esposa vino a decirme que una niña con ojos blancos y venas espantosas en sus sienes estaba aquí para ser tratada, no podía creer lo que oía.

—Entonces, ¿sabías que estábamos mintiendo y decidiste vernos de todos modos? —preguntó el Uchiha.

—Lo creas o no, he tratado a muchas personas, pero no a un Hyūga. Es una lástima que realmente no necesites ser tratada, estoy seguro de que hubiera sanado tus ojos en segundos. Y sin embargo...

El sanador levantó su mano y lentamente se acercó al rostro de la chica. Tuvo cuidado de no sobresaltar al Uchiha, el joven parecía demasiado estresado. Sus dedos tocaron la suave piel de la Hyūga y rozaron la cicatriz de su mejilla. De repente, sus dedos brillaron de un color verde intenso y pasó sus dedos por la marca de nuevo, sonriendo mientras desaparecía por completo. Tales delicadas características no deben ser arruinadas por una cicatriz. Él retrocedió, dejando que ella tocara su rostro, tratando de encontrar la horrible marca que estaba allí hace apenas un segundo atrás. Incluso los ojos ónix parecían sorprendidos por lo que acababa de suceder.

—No eres un médico normal.

Sasuke finalmente habló, todavía buscando la marca que él había dejado personalmente en el rostro de la morena.

—Fui un terrible sanador en _Kirigakure_. Al entrar en este mundo, descubrí que la gente podía ejercer sus poderes de manera muy diferente si los concentraba adecuadamente. —Luego introdujo una mano debajo de su ropa, sacando una cadena con joyas como las que tenían ellos alrededor de sus cuellos. El usuario de _Sharingan_ logró contar alrededor de siete medallones. Cada uno de ellos llevaba una piedra de un color diferente—. Veo que ya has comprendido algo sobre estas joyas. Pero permíteme explicarte más del asunto. Todas funcionan de la misma forma, pero cada una de ellas es diferente. Por ejemplo, el rojo que llevas, generalmente es utilizado en las naciones del norte. Se sabe que esta piedra de rubí es la más inestable. Roba la energía mucho más rápido que las demás, pero también drena a la víctima de su fuerza física, la mayoría de las veces mata a la persona. Tienes suerte de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para haberlo soportado, Hyūga. Sin embargo, es probable que te desmayaras cuando fuiste atacada. —Miró a la niña mientras ella asentía, con una expresión de terror en el rostro—. Además, debido a la inestabilidad de la piedra roja, uno puede recuperar fácilmente su fuerza simplemente al tenerla cerca. Esto también explica por qué puedes activar tu _kekkei genkai_ simplemente usando la joya.

—¿Qué pasa con el negro? —Interrumpió el Uchiha.

—A pesar de que ella ha tenido la cortesía de tratar de ocultarme que también te despojaron de tus poderes, puedo sentir fácilmente que tú también estás usando una Piedra del Alma. Sin embargo, se sabe que la negra es la más rara y poderosa. Puede almacenar mucha energía, convirtiendo a su portador en un hombre muy poderoso. En comparación de la piedra roja, que solo puede tomar solo dos o tres diferentes energías, la negra puede tomar hasta treinta. Puedes acceder fácil y naturalmente a tu fuerza, pero necesitarás concentración extra para acceder a los otros poderes almacenados allí. Has tenido la suerte de robar un gran tesoro. Puedo hablar sobre estas joyas durante días. Sin embargo, no creo que necesites saber mucho sobre las demás. Déjame decirte cómo funcionan estas piedras en primer lugar. Hyūga, me dijiste que te robaron el _chakra_ unos hombres que encontraste en las tierras del norte. Sin embargo, creo que entiendes que si un _shinobi_ o en tu caso, una _kunoichi_ , pierde su _chakra_ significaría la muerte instantánea. Estos medallones no te quitan el _chakra_. Ellos solo... lo mueven.

—¿Moverlo?

Con los ojos muy abiertos, ella no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Sí. Sin embargo, todavía tienes un vínculo muy fuerte con tus poderes. Estas piedras solo cambian el recipiente que contiene la habilidad, pero una línea entre el usuario y los poderes permanece intacta hasta que esta persona muere. Tan pronto como pierdas tu vida, esta piedra roja perderá tu poder, ya que el vínculo se romperá.

El silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos. Finalmente, Sasuke elevó sus ojos negros hacia el anciano.

—Entonces, ¿tenemos que morir para recuperar nuestros poderes?

El sanador rió.

—Prácticamente, sí. Sin embargo, cuando los grandes espíritus crearon estas piedras, las volvieron extremadamente complicadas, pero sorprendentemente simples. Estas piedras fueron un regalo de los dioses para que las personas en estas tierras pudieran tener más fuerza. Sin embargo, como comprenderás, para obtener el poder de alguien, debes dejarlo con vida, o lo perderás automáticamente. Es por eso que la piedra roja apenas se usa. Aunque parecen simples piedras, estas se llaman Piedras del Alma por una razón. Se cree que almacenan el alma de un dios que se sacrificó por el bien mayor de los humanos. Nadie sabe cómo aparecieron estas joyas, ni cómo las personas aprendieron a usarlas. Son tan antiguas, además, se transmiten de generación en generación. El número de estos medallones es escaso.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que tienes tantos?

El sanador miró a Sasuke, encontrando su arrogancia interesante. Esa pregunta era obviamente retórica, pero decidió responder de todos modos.

—Tienes que comprender que, para poder ser el gran sanador, tuve que obtener un gran poder. No estoy orgulloso de mis métodos, pero uso mi fuerza para ayudar a las personas necesitadas.

Esta vez el hombre de cabello negro se rió, su loca carcajada resonó en el enorme salón.

—Si quisieras ayudar a las personas, no habrías hecho tan difícil el poder llegar a este "monasterio". Apenas pude llegar a este lugar. Simplemente te estás escondiendo aquí.

Un poco irritado, el anciano volvió sus ojos grises a los negros y lo miró persistentemente.

—Al menos he tenido el ingenio de ocultarme apropiadamente. Nadie me está buscando ahora, y he creado este lugar lleno de paz y silencio. Todo el mundo occidental tiene un cartel con tu rostro colgando en sus paredes. Has creado un gran lío, Uchiha.

Hinata vio como Sasuke separaba los labios, listo para hablar. Decidió que sería mejor interrumpir esta discusión lo antes posible.

—¿Significa esto que, para recuperar nuestros poderes, tenemos que cortar el enlace que se ha creado entre nosotros y la piedra?

El hombre se volvió hacia ella con una leve sonrisa. Era una compañía mucho mejor que el joven.

—Eso es correcto. Como dije, se cree que un alma vive en estas piedras. Y determina qué poder darte y cual retener. Te reconoce automáticamente como la dueña del _Byakugan_ , por lo que te permite usar tu fuerza como quieras. Para recuperarla de forma permanente, debes destruir esta cadena que te une a la piedra. Siguiendo esa lógica, si deseas usar la energía de otro que se ha capturado en el interior, debes vincular ese poder contigo. Esto, sin embargo, es un proceso mucho más complicado que el de recuperar tus poderes permanentemente.

El anciano respiró hondo y exhaló. La muchacha tardó unos instantes en comprender que no continuaría.

—¿Podrías... decirnos cómo recuperar nuestros poderes?

—¿Por qué debería? Mintieron para llegar aquí, perturbando mi paz con tu arrogancia —miró al Uchiha por un momento—. Viniendo aquí, también arriesgaron no solo su seguridad, sino también la mía. Todavía estoy en el libro _Bingo_. Si las personas que los persiguen llegan a este lugar, tendré que culparlos.

La calma con la que explicó todo esto fue tan grande que realmente asustó a la niña.

—¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

Los ojos rojos brillaron en la oscuridad.

—Quiero algo de ti.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tu medallón.

El chico arqueó una ceja. —No te dejaré tomar mis poderes.

—No quiero tu _chakra_ , muchacho, es inútil sin el _Sharingan_. Sin embargo, como ya expliqué, la piedra negra posee un gran poder. Puedo sentir cuánto almacenó en el interior. Esta piedra es la más rara de todas. Además, es el único que puede mantener los poderes dentro, incluso si el usuario muere.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

—¿Cómo puedes incluso extraer y usar los poderes, si son tantos?

—Todo se puede hacer con meditación.

El Uchiha miró al viejo con desconfianza. Con los ojos todavía rojos, finalmente suspiró.

—No tengo ningún interés en este medallón. Solo quiero mis propios poderes.

—¿Entonces me lo darás?

—Solo después de recuperar lo que me pertenece. Puedes tener el rojo también si lo deseas.

—La piedra de rubí es inútil.

—De acuerdo.

Sasuke miró a Hinata, luego alcanzó y tomó el medallón de ella. Hizo lo mismo con su piedra, colocándolas en el suelo frente a él. Observó cómo el sanador miraba las joyas con avaricia.

—Recuperar tus poderes es realmente muy simple —explicó el anciano, frotándose las palmas de las manos—. Como dije, hay un espíritu dentro de ellas, supuestamente es el mismo espíritu que sacrificó su vida para darnos ese poder. Para que se rompa el vínculo, solo necesitas dar algo a cambio. Un trato justo.

Luego tomó una aguja del interior de su túnica de monje. El metal era muy largo y afilado, el metal le recordó a Hinata las agujas que su clan utilizaba para la acupuntura. Se la entregó y ella lo miró, comprendiendo lo que tenía que hacer.

—¿Sangre?

—Sí —respondió el sanador—. Dale unas gotas de sangre y liberará tu poder espiritual.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pinchar su dedo, Sasuke la agarró de la muñeca y la detuvo.

—¿Y esperas que te creamos?

—¿Tienes otra opción?

El hombre suspiró, tomando la aguja. Por mucho que odiara tomar tales riesgos, no tenía otra opción. Presionó la aguja contra su pulgar, clavándola profundamente para que pudiera derramarse la sangre. Luego llevó su dedo sobre la piedra negra y observó cómo las gotas del líquido rojo caían sobre él, solo para desaparecer de inmediato. Eran como gotas de lluvia que empapaban un algodón. Presionó su dedo en la superficie, solo para sentirlo sólido y frío. Sin embargo, su sangre desapareció directamente en la roca.

—Ahora sostenlo en su palma.

Sasuke siguió el comando y agarró firmemente la piedra. Un repentino destello en su mente hizo que cerrara los ojos, apretando los dientes. Era como la electricidad corriendo por su cuerpo. De repente, una ola de energía lo abrumó. Podía sentir claramente sus poderes volviendo a donde deberían estar, pero logró captar solo un vistazo del resto de la energía que se almacenaba en esa piedra. El espíritu dentro de él era claramente perceptible, su voz era como un débil susurro. Esta era la cosa más extraña que jamás haya sentido y, sin embargo, fue... increíble.

Abrió los ojos, con su _Sharingan_ todavía activo. Le pasó la aguja a Hinata con un gesto de asentimiento. Al verla clavarla en su dedo índice, volvió a mirar al sanador.

—Si te doy la piedra, ¿nos dejarás en paz?

—Estaba planeando enviar a mis guardias a por ti tan pronto salieras de este edificio. Pero como eres tan... cooperativo, te dejaré salir del monasterio en paz. Debo admitir, sin embargo, que con mucho gusto te habría ofrecido a cambio de la grata recompensa que ofrecen por tu cabeza, pero eso también me pondría en peligro.

—Comprensible —acotó Sasuke, volviendo sus ojos rojos a la mujer. Él vio cómo ella dejaba la piedra roja en el suelo, viendo como sus palmas brillaban con su _chakra_ azul claro. Él aprovechó la distracción y agarró la piedra del rubí. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada—. Entonces guardaré esta. Por si acaso decide volver a portarse mal —continuó el Uchiha.

El Sanador rió. —No sabes cómo y probablemente no puedas extraer sus poderes, aunque tengas la piedra.

—Pensaré en una forma.

Mirando al hombre con sus ojos rojos, le entregó la piedra negra y metió la roja en el bolsillo. Prefería mantener su _kekkei genkai_ activo por si este hombre intentaba algo gracioso. Tenía demasiadas piedras en el cuello.

—Saldremos de inmediato.

—Me alegro de que no necesite convencerte. Asegúrate de que nadie te note.

—Lo haré.

Sasuke luego se puso de pie, seguido inmediatamente por la morena, que estaba demasiado preocupada por sentir su fuerza de regreso como para mirarlo.

—Gracias —logró decir en un susurro.

El gran sanador solo los miró, manteniendo sus ojos en la heredera por un momento. Una mirada lujuriosa apareció en su rostro y el usuario de _Sharingan_ se apresuró a sacarla de allí. La tomó de la mano y la arrastró tras él, corriendo para salir del edificio lo antes posible. Fueron llevados a su habitación para poder recoger sus pertenencias. La anciana les ofreció el almuerzo, pero se negaron.

—¿Qué está pasando?

El Uchiha se volvió hacia los ojos blancos, llenos de preocupación. Ella era más brillante de lo que podía imaginar.

—Tenemos que correr —le susurró, dirigiéndose a la entrada invisible.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El gran sanador sonrió para sí mismo. Los dos visitantes se habían marchado hace unas horas. Eso sería lo mejor, ahora no tenía que preocuparse de que el Uchiha lo atacara mientras él no lo estuviera mirando. Aun con todo el poder que poseía, aún no podía soñar con vencer a un _shinobi_ tan hábil como lo era el último Uchiha. Incluso sin sus poderes, lo mataría antes de que sus viejos huesos pudieran reaccionar.

Apagó la vela, disfrutando de la oscuridad que lo abrumaba. Con esta piedra podría lograr mucho más de lo que jamás había imaginado. Exhaló, sentado sobre el piso, listo para meditar. Cerró los ojos y buscó la piedra negra que estaba en el interior de su túnica. La puso entre sus manos y respiró hondo, solo para abrir los ojos. Miró hacia abajo, pero no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Encendió todas las velas en la habitación con un solo movimiento de sus dedos, y se quedó mirando el medallón de rubí que la Hyūga había llevado el día anterior.

Dejó escapar un fuerte grito. Lanzó la joya al suelo, dejando que se rompiera en pedazos. ¡Cómo había sido engañado así!

Luego recordó el color rojo que tenían esos ojos. « _Genjutsu_.» Con otro grito, saltó, pateando las velas a su alrededor. No podía seguir al Uchiha. Esto revelaría su escondite. Sus monjes estaban bien entrenados en las artes marciales, pero nunca podrían escapar o derrotar a una combinación de los dos _doujutsu_ más poderosos del mundo ninja. Lo habían engañado de la manera más patética posible. Con un gruñido, salió del edificio, maldiciendo todo a su paso. Ya estaba oscuro afuera. Se había tomado demasiado tiempo preparándose para la meditación. Suspirando, se dirigió hacia la casa principal. Una buena comida preparada por su esposa lo calmaría.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin Capitulo Dieciocho**_

 _ **Notas:**_ ¡Hola todo el mundo! ¿cómo han estado? aquí les dejo el capítulo correspondiente al mes de mayo, todavía no puedo creer que el tiempo se pasara tan rápido, en momentos como este me gustaría tener un reloj mágico que parara el tiempo, lamentablemente eso todavía no se inventa XD dejando eso de lado, espero que disfruten del capítulo y también espero leer sus comentarios sobre lo que creen que se avecina en los próximos capítulos. Les aviso que la próxima actualización está programada para el día 2 de junio. Nos leemos. Besos.

 _Guest Guest:_ Awww… muchas gracias cariño, que bueno que te guste mi trabajo de traducción. Saludos.

 _Guest Alis:_ Espero que este capítulo también te gustara.

 _Rina Tsuki:_ ¡Hola linda! Muchísimas gracias, me alegra saber que te gusta mi trabajo. ¡Uf! La verdad es que no tengo idea si algún día Ani va a terminar la secuela de la historia, lleva tiempo desaparecida del fandom por lo que no he tenido información sobre si va a continuar sus historias o no. Y es por eso que yo no voy a traducir la secuela, ya que sinceramente no creo que la terminen.

 _ **Link historia original:**_ www . fanfiction s / 8914719 / 1 / The-Madness-of-an-Enchanting-Obsession

 _ **N**_ aoko _**I**_ chigo


End file.
